


A Rivalry Revealed

by KurahieiritrJIO



Series: Rivalry To Lovers [1]
Category: Initial D
Genre: Complete, Explicit Language, M/M, Masturbation, OOC, Romance, Slow Burn, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 78,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurahieiritrJIO/pseuds/KurahieiritrJIO
Summary: Keisuke is forced to acknowledge unwelcome/intense emotions he has always denied when Takumi has an accident. Because of his dark bisexual past, Keisuke convinced himself to never act upon attractions to men. However, Takumi's close call shatters Keisuke's denials about his unwanted emotional attachment, driving him to close the distance between himself and his teammate in hopes of worming his way into Takumi's heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Initial D cannon characters. Shuichi Shigeno created the series. I own lunatics I toss at the boys to promote chaos/change. Spoilers from the Japanese version anime, live action movie, and manga. I make no money from writing this series.  
> Comma & multiple periods denote implicational punctuation! Used on purpose to mean erratic speech patterns or silence. Bold text designates thoughts.

CHAPTER 1

   
Nagging emotions seeking release pressed against the lid of Keisuke's willful self control. He watched Fujiwara talking with his older brother. Aggravated for reasons he could not fathom, Keisuke watched the scene, not really seeing anything that could validate his generalized uneasiness beyond a coffee can in his teammate's hand. He was bothered deeply by that out of place can of coffee. It was the fourth of the evening if Keisuke had not missed any of Fujiwara's trips to the vending machine that evening. Alarms jangled internally as Keisuke cataloged the shifting behaviors he had noticed since they began Project D's active battle phase.

   
Thinking about the coffee can, Keisuke tried to place one in the younger driver's hands during any of their three practices to solidify their cooperation as a team. Nothing from their previous association made him think drinking coffee was normal for Fujiwara. Only after their first two battles were completed had Keisuke gotten any hint that Fujiwara might like coffee. His strongest impression was that Fujiwara preferred water, or fruit flavored soft drinks such as grape or berry flavored offerings in most vending machines in the Gunma area.

  
Vending machine coffee was often viciously bitter with a disturbing dose of masking sweetness that did little to hide the underlying sourness and tinny aftertaste of the stale brews to be had. Only during winter months when so much more of it was bought to warm people up did you have a good chance of getting a decent vending machine coffee. Until three weeks ago, he had not seen Fujiwara order coffee when Project D was at a restaurant either. The palpable change in Fujiwara's behavior felt wrong. It worried Keisuke more than he cared to admit.

   
When Fujiwara arrived at the staging area that afternoon, so they could head out to this course, Keisuke had noticed darkening shadows under the other driver's eyes. The teen's tight facial expression had captured Keisuke's attention then, and now flashed to the fore in his mind's eye. The previous week he had thought Fujiwara had eaten less than he should have in favor of downing caffeine before their battle also.

   
Something was bothering the other driver, and Keisuke wondered how much it was going to continue affecting his teammate's driving. Worse, the state of the younger man's exhaustion seemed to be gaining strength before his eyes this evening. His gut was screaming that a disaster was about to happen because of Fujiwara being so tired.

   
"Keisuke san, are you going to stare at him all night?"  Kenta grumbled at his shoulder, startling the spiky haired blond from his disturbing thoughts.

Takahashi Keisuke leaned on his FD's fender smoking a cigarette that he had forgotten he had tucked between his lips as he turned his head toward his shorter crony standing beside him. With a harsh sigh Keisuke glanced back at Fujiwara in time to see his teammate slam the last of his coffee and crumple the can. "I know something's wrong. So, don't whine at me!" Keisuke snapped at his companion.

  
It was not unusual for Kenta to get defensive whenever he paid attention to Fujiwara's rapidly changing behaviors for any length of time. However Keisuke was uncertain as to the other man's escalating unease with his trying to figure out Fujiwara's odd actions. He had told Kenta that Fujiwara was acting strangely before this.

   
His older brother, Ryosuke, spoke to the ace driver once he returned from dumping the can in the rubbish bin. The darker haired man spoke with a frown on his face. Still, Keisuke was too far away to make out anything his older brother, and team leader, was saying to their exhausted downhill driver. Part of Keisuke wished he dared take Fujiwara's car keys by force, and save himself from being concerned about things happening before him got beyond his control.

   
He watched as the shorter, nineteen year old downhill racer shook his head over whatever his older brother said. The wheat haired ex gangster would have loved to smack some sense into the exhausted teen his brother was failing to control effectively. However, Keisuke knew Ryosuke would not allow him to intervene in such a useful way despite his feeling that it was necessary to protect Project D's reputation.

   
Of late, they had been arguing frequently. Keisuke was not ready for the next round of confrontation. So far he was losing all of their arguments, and he was beginning to wonder about his own motives for snapping at his brother. It had always been difficult to completely keep his emotions under wraps when he was irritated, yet his temper was escaping his control far too often for comfort since they began these expeditions. Mystified by his own inexplicable anger, Keisuke sought to avoid immanent explosions.

   
"What makes you say that, Keisuke san?" Kenta's voice reminded him of his protégé's presence.

   
Keisuke's thoughts were fluid annoyance as he watched the younger ace head to his car for another round on the course. **'Fujiwara looks dangerously tired right now. Why are you letting him practice, Aniki? Can't you see that Fujiwara's got to stop for the night?'**

   
The sandy haired Red Suns driver also watched Fujiwara climb into his hachi roku, and turn the car on. They watched as the panda Trueno backed out of its spot, and headed for another run of the downhill. When he returned, Fujiwara would know if the latest adjustments were correct for the course they would race on the following night. It did not escape Keisuke's attention that Matsimoto looked uneasily at Ryosuke before turning back to the van to stash the tools in his hands. Once the tail lights of hachi roku vanished at the corner, Keisuke turned to look at the man beside him.

   
"Don't you notice any of the important things happening in front of you, Kenta?"

   
Keisuke glared down at the slighter built driver at his shoulder. Kenta stepped back, eyes wide as he searched his expression. Keisuke wiped a hand across his face, and down his neck as he considered how to explain the newest things he had noticed to his protégé. Kenta needed to be aware of the subtle things going on around him to improve as a street racer. Knowing that was the case, Keisuke felt compelled to point out the obvious components of this issue to the younger man.

  
"Fujiwara's been inhaling coffee, or anything else that has caffeine in it. He's been doing that for the last three weekends, Kenta. He also looks exhausted. Last weekend he didn't eat very much, but he downed so many caffeine heavy drinks that I think something needs to be done about him before he gets into real trouble."

   
"We all have to stay up at night when we're on another team's turf to get in enough training. We aren't getting any more sleep than Fujiwara is. I don't see the problem with him downing a few caffeinated drinks, Keisuke san."

   
The S 14 downhill driver shrugged his shoulders with a slightly annoyed expression crossing his features. The sandy haired man's dismissive tone and rolled eyed look set Keisuke's teeth to grinding in frustration. Exhausted drivers were dangerous on a course. If Kenta could not understand that problem, he had no business racing. A metric ton of hurtling steel was the ultimate weapon of death in the wrong hands. If Fujiwara was even half as exhausted as Keisuke thought he was, his hands should not be anywhere near a car's steering wheel. If not for his own safety, then he should be forced to stop driving for others safety if nothing else.

   
"Kenta, it's not like Fujiwara kun to drink huge doses of caffeine!"  Keisuke exploded as his restraints snapped over his irritation.

His loud verbal assault captured everyone on the Project D team's attention. Keisuke ran a hand through his spiky mane with a silent groan over his latest loss of temper. He kicked himself mentally for the kun suffix he used since he had always kept it to name only in everyone's presence.

   
Kenta, whose phenomenal talent was to get information out of him, was the only one who knew Keisuke felt the downhill racer would make a worthwhile friend, if he could only figure out his own irritation with the other driving ace. Being similar in disposition on several key points made it easier having Kenta to talk to at odd moments whenever Keisuke felt unsure about his own thoughts. It was nice to have someone around that understood how it felt to have some of his unwanted personality glitches also.

  
Still, moments like these where Kenta was being obtuse, and insanely dim made Keisuke see red. Most often Kenta was smart enough to stay with his fast flashing thoughts, yet at other times, Kenta turned into a complete moron without giving him any warning. Grinding his teeth, Keisuke sought to curb his newest white hot flare up before it got the better of his wits.

  
Ryosuke walked closer. "So, you've noticed the problem that we have on our hands also, Keisuke."

   
That calm voice held a wealth of cryptic undertones. He wondered about what exactly his elder brother thought to create this set of unique undercurrents in his voice. It was rare to hear real unease in Ryosuke's tone, yet he caught the distinctive bite of that emotion coloring the other man's words with ease. Keisuke gave a firm nod as he looked at his big brother.

   
"Fujiwara looks half dead, Aniki." Keisuke added as an after thought to prod his brother into action. He continued to try and decide how best to tackle Kenta's newest low into blind ignorance as he waited for Ryosuke to respond to his comment.

  
"Ryosuke san, what's wrong with Fujiwara san drinking caffeine? I mean we all stay up through the night while we get ready for the battles. We all drink our fair share of caffeine to stay awake. I don't understand how Fujiwara doing the same thing is a problem." Kenta cocked his head at an angle as he continued to speak to the tall, dark haired, older Takahashi brother. "I really don't understand why Fujiwara san's behavior is unusual when we're doing the same thing he is right now."

   
"Fujiwara doesn't drink caffeine in huge doses, Moron." Keisuke snarled again, with his fists doubled at his sides.

   
If he was fortunate his brother would force Kenta to wake up and recognize the danger Fujiwara was presenting to the team's reputation. If Ryosuke failed to get the point across the burden fell back onto his shoulders. Yet Keisuke was too irate to think of a good way to approach the topic without disintegrating into yelling at the sandy haired driver again.

   
"Calm down, Keisuke." Ryosuke spoke with a stern look at him. He turned to Kenta with a thoughtful expression as if he understood this newest problem that Keisuke felt ill equipped to correct. "Kenta, we have good reason for alarm. Fujiwara has pushed himself into exhaustion. If he passes out behind the wheel because the caffeine stops working, what is the expected outcome?"

   
He took a drag off of his cigarette as they both waited for Kenta to process the question and come to the correct conclusion. It was not long before Kenta's eyes widened as Ryosuke's blunt words sank in.

   
"You mean, Fujiwara could get into a wreck because he's gotten too tired. But, we all drink caffeine to stay awake. He can't be any more tired than the rest of us. I know I can still concentrate without any trouble so how is it different for Fujiwara?"

   
Keisuke knew his brother's habit to phrase things to force a person to think for themselves with the correct conclusion come to by the end of the exercise. It was not the first time Keisuke found himself wishing he had a fraction of his older brother's talent for maneuvering others into seeing things the way he desired with a few words. Still, Ryosuke's talent with people was impossible to mimic and Keisuke knew it better than anyone else. He had to rely on more devious and underhanded tactics that were useless when trying to explain anything to someone who refused to see the reality that was right under their noses.

  
"Kenta, unlike us, Fujiwara works two jobs every day. He has a heavier work load. He practices his driving on top of working both jobs. When does that leave time for adequate sleep?"

  
Ryosuke took another drag off his cigarette, to allow the shorter man to digest his news. It did not take long for Kenta to pale as the full brunt of the situation finally sank into the shorter driver's hard head. Kenta shook as he looked at the tall, dark haired leader of Project D.

   
"Ryosuke san, we have to do something before someone gets hurt! Keisuke san's driving on this course too. So is the other team. If Fujiwara gets into a wreck someone else could get hurt if they don't have enough time to react!"

   
"I'll do something, Idiot." Keisuke jumped into the conversation. "I'm going to make Fujiwara hand over his car keys and get some sleep!"  The spiky haired dark blond ground his cigarette butt under his heal, pushed away from the fender of his yellow FD, and headed for his door.

   
"Keisuke, what are you thinking?" Ryosuke's voice held a note of command.

   
"Aniki, leave this to me. I'm going to catch Fujiwara, and make him go to bed. You aren't the only one with cash on hand. I'll drag him to that small resort at the apex of the mountain."

   
"Fujiwara would rest better in a bed than in his car. Still, the resort might not like admitting someone so late in the evening. It's an hour until dawn. But, I think it's worth a try considering how tired he is tonight." Ryosuke agreed while considering his plan.

   
"Exactly, I'll make sure Fujiwara's in a real bed for a few hours in an air conditioned place. I won't tolerate Fujiwara losing to anyone but you, or me!"

   
Once he finished airing his thoughts, Keisuke yanked his door open, and dropped into his seat. He fired the engine, and quickly pulled out of the lot to chase down his teammate. Irritation fueled his foot's pressure on the gas pedal as he hurled the FD down the mountainside with a sharp eye out for his teammate's compact.

   
Keisuke could not begin to understand his own feelings of urgency as he sought Fujiwara's car. All he could say for certain was that the darker haired space case on the team's roster drove him to heights of fury unlike any he had ever experienced in his life. This was no exception. If anything, Fujiwara's presence dug under his skin in ways Keisuke could not shrug off.

   
He was also determined to outperform the younger man, yet felt as if training with all his might would never equalize the balance between them. Somehow Fujiwara spooked him whenever they trained together. That odd leap frogging move that hachi roku did whenever he was closing in on Fujiwara during a training run only added to Keisuke's frequently sour moods. All he could be certain of was that the teen somehow seemed to outclass him in some respects of driving. It was one factor that made Keisuke's temper ignite he was fairly sure. The rest of his gnawing undefined emotions remained unnamed as Keisuke flashed along the dark course looking for the bane of his existence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keisuke and Takumi argue on the course. Things do not end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold denotes thoughts. This chapter has 2 different points of view, and describes a dangerous driving technique that should not be attempted by anyone who is not a professional stunt driver.  
> Hachi roku - 8-6   
> Oyaji - father or dad

The yellow FD caught up to the panda Trueno as it whipped past on the return run. The seasoned street racer ripped his e brake, and whipped his car around to tail the smaller white and black Toyota. With a series of blinker flashes and honks of his horn he pushed Fujiwara to stop at the next pull off. Keisuke had another cigarette in his mouth as he stepped out of his car.

"Fujiwara, shut the hachi roku off."

The younger driver looked confused but reached into the compact and complied. He stood with his keys in hand. "Is something wrong, Keisuke san?"

"Hai. You're too tired to keep driving. You're going to get some sleep, or I'm going to pound your head into the pavement, Fujiwara."

Keisuke yelled at the object of his vexation. His frayed nerves twinged as he took in the details of Fujiwara's haggard face. The younger man had to stop for his own good. He stalked to the hachi roku's driver while venting at his younger teammate.

"I don't know who you think you are, Fujiwara, but I won't tolerate you losing tomorrow's meet. You can't keep your eyes open so there's no way you can keep driving! Do you understand me, Fujiwara?"

The shorter nineteen year old looked surprised. "Keisuke san, I have to practice, or I'll lose tomorrow because I don't know the course. I'll get some sleep after while. There's only two hours left until practice ends. It's almost dawn. I can handle it."

Fujiwara spoke through a partially stifled yawn. He stroked his chin which only irritated the older driver more. The habit unsettled Keisuke as he noticed the younger racer's pinched features. If he would only look in the rear view mirror of his own car Fujiwara could deny how tired he was. Keisuke felt his irritation skyrocket with the younger racer. Determination was a good quality only so long as it did not endanger the well being of others.

"idiot, you're about to black out behind the wheel. You have to stop!" Keisuke jerked Takumi's car keys out of his hand before the smaller driver realized his intentions. He grabbed the stunned teen's arm and pulled him toward his yellow FD while he continued to snap at him.

"You're going to get into the FD. I'm taking you to the resort to book you a room. You are not going to give me any arguments. I'll kick your ass if you even think about fighting with me about stopping. You're dead on your feet, and it's way too obvious at a glance!"

From the corner of his eye Keisuke saw resentment flare on Fujiwara's face. The smaller man jerked his arm free, and yanked his keys out of his hand before he realized his amber-haired teammate was capable of retaliation. The smaller man moved back several paces, glaring at him.

"I'm fine! Don't think I'll let you bully me, Keisuke san. I'm a member of this team too. I'm not here for you to baby sit. I'm here to drive because I made a commitment to this team! I can't let everyone down by goofing off just because I'm a little tired tonight. I'll memorize this course and then sleep through the day. You aren't the only driver that has to uphold our team's reputation."

"If you pass out behind the wheel, you'll ruin Project D's reputation, Dumbass!" Keisuke barked at the stubborn teenager facing off with him. Fujiwara was looking as if he was willing and able to hold his own if things got any worse.

"I'm not going to ruin the team's reputation! If the only reason you stopped me was to give me a damned lecture, then you should have left me the hell alone, Keisuke san!"

Takumi turned on his heel, and got back into his car before Keisuke thought to react. He had hachi roku turned on, and was peeling out from the rest stop before Keisuke recovered enough to stop him. It was the first time he had ever seen anger from the smaller ace. Takumi's temper was as savage as his own, Keisuke recognized. The glare he had received was formidable, as was the solid stance the smaller man had taken when he braced his position. Keisuke wondered if the quiet younger ace hid emotions as intense and volatile as his under that sleepy eyed mask.

Keisuke scrubbed a hand through his mane. With a heavy sigh, and a shake of his head, he got back into his Mazda, and took off after the white and black Toyota barreling up the mountain road to reach the starting line staging area.

**'That damned punk is going to drive me insane. I can barely keep up with Fujiwara as is. But, I won't let him get himself killed because he doesn't know when to take a break. Aniki can't be the only one who can stop him. Although, knowing Takumi kun, he'd listen if Aniki told him to go to the resort for the rest of the night.'**

Keisuke gripped the wheel hard. It was the same unwelcome thought he had on numerous occasions over the past seven months since Aniki had decided to form Project D. Fujiwara Takumi and he had been the double aces of Project D for that amount of time. Although the actual racing on other passes had started fairly recently, Ryosuke had settled on Fujiwara being the team's downhill specialist last fall. Keisuke had gone to challenge Fujiwara to learn how to be a genuine street racer so he could push the quiet driver into joining. In Keisuke's eyes, the moment he had challenged Fujiwara to join, Akina's downhill specialist became Project D's second ace driver.

Keisuke recognized how much he detested the way the younger driver focused on his older brother whenever Ryosuke gave instructions. In any scenario, Ryosuke could gain immediate cooperation from the younger driver, unlike himself. It was an aggravation that caused Keisuke to redouble his efforts to outshine the teenaged dynamo racer. Obviously, Ryosuke liked the younger driver's skills, and humble nature. Ryosuke had every reason to want to nurture Fujiwara's obscene level talent. Still, it angered Keisuke whenever he saw Takumi watching his older brother with intent, solemn eyes.

The younger ace would look relieved whenever Ryosuke gave him a compliment, or said he had done a good job. Every time Ryosuke spoke with Fujiwara the youth became focused and attentive. Keisuke could not understand why he had such strong reactions to his younger teammate's interactions with his brother. Whenever Fujiwara nodded at his brother, Keisuke started grinding his teeth to contain bursts of fiery anger that rose. The time Fujiwara spent with Ryosuke left him livid with both. He had to give himself a number of mental shakes to prevent himself from reacting every time the pair stood together. Keisuke knew that his brother had to teach Fujiwara everything, including refined aspects of mechanical and strategic racing. So Keisuke admitted his reaction made absolutely no sense.

**'Why do I get so damned pissed that Aniki can get Takumi kun to do whatever he wants? What's my problem with Fujiwara anyway? He hasn't done anything to make me mad, but I can't stop getting pissed off since he joined Project D. Damn it! Is there something wrong with me? This isn't the time to get pissed off because that punk listens to Aniki . . . instead of me. I have to get that idiot into bed before he does something really stupid. If that's what it takes to get him to rest, then I need to get over myself, and let Aniki order him around. Fujiwara will get into FD if Aniki tells him to, which will work out fine. I just have to keep up with that young idiot long enough to get back to the top safely.'**

Keisuke pushed harder on the accelerator, intent to catch the other driver to keep an eye on him. The spiky haired blond had a bad feeling that soured his gut even more than his ongoing irrational annoyance. Keisuke intended to keep the younger driver out of serious trouble, even if it got him a busted lip, or a black eye, for his efforts. If he had to knock the younger driver out with a hard upper cut to the jaw, Keisuke would deliver it for the punk's own safety.

**'I won't let Takumi get hurt. I still have to beat the damned little punk in a down hill race to get even for his trashing my skills twice. I'm going to make sure that fool makes it to the pro leagues with me. I decided that I won't leave him to molder in the backwoods. Aniki and I will see to it that the spaced out little genius makes it to the big leagues even if it kills us.'**

Keisuke caught the Trueno before it had gotten through three turns. Keisuke breathed a sigh of relief. The panda continued to charge up the roadway as Keisuke followed close behind.

-00O00-

Takumi glared at the course, as he rounded another sharp hairpin. He had on his normal belt instead of his racing straps, but was too angry to care as he fled from his older teammate's wrath.

**'What the hell is up with Keisuke san? If I don't practice, I'll fall behind. I have to win my race tomorrow night, and that means I have to know this course. I can't go to sleep yet. I'm not even sure why the Takahashi brothers have me on their team. I don't know enough about racing. I don't know very much about cars. I have so much to learn before I'll belong on a team like this one. Doesn’t matter how many races I win, it's only because Ryosuke san tells me how to beat my opponents. Otherwise, I'd probably lose horribly every time.'**

**'The Takahashi brothers are both so awesome. They know so much more than I understand. If I don't keep pushing, I'll get left behind. I have to keep giving one hundred and ten percent to keep up with them. Can't Keisuke san understand that? I don't have time to sleep. How could Keisuke san say I'm going to damage the team's reputation? I know he doesn't like me, but that was below the belt. I made a commitment to this team to give my best. I can't back down just because I'm a little tired.'**

Although he felt bone weary, Takumi clenched his jaw, and fought the lassitude eating at his concentration. The youthful ace had begun to feel the pressure from his lack of sleep several weeks before. Still, Takumi continued to push himself with ruthless intent. He would not fail the Takahashi brothers, or the rest of the Project D team, if he could find a way to avoid that situation. The Takahashi brothers had asked him to be a part of their elite racing team, and he was committed to driving.

Takumi had a schedule that consisted of a two hour nap in the afternoon when he got off work. He drove every night at Akina, and slept for another two hours before he rose to complete his morning tofu delivery. He put in another hour of training before he went home to change for his full time job as a mover. He switched off between his hachi roku, and Oyaji's Impreza to improve his driving techniques.

Still, all the hours that he trained were not enough to give Takumi a solid sense of accomplishment when he stacked his ability against either of the Takahashi brothers solid knowledge. He felt like a baby in the shadow of giants. Takumi could not stop admiring the rotary brothers' sense of focus and objectives. Neither brother had any doubts about what they wanted, and both got everything they were after. He felt completely outclassed, and wanted to emulate their qualities to become worthy of their friendship.

**'Wish I had another can of coffee or a high caffeine cola from the vending machines right now,'** Takumi thought as he yawned again.

His eyes started to water as Takumi shifted the car into second for the next turn while blinking to clear his blurry vision. He headed into the steep uphill turn as the last of the caffeine, and anger at Keisuke's threats faded under a wave of heaviness. It caught Takumi completely off guard. His concentration shattered as his car entered the corner.

The road remained blurry. Takumi's eyes refused to function. Instinct caused him to remove his foot from the gas pedal as he blinked in an attempt to clear his faulty vision. **'It isn't working,'** he realized, shifting his foot fully onto the brake to slow hachi roku more.

**'Shit! This is bad. What the hell's wrong with my eyes? I can't stop now! Not now! Another couple of hours of practice is left, so come on Takumi, you can do this.'**

The last thing Takumi heard was the sound of metal scraping against another surface as his body slammed into the seat belt which felt like a rubber band expanding across his chest. A flash of light sparked as pain exploded in his forehead. He whirled down into darkness, unable to comprehend what had happened.

-00O00-

"Shit!" Keisuke snarled and hit the brakes when hachi roku went out of control while drifting into the upward left turn at too high a speed.

The panda's brake work was erratic, then nonexistent as the hachi roku scraped the mountain at an angle with a shudder and jerking motion. The front passenger side bounced off the granite face, front end rebounding across the road toward the outer guardrail. The metal rail had sustained serious damage at some point, and would not hold the Toyota if they collided. Considering the car's orientation, Fujiwara’s death was inevitable if Keisuke did not interfere.

Afraid that Fujiwara was unconscious, Keisuke reacted to save the other driver's life. Without thought for his own safety, or FD's potential damage, Keisuke hit the gas to slide between the rail and the compact. He turned the Mazda's wheels toward the Trueno to force it away from the cliff. Flooring his own gas pedal to nullify the other car's weight and momentum, Keisuke turned his wheel over as far as it would move. The blond felt the front fender scrape the damaged guardrail as one of his wheels lost feedback. He hit the throttle harder to force both cars away from the drop as his heart skipped several beats. A fast series of braking, gas, and steering maneuvers allowed him to pin the smaller car against the mountain so he could stop its wild trajectory. A final maneuver, and he backed his FD so his rear end was blocking the lighter compact's driver side rear bumper. The smaller car could not roll backward with his car acting as a blockade.

Keisuke pulled his e brake hard to lock both cars into a stationary position, and killed his engine. He jumped out of the FD and ran to the other car's driver side door. The tall blond yanked the door handle hard. He ignored the yellow scuff marks marring the familiar tofu shop advertisement.

"Takumi kun! Are you all right? Damn it, Fujiwara, answer me!" Keisuke reached over the slumped figure to yank the hachi roku's e brake.

Fear clogged Keisuke's mind as he went over the mental checklist for accidents. Takumi's foot had not depressing his clutch, which killed the small car's engine as it rolled to a stop. Yet Keisuke knew to be cautious and switched the ignition to full off in case there was an unknown gas leak. The last thing they needed was the compact igniting because he was careless.

Keisuke pulled Takumi upright in his seat, to see if he had any obvious injuries. Takumi was breathing normally, but his eyes were closed. A gash on his forehead told Keisuke everything he needed to know. The teenager's head had hit his steering wheel because he was only in his standard belt instead of his racing straps. The standard issue had not locked when the hachi roku scraped the mountain. It was an antique belt that could no longer lock effectively during heavy impacts, resulting in Takumi’s head hitting his steering wheel.

"You stupid damned punk! Why the hell didn't you listen to me?"

Keisuke stood, kicking the open door as he yanked his cell phone out of his pocket. A quick succession of rapid button punches had his brother's number up on the screen. He hit the send button and placed the earpiece to his ear. He noticed as the ring tone started that he was shaking badly. Ryosuke picked up on the third ring.

Keisuke barked into the mouthpiece before his brother could greet him, "Aniki, get down here! Fujiwara bit it before I could stop him!"

"Is Fujiwara all right? How much damage did hachi roku take?"

"I don't know about the car. He scraped the mountain and rebounded so I figure it's got dents on the passenger side if nothing else. Fujiwara's out cold and has a gash on his forehead from hitting his head on the steering wheel."

Keisuke glanced at the unconscious driver who moaned, and twitched in his seat. He bent to see whether he was coming around, but Takumi fell silent again.

"We're on the way. Have you called an ambulance, Keisuke?"

Keisuke heard the distinct sounds of something dropped while van doors slammed shut. "no, I called you first. I can't wake Takumi kun up, Aniki. I'm going to drag him out of the seat, and try to wake him." Keisuke shivered as he looked at the teenager trapped in the seat, head bleeding heavily.

"We're coming down there. I'll call the ambulance. Just hold on, Keisuke. Don't do anything rash before we get there. We can’t guess the extent of Fujiwara’s injuries."

The phone went dead in Keisuke's hand as his brother hung up. Keisuke dropped to his knees beside the unconscious teen, and placed a hand on his leg as he waited for the pit crew, and the ambulance. He was livid over what had happened, and felt the desire to lash out at his older brother springing from the depths of his being.

**'Had Aniki told Takumi to stop driving, he would have listened to him and we wouldn't be in this mess. Why did Aniki let Fujiwara make this run? He could have prevented Takumi getting hurt so easily. How could he let this happen?'**

Keisuke fought to keep control of his emotions as he considered what he needed to achieve for Takumi's well being. He muttered at the unconscious youth. "Why did you argue with me, you damned idiot? Why, Takumi kun? Shit!"

Keisuke felt the bite of tears beginning to cloud his vision as he unbelted the younger driver, and pulled him gently from his car. Takumi muttered incoherent words in his ear as Keisuke shifted his slender frame onto the pavement. Keisuke wished he had a blanket to cover the injured ace until help arrived. He didn't pay attention to what the unconscious teen mumbled as he laid him flat on the pavement. He propped Fujiwara's legs up on the floor board of his car's opened door to help reduce the effects of shock.

Time was a blur as people crowded around the pair. Keisuke barely registered his brother's angry voice as he lodged a complaint about the FD's condition. The questions asked by the ambulance crew was jumbled nonsense to Keisuke. He noted that they loaded the unconscious driver onto a gurney, and hoisted it into the back of the van.

Keisuke had the foggy sense of yanking his arm out of Ryosuke's grip as he jumped into the FD, and fired his engine to follow the ambulance down the mountain. He didn't know what Ryosuke bellowed as he untangled his car from Takumi's, and did not care because rage at his brother over Fujiwara's accident made Keisuke prone to violence. He left the scene before he did something that he knew he would regret later.

Ryosuke could have prevented this outcome. He had done nothing to stop Fukiwara in Keisuke's eyes. The only thing that Keisuke could focus on was staying with the ambulance, and finding out if Fujiwara would be all right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenta has a talk with Ryosuke about Keisuke's recent foul moods.
> 
> Otouto - Little brother

"Keisuke, where do you think you're going?" Ryosuke grabbed his younger brother's arm to hold him back as the paramedics loaded Fujiwara into the ambulance.

The wheat haired man jerked away to dislodge his grip which surprised Ryosuke a lot. Keisuke's fist was up, eyes looking murderous. That furious glare made clear that Keisuke blamed him for Fujiwara's choice to drive. With animal grace, Keisuke moved toward his damaged FD unimpeded by anyone from their team. Keisuke's fury was a palpable wave of barely suppressed violence that everyone felt, and recognized.

"Answer me, Keisuke." Ryosuke tried a second time to get a reply from his volatile younger brother. Keisuke dropped into his seat, and turned on his car. "Did you collide with Fujiwara? Keisuke, don't you dare leave! The FD's damaged, and you haven't explained how it got that way . . . Keisuke!"

The blond slammed his door without comment. The sound of metal, and fiberglass plates grinding together as Keisuke maneuvered the FD away from the hachi roku drew a wince from Ryosuke. The Trueno's E brake engaged making Ryosuke wince again as the cars separated with another squeal of tortured plating. Completing another series of hard turns of his steering wheel allowed the FD to complete the break away maneuver. His younger brother pulled his car away from the damaged hachi roku, and followed the retreating ambulance.

"What's gotten into my little brother?" Ryosuke asked the wind as he watched the damaged Mazda's tail lights receding with the ambulance. "Doesn't he realize that I tried to convince Fujiwara not to make that last run?"

"Ryosuke san, we need to talk after we get hachi roku out of the road. It's in a blind corner right now. Someone might collide with it." Fumihiro pointed out.

Kenta stopped beside him, and spoke in a quiet voice. "I think I know Keisuke san's problem. At least, I have a hunch you need to know since this happened."

"A hunch, huh?" Ryosuke frowned at his younger brother's friend, and racing student, with a thoughtful gaze. He knew that Kenta spent more time with Keisuke than himself. It was reasonable that the other man knew more of his younger brother's thoughts. Ryosuke was busy with medical school and lacked time to spend with Keisuke so could not banish the frequent bouts of black moods his younger brother was suffering of late. Perhaps Kenta would shed light on whatever was distressing Keisuke.

"Fine." Ryosuke raised his voice for the rest of the crew to hear him. "We need to get hachi roku out of the road. How bad is the passenger front end?"

"It looks drive able, Ryosuke san. The damage seems cosmetic. I think Fujiwara hit the brake, and tried to straighten out before he lost control of the car which may be when he clipped the FD. He hit the front corner of the rock face at a glancing angle and scraped along the mountain until he stopped is my guess." Matsimoto finished his report while shaking his head and looking over the compact.

Ryosuke comprehended where the damage to Keisuke's car came from in a flash of intuition. He glared at the crinkled and broken guardrail behind the compact’s position. Black rubber burns looked fresh on the pavement and led straight to hachi roku’s body. He grabbed the flashlight from Fumihiro's hand and looked at the hachi roku's driver side door. Yellow paint marred the store information that was integral to the Akina phantom hachi roku's image. A fairly deep dent at the rear corner of the fender front verified his hunch.

"I think Fujiwara was heading straight for the guardrail behind us and Keisuke used FD to pin hachi roku against the mountain to stop it from going through the guardrail. That is a more likely explanation for the damage I see on this side of Fujiwara's car. FD’s damage matches my theory best. So does this set of tire burns leading to hachi roku’s front fender."

"That's very dangerous." Fumihiro answered from the opposite side of the compact.

"There's a lot of paint scraped off on this side and a couple of minor dents that I can see between the rock over here. I'll need more light and no obstructions to be certain though. The front blinker light's history, but we can replace the bulb and light case in about twenty minutes if there isn't any major structural damage." The black haired mechanic reported as he tried to gauge the damage hidden by the rock wall.

"I'll try to drive it to the starting line parking lot. Follow me to be safe." Ryosuke answered with a long look at the rest of the team.

The hachi roku mechanic nodded and headed to the van. Ryosuke climbed into the panda, and turned on the ignition. The compact would have to be double checked once they arrived at the staging area. Tracking down Keisuke would wait until Ryosuke knew more about Kenta's hunch. If hachi roku proved mechanically sound, he would use it to get to the hospital to give it a longer test drive. It was a good excuse to double check the structural settings if no glaring damage was found after both mechanics focused on the main frame and front suspension.

Once Keisuke was found, Ryosuke decided that he would demand an answer to his strange behavior. Fastening the seatbelt, Ryosuke put the car into motion. With a new protested shriek of abuse the compact pulled away from the mountain, and settled into a sedate climb to the top of the mountain. Ryosuke paid close attention to any oddities in the suspension as he drove the last two curves at a slow pace and along the straightaway into the parking lot. The drive was as uneventful as Ryosuke had hoped. He switched the car off, and opened the door.

"Everyone, check over hachi roku to make sure there aren't any major mechanical problems. Double check the suspension and structural settings to uncover any hidden surprises waiting to show themselves when driving at highway speeds. Kenta, come with me."

The smaller sandy haired driver trailed behind as Ryosuke stormed over to the vending machines. He took a deep breath to control his voice while noting that the shorter man looked worried as he stopped three steps away.

"Explain your hunch, Kenta."

Ryosuke simmered under the weight of the galling behavior his younger brother had displayed. Keisuke's dangerous actions had damaged his FD, and could easily have cost him his life had he failed to time everything perfectly. The reckless move Ryosuke thought his brother had used shook him deeply. His little brother's use of his car as a buffer could have gotten both of them killed if the Trueno had been any heavier. Only the feather light weight of the small compact allowed the stronger engine of the FD to shove it into the mountain. Both drivers would have died if not for modifications he had overseen to improve the balance, and abilities of the compact. Ryosuke pinned the man in front of him with a hard stare as he sought answers to Keisuke's escalating temper, and dangerous impulses.

"Uhm, well you know how competitive Keisuke san is with Fujiwara?" Kenta began.

"Yes. It's hard to miss. Fujiwara makes Keisuke so mad that I wonder if he's going to quit the team, or outright demand that Fujiwara gets canned some evenings."

"Ryosuke san, have you considered that Fujiwara making Keisuke san so angry has nothing to do with his insane growth as a fellow street racer?"

Kenta visibly swallowed as Ryosuke mulled his question over. He watched Kenta fidget as he pondered the meaning behind Kenta's question. Ryosuke could think of nothing except the younger driver's accelerated progress that could possibly fuel his brother's recent, explosive bouts of temper. He was unable to deduct from the question what Kenta had in mind by bringing up the subject.

"That's a bit vague, Kenta. Explain your thoughts on Keisuke's attitude problem in a clear way so I understand your perspective."

"I don't think Keisuke san recognizes the reason he gets so moody. But, I've noticed that Keisuke san doesn't like the amount of time you spend with Fujiwara. It seems like the more time you're working with Fujiwara, the angrier Keisuke san gets." Kenta rubbed his hands on his pants as he spoke.

"So, you believe Keisuke's behavior is directly linked to his being jealous of Fujiwara's time working with me?" Ryosuke knew his younger brother held his driving skills in awe, but did not plan on indulging his desire to stockpile knowledge. Fujiwara deserved to receive help to achieve higher levels of expertise as much as Keisuke.

"Uhm, Ryosuke san, I think you might have it backwards." Kenta shuffled his feet, and looked at their teammates checking over the panda Trueno. "Keisuke san's jealous of how much time you hold Fujiwara's attention. He doesn't want to admit it, but I think your brother is getting attached to Fujiwara. The way he sometimes looks at Fujiwara before he settles into that scowl makes me think that he wants to talk to Fujiwara, and can’t decide how to start a conversation. Fujiwara's always so quiet. It isn't easy to talk to him."

Ryosuke pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, and lit it, while he considered what Kenta implied. He took a long drag from his cigarette, thoughts spinning as he considered the known variables.

**'Kenta can't mean it like that, can he? If Fujiwara were attractive to Keisuke, I'd notice. I'm sure I would have picked up on something like that. Wouldn't I? Keisuke's turned his life around since he started driving. I can't believe he'd risk problems now that his life is calmer. Granted, getting him to help me with my one report by filling out that questiwomanire showed that Keisuke's still far more open to the idea. Still, Otouto couldn't have forgotten so much misery that he would be willing to take the risks, could he?'**

Kenta shifted his weight, bringing Ryosuke's musings back to where he was. He worded his thought to remove the possibly incorrect conclusion he was leaning toward. The younger man may not have meant his statement the way Ryosuke took it.

"Perhaps Keisuke's worried about Fujiwara getting attached to me, and seeking to monopolize my time. I don't believe that's a good reason for him to act like he has, especially tonight. The way I see things, Keisuke thinks he's being slighted somehow in his training."

Ryosuke was pragmatic about the problem. He stalled the smaller man before he could speak with a raised hand. "Keisuke's jealousy doesn't change the fact that I have to concentrate on Fujiwara because he has too little theoretical knowledge, Kenta. I have to bring our second ace up to the same level of comprehension Keisuke has mastered. That's the only way Fujiwara can succeed. I've already pointed that out."

"I don't think Keisuke san's training has anything to do with this, Ryosuke san. It isn't you being a role model that bugs him either. Keisuke san doesn't want to accept how much he fights himself where Fujiwara's concerned." Kenta started to walk away, anger painting his features.

"Wait, Kenta. Do you honestly think my otouto is turning gay?" Ryosuke stopped his crew member with a hard tone. It was Kenta's intention to place the innuendo in front of him. Kenta turned back to his leader with a frown on his face.

Kenta shook his head as if to deny the unwelcome thought. Whatever Kenta's mental argument was, the shorter man straightened his shoulders as he came to a decision. "No. Keisuke san's not gay. I know that he's had two girlfriends that he dumped so far. Everyone with the Red Suns knows about Keisuke san being a swinger, Ryosuke san. Those rumors have been around since he started the Walking Man Gang in middle school. We all know how much he hates that part of himself too. Knowing Keisuke san, failing to successfully ignore Fujiwara the way he wants would make him insanely grumpy. I think it explains his getting so pissed off all the time."

Ryosuke repressed a shudder at the mention of rumors. Despite his desperate battle to overcome his bisexual nature, Keisuke's violent pubescent years were well known in the Akagi area. Keisuke's choice to become a gangster had stemmed from his inability to control his reactions to another male student during his middle school career. Fights had escalated over several months as class mates ganged up on Keisuke, who refused to act upon his physical reactions. Even with his help to pull attacking school mates off, Keisuke often had bruises, and even suffered cracked ribs during his second semester.

Kenta continued to speak as Ryosuke forced his mind back to the conversation. ". . . makes him so angry. Whether he wants to admit it or not, Keisuke san's at least infatuated, if not in love with Fujiwara. I don't understand the appeal, but, . . . I think it's because of the challenge that Fujiwara gives him. I know Keisuke san better than most people now. I have nothing but respect for him as a person, and as an ace racer, Ryosuke san. Fujiwara's not the type Keisuke san normally notices either."

Kenta shoved his hands in his pockets as he glared at the ground while a shoe shifted a rock by his foot. "I see how much it bugs Keisuke san when Fujiwara listens to your every word. He hates it, and it doesn't seem like it's because Fujiwara steals his training time."

Kenta raised his head and pulled his hands out of his pockets as he looked Ryosuke in the eye. Ryosuke stared at the petite, sandy haired man who balled his fists at his sides. The younger driver looked away from him in a defiant pose.

"Sorry, Kenta. I can't think of anything to say." Ryosuke ran a hand over his eyes as he sighed.

"For every woman he mentions is cute, he also notices certain men, Ryosuke san. It isn't my imagination. Keisuke san doesn't have to say anything about the few guys he notices. His expression is the same one he gets with hot women. Fujiwara's nothing like the men your brother tends to notice."

Kenta rubbed a hand through his hair in obvious distress. "I've seen him get that look whenever he watches Fujiwara working with you. It's like it triggers the scowl that makes you think he wants to break Fujiwara's neck. Keisuke might think I ignore details, but I don't do it intentionally. I knew Fujiwara was tired, but I didn't know he has such a heavy work load, and all the rest. So I didn't think things through. That's not the same as not noticing details. I know Keisuke san's angry about liking Fujiwara because he doesn't want to feel like he does."

Ryosuke frowned at the mechanical team working on the compact as he smoked his cigarette. He began reviewing everything Kenta said. "So, you think Keisuke's in love with Fujiwara, and hates it. Hm . . . I've heard of stranger situations. It also fits how Keisuke operates. He hates that part of his personality, so hating Fujiwara's existence because of his reaction to him makes sense. A crush would also explain using his car to pin Fujiwara's hachi roku. The rumors about Keisuke becoming a gangster because he's bisexual are true. He's never acted on it, so I thought he'd gained control over it so to speak, Kenta. Thanks for making me aware of your theory. I'll have to think about this."

"Look, Keisuke san would bust my jaw if he learns that I told you I think he's in love with Fujiwara. I respect him, and don't want him to hate me. I want to help Keisuke san if I can. Ryosuke san, please go easy on Keisuke san? He's got to be freaked out right now. Fujiwara could have died tonight. I don't think Keisuke san can think straight unless he knows Fujiwara's okay. Crazy as things are getting, I honestly think he's falling for Fujiwara." The shorter man fell silent.

The plea Ryosuke heard in Kenta's voice gave him pause. He nodded agreement into the pregnant silence. Kenta smiled, and stepped away from the vending machine overhang. The smaller man walked toward the two mechanics who were busy with Fujiwara's compact.

**'The sullen looks that Keisuke flashes us whenever I work with Fujiwara on techniques might be jealousy other than losing time to discuss his impressions of the course. It is more difficult to get Keisuke to cooperate on nights where I spend additional time working with Fujiwara now that I'm thinking about this angle. Could Kenta be right? Is Keisuke jealous of me because I spend so much time teaching Fujiwara about mechanical tweaks? Is that triggering Keisuke's unpredictable fits of temper? How could he think I'm in his way where Fujiwara is concerned?'**

Ryosuke dropped his cigarette butt into a butt container while mulling over everything Kenta had divulged. If Keisuke had fallen in love with Takumi Fujiwara, all bets were off. Ryosuke knew that getting his brother to see reason would be difficult due to such unwelcome circumstances. He had been certain that he knew Keisuke's motives before this. The older Takahashi brother began to make a silent catalog of his brother's behavior to see if Kenta's hunch held additional merits. Ryosuke's thoughts whirled in a tangle of images, and actions, as he tried to analyze Keisuke's motives.

**'Why did Keisuke yank the fuses out of his ABS computer, and train to master Fujiwara's level of braking skill if he's attracted to Fujiwara? Isn't he trying to get my approval? Keisuke knows I admire Fujiwara's foot work. Granted, Keisuke puts the fuses back in when we get ready to leave for the next course. So, Why go to such lengths to be better than the man he's drawn to, . . . if attraction’s the cause? Isn't he trying to master his FD without the brake computer to get my approval? What could this bitter rivalry that Keisuke started with Fujiwara mean if it isn't about getting my approval? What am I missing? There must be a piece to the puzzle that I can’t see.'**

Ryosuke concluded that it was going to be a much longer night than he had anticipated. He began to make plans to salvage the situation for Project D. Pulling out his cell phone and checking the time, Ryosuke decided it was too late to call the rival team's captain, and attempt to reschedule. He would have to call later in the day, and forfeit both battles. He hoped Keisuke would call with an update on Fujiwara's condition, and location soon. The older Takahashi frowned at the night sky as he debated actions to take to cope with his younger brother's potential indiscretions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keisuke comes to an unwelcome conclusion at the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hard to believe I wrote this story during 2012 & 2013 originally. At the time, my younger son was wrestling with the realization that he was attracted to a male classmate of his. Amazing where we writers gain inspiration from isn't it? A story to help my younger son cope with fears due to being bisexual, and putting it into realistic expectations evolved into an actual series of novels once the rest of the teenagers in my life took an interest in this projects, and asked me to share it with them all. It was on fanfiction net for a while, but I took it down when I heard rumors that all stories involving boy's love were being targeted for deletion. It was moved to adult-fanfiction org where it has remained ever since then. I do hope this story is well received by readers.

Keisuke waited in the emergency room visitor's lounge wishing for some kind of news about Fujiwara's condition. The compact scraping against the mountain at an angle, and bouncing toward the cliff flashed through his mind's eye. The frequency of the mental replay kept his teeth grinding. Anger flashing in Takumi's eyes as he tried to protect the younger ace danced through Keisuke's imagination beside the nightmarish image of the hachi roku going out of control.

**'Why did he have to yank away from me and get back into hachi roku? Fujiwara's wreck's probably my fault since I did threaten to kick his ass. I suck at saying things the right way when I'm worried. Guess he didn't understand that I was yelling at him because I was afraid for him. Why couldn't the damned idiot at least listen to me? I should've intervened sooner. Could've had Aniki tell him to get into the FD before he left on that last run. Damn, if only it didn't piss me off when he listens to Aniki so closely. . . . . Why can't you ever listen to me like that, Takumi kun?'**

Keisuke could not silence thoughts hammering his psyche as he tried to remain seated in an overstuffed chair. He was near a communal TV that played some antiquated movie. The hospital intended for it to pacify the handful of late night visitors that waited for news of their loved ones' welfare. However, the noise only agitated Keisuke more as the clock arms crawled around the instrument's face.

Keisuke fought the desire to pound the wall while waiting for a doctor to let him know Takumi's condition. To hit the wall was a useless gesture. The panicky racer glared at the doors willing someone to step through and speak to him. Keisuke's nerves were shot because he did not know whether or not his teammate was stable.

Standing, Keisuke moved across the tiles, unable to curb the adrenaline that refused to recede. He paced several times across the polished floor. Although sick of doing so, Keisuke could not remain seated. Restless pressure rose within his chest until he could not withstand being in the same spot. Driven to action in a desperate attempt to curb his simmering gall, Keisuke did the only thing he could think of to burn off excess energy.

Fujiwara's head wound had bled a great deal. Such injuries were not fatal as a rule. Although Keisuke knew Fujiwara would recover unless there were serious complications, he could not relax despite knowing the facts about minor head injuries. The fault for this accident being his kept pounding across Keisuke's guilt ridden conscience.

"Takahashi, Keisuke san?" A calm voice spun him around to face a small, elderly physician who waited at the entrance of the emergency room.

Keisuke was halfway to the door as he began talking. "That's me. Is Fujiwara all right? Has he woken up? Can I see him?"

"Your friend is resting upstairs. He does have a concussion, so we're keeping him for observation. Mostly, he's suffering from acute exhaustion. We sedated him so he can rest peacefully. However, he's fighting the effects and thrashing terribly in his sleep." The placid voice spoke in soothing tones, but the doctor's words did not lull Keisuke's fears.

Keisuke interrupted before the man could say anything else. "Can I check on him? I know Fujiwara's been overdoing it. I plan to give him a serious piece of my mind when he wakes up. I'll have my father get involved since he's a doctor also. I won't let that idiot do anything like this ever again. Just, let me check in on him although it's after hours, . . . please?"

The elderly physician seemed surprised, but nodded and led Keisuke toward the back of the emergency room to a roomy lift. "Your father is also a doctor? Which hospital does he work at?"

"My father works in Akagi General several days a week plus is a partial owner in the Takahashi clinic in Gunma Prefecture. Can I please see Fujiwara now?" Keisuke's impatience reflected in his voice, making the elderly man stare at him.

"Perhaps you can calm Fujiwara san better than a sedative. However, you must refrain from being so upset so that Fujiwara san might actually settle down since you know him." The doctor's admonishment caused Keisuke to look over at him. His expression must have mirrored the riotous feelings he could not fully contain, much less comprehend.

The physician spoke while cleaning his immaculate glasses on a miniature wipe. "I'm not certain about whatever has Fujiwara san so worried, but his anxiety is most likely the source of this acute exhaustion. Your friend continues to say that he'll work harder to insure that he's keeping up. He's tossing and turning while asking that someone not leave him behind. We gave up on an iv because we simply can't keep him still to insert the needle safely."

Keisuke snorted. "Fujiwara works two jobs, plus he's training to become a professional race car driver. I bet it's too many work hours that have exhausted him." Keisuke shoved his hands into his pockets to insure that no one saw them shaking as he pondered the doctor's news.

"I can see how that could be contributing to his problem. Perhaps Fujiwara san is having trouble with quotas at one of his jobs. Has he mentioned anything about difficulties with work to you, Takahashi san?"

"Somehow that doesn't sound right. Fujiwara delivers tofu to the Akina resort for his father's store in the morning, and then goes to his other job. Far as I know the tofu shop hasn’t lost any of their delivery contracts."

Keisuke frowned, suddenly aware that he knew precious little of his teammate's private life beyond the most generic information. Filling out the intake papers with a promise that Aniki could fill out the missing details once he arrived had driven home how little Keisuke knew his teammate. Belatedly Keisuke realized he was thinking about the gas station where Fujiwara worked part time while still in high school. He could not say what Fujiwara's full time job even was, so low quotas were actually possible. Fumihiro delivered the videos to Fujiwara's home every week. Yet Keisuke had never bothered to visit Fujiwara's home despite knowing the address, phone number, and Fujiwara's father's full name. Ryosuke had asked him to memorize that much information in case of emergencies like this one.

"Are financial troubles at home causing him to work so much?" The elderly doctor's voice snapped Keisuke’s attention back to the hospital corridor they walked through on their way to another elevator.

"Fujiwara hasn't mentioned any problems. Then again, . . . he’s rather quiet about a lot of things . . . although I do know he has to do the daily tofu shop deliveries for his father."

"Fujiwara san's quite motivated to take on so many things at once. Many youngsters are into video games, and a number of other meaningless pursuits these days. My own grandson is difficult to drag away from public arcades after school each afternoon."

The elevator came to a halt, and Keisuke followed the elderly man into the hallway without a reply. He followed the physician to a door that stood ajar. Light gleamed on the pale tiles casting warmth across the sterile floor. "We placed Fujiwara san in a private room since he's so restless. Once he quiets down, we'll move him to a public ward."

A glance inside showed Keisuke that Takumi was not sleeping comfortably. The reddish brown haired teenager was grumbling words in disjointed phrases as a nurse tried to keep him from tossing himself out of the lowered bed. Keisuke slipped past the doctor to get close enough to grab the younger ace's shoulders. It seemed that Fujiwara was struggling with a nightmare as his shoulders felt hard knotted beneath his fingers.

"Fujiwara, calm down. You need to relax and rest." Keisuke spoke to the younger man as he pulled him into a hug without thought for his actions.

The younger driver groaned while Keisuke listened to his disjointed ranting for the first time. "Have to keep up . . . Keisuke . . . san . . . Ryosuke san . . . Can't let the team down . . . for the team . . . Have to do more . . . get better. . . . have to do better. So much to learn. . . Make it work." The slow, drugged words spilling from Takumi's lips sent Keisuke's heart slamming into his ribs. "Have to get better . . . won't get left behind . . . So awesome . . . Don't know enough, . . . got to figure out. . ."

"Idiot, the one more likely to get left behind is me. Stop it, damn you. You need to rest, Fujiwara. We're the best drivers inside Gunma Prefecture, after Aniki. You and I are tied for second place. Stop torturing yourself with such bull shit, Fujiwara."

Takumi was struggling less as if the words he was speaking were getting heard and understood. Keisuke hugged the smaller driver against his chest with tears leaking past his lashes as Takumi muttered. "Keisuke san, won't fail . . . work, . . . harder . . . please . . . Don't leave, . . . behind . . . I'll earn place . . . Promise. . . wait . . ."

Takumi's closed lids twitched. The teen's arm lifted in a limp, spasmodic reflex to reach toward whatever image flashed through his dreams. Keisuke looked down at the tormented driver that he had watched slam into the mountain wall earlier that morning.

An unpleasant thought thrust itself into Keisuke's mind. He was not jealous of Takumi kun’s phenomenal growth and skills. Nor was he particularly bothered about Takumi learning all the things he needed to learn about cars from his brother. The thing driving him into frequent furies was his brother's iron clad influence over Takumi. He wanted Fujiwara Takumi to give him a much larger slice of the attention that Ryosuke currently received. Comprehension dawned. His dedication to so many hours to become an invincible driver was to attract Fujiwara's intense gaze that so often focused on Ryosuke.

Keisuke hated feeling like his older brother held a place in this man's heart. He discovered that his irritation came from relentlessly searching for an avenue into the amber haired racer's life, and failing.

"Damn it, you almost left me behind tonight. Don't leave me, Takumi kun. I can't get to the pros without you being here to push me. So, . . . get some rest, Fujiwara. Quit being so stubborn. I won't go anywhere before you wake up. I promise."

Keisuke couldn't stop tears from falling as he rocked the incoherent driver. The elderly physician had moved closer to his elbow Keisuke noted from the corner of his eye. Takumi's head fell limp against his shoulder. His words must have gotten through to his teammate because Takumi relaxed in his hold.

"Let's get out of this man’s way. It appears he's best suited to calming Fujiwara san." The elderly physician bowed, and smiled in a gentle way that reminded Keisuke of the grandfather he had mentioned himself being. "Thank you, Takahashi san. I'll have a chair brought in for you. It appears Fujiwara san needs your presence. I can see that you're close."

"Thanks for everything you’ve done for my teammate this morning, Doctor."

Keisuke heard the door close as he leaned his head against Takumi's. He nuzzled into the earthy chestnut streaked hair on Takumi's head. He inhaled the younger man's scent without intention. Sun warmed honey, and rich allspice blended with a subtle reminiscence of the sweetly smoky taste of hazelnuts wrapped within natural musk. Another mouth watering breath followed as Keisuke registered how sinfully seductive Fujiwara smelled. Alarm skated up his spine as he found himself unable to stop memorizing his teammate’s scent.

Even as he rocked his teammate to keep Fujiwara quiet, Keisuke's thoughts shifted to his much resented and recent wet dreams about the man he held. It was normal for Keisuke to have such dreams, so he blew off the episodes as his unwanted bisexual personality glitch making an appearance.

However, feeling this devastated by Fujiwara's accident, Keisuke wondered if his dreams were symptoms of something far more dangerous. With his nose getting teased by the highly sensual scent of his teammate, Keisuke began thinking that he was in serious trouble. After Takumi wrapped an arm around his waist, as if to prevent abandonment, Keisuke truly began to understand how much difficulty he had stumbled into without noticing. Heart thrumming, body tightening with a blatant upsurge of lust, Keisuke knew he had to do some serious evaluating of his emotions. To distract himself from the unwanted effects of keeping his teammate calm, Keisuke began speaking softly to the sleeping driver.

"Fujiwara, I've never intended to leave you behind. I wouldn't have thrown my plans of going pro in your face, and told you to come along if I had ever intended to let you fall back into obscurity. You're definitely getting into the pro circuit with me one way or another."

On an uncheckable impulse he kissed the top of the other driver's head. The action made Keisuke's eyes widen as he realized what he had done. To control his mounting panic, Keisuke continued to promise the youth he held that he would not be left behind. While softly talking, he wrestled with powerful, emotional turmoil. He had vague awareness of a chair leg scraping against the tile floor. His heart felt torn whenever Keisuke wondered if Ryosuke was the main source of Fujiwara's distress. The younger man alternated between muttering that he was not good enough to be on Project D's team, and airing his palpable fear of being left behind as the last dregs of night faded.

A need to sleep tugged at Keisuke. As the last dregs of adrenaline faded, weariness forced Keisuke to untangle himself from Takumi's twitching body. He laid Takumi back on the bed. Sinking into the chair next to the hospital bed, Keisuke considered how little he understood the phenomenal Akina downhill ace, or even himself.

**'Why is Fujiwara so afraid he isn't good enough to be around me, and Aniki? Is he getting attached to one, or both of us? How deep's his attachment getting? It must be Aniki that Takumi's most afraid of disappointing, or losing. Can't I be the one he's afraid to lose? He’s been saying my name too, so he's probably afraid of failing me somehow also. Is there a chance to make things work with him if I make myself understood?'**

**'What am I thinking? Didn't I learn my lesson when I was a child? I've already been through unbearable misery because of getting hardons over one guy. I'm not getting mixed up in that kind of shit a second time. Takumi isn't even the kind of man I've always noticed. He's not the least bit effeminate. Then again, he's very quiet and seems kind of weak willed at times. Maybe it's his personality getting to me. I’ve got to put on the brakes before I get into serious trouble. The wet dreams have got to stop before I really lose it.'**

Takumi started to twist, probably due to his dreams turning darker yet again. Keisuke grabbed his wrist in a firm grip and spoke to him. The younger racer settled into a calmer sleep, much to Keisuke's relief. His mind wandered over the things he had learned that evening as sunlight filtered through the plastic shades covering the window.

**'When did this attraction to Fujiwara start? I haven't stopped thinking about him for a while. How could I ignore the warning signs? Why is this happening? Fuck, if only I didn't feel this way! I never should have told myself that I'm watching him because I have to beat him for slaughtering my winning streak. Telling myself that has kept me from recognizing the real problem. This attraction is a lost cause. Fujiwara’s probably strong on the straight end of the scale. Not a chance that I'm going to risk getting into that kind of nightmare a second time. I learned my lesson in middle school. Gotta shake this feeling, but nothing I've tried to date has worked. Why can't I stop this fixation like I have all the others I've felt? Am I falling in love with Fujiwara Takumi, or something? God, I don't believe I just asked myself something as fucked up as that. I'm not going to let things get that out of control! There's got to be another explanation for these feelings! Think, idiot!'**

Trying to find another answer, Keisuke held onto Takumi's wrist as he let his head rest on the edge of the mattress. Sorting out his thoughts, and feelings in the wake of the night's explosive activities continued to loop back to the unwelcome thought that he was in love with the younger man. The thought of having fallen for his teammate did not set well on Keisuke's mind. He could ignore physical attractions easily enough, but love was another matter entirely. Mind whirling with different possibilities to explain his irrational thoughts, Keisuke skirted that one dangerous possibility, seeking an easier solution. He drifted into a troubled sleep still holding Takumi's wrist.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi awakens in the hospital and panics over his situation. Ryosuke and Keisuke confront Takumi about why he's so exhausted.

CHAPTER 5

Takumi's nose told him that he was in an antiseptic environment long before he opened his eyes. White walls greeted him, with a television bolted into the ceiling grabbing his attention. All were foreign objects to Takumi's slightly blurry vision. A glance down his body told Takumi he was in a hospital gown with a blanket covering his legs. It seemed a strange atmosphere to be in as his mind began to function and his eyes regained focus.

He lifted a hand to rub his forehead because it hurt. Cloth met his fingertips. His eyes widened as Takumi recalled that his vision stopped working while driving. Certainty that he had been in a wreck swamped his mind. He tried to piece together any fragments that might help him uncover how bad his hachi roku's damage was, but his throbbing skull made the exercise difficult. Takumi refrained from groaning with difficulty.

A disjointed sense that he had heard Keisuke san saying he would not leave him surfaced. His teammate hugged him in one section of the unique nightmare he had the night before, or was it the day before? Takumi had the impression that Keisuke san had cried in the broken, segmented dreams swirling through his sleep. A sense of being rocked as if he were a child skittered through Takumi’s consciousness at some point within his ongoing nightly torment.

Feeling as if someone had held him while he battled to catch the two Mazdas that got smaller as they raced away remained with Takumi. He had a hazy sense of being kissed on the top of the head as if he were a beloved, yet fragile child. Overall, it was the oddest dream he had ever experienced. Those hazy words and sensations interfered with his normal battle to keep a visual on vanishing tail lights Takumi chased whenever he closed his eyes.

Feeling mild pressure on his left wrist, Takumi turned his head to see what was restraining him. The sight of Keisuke's head laying beside his arm with a hand wrapped loosely around his wrist shocked Takumi. His teammate looked haggard as he slept. His hand was held so close to Keisuke's face that Takumi felt his breath fanning across his skin. From the swollen, red rimmed state of the wheat hued blond's closed eyes, it was possible the older man had cried. It caught Takumi off guard to see such obvious worry for his welfare.

**'Maybe I didn't dream Keisuke's voice last night. I guess he was worried about me. I should've listened when he chased me down to protect me from myself, but I got mad when he threatened to beat the crap out of me. How much of the dream was real last night? He looks like he cried, so that much must have happened. What will I do if I totaled my hachi roku? Damn, Oyaji will kill me if I destroyed the car! I really screwed up. Keisuke san was right. I've blown Project D's reputation because I wouldn't listen last night. First I ignored Ryosuke san’s advice to stop for the night, then Keisuke san’s.'**

Takumi's memory of the show down he had with the team’s uphill ace was more focused than the night before. The harsh scowl on Keisuke's face as he yelled flashed into stark relief. For a moment Takumi was reminded of his father's wrath whenever he was doing something dumb. He recalled Keisuke yanking his keys out of his hands and grabbing his arm in a painful vice grip. That memory made Takumi check and see if he had a bruise. His arm looked normal as he studied it for any damage.

He remembered the fury experienced over Keisuke's threatening behavior as he forcefully took back his car keys. Takumi knew he had jumped back into his car to get away from Keisuke san. He had tugged on the old seatbelt, instead of the racing straps he should have worn because he was in a hurry to escape Keisuke. His eyes refused to work as he entered a tight uphill turn. Memory supplied a harsh scraping sound combined with a forceful, slamming sensation as his original belt failed. From that point Takumi's recall shifted into familiar dreams that were almost hard wired memories in their own right.

He looked around the small hospital room. Takumi wondered why he wasn't in a multiple bed wing surrounded by a white privacy curtains like anyone with minor injuries would expect. Understanding that he was in a private room alarmed Takumi. Did he have injuries other than the bandage on his forehead and sore ribs? Takumi was fairly certain that his skull, and partial chest were the only things hurting as he turned his focus internally seeking other pains he had overlooked.

A nurse popped her head into the room, and smiled as Takumi tried to disengage his wrist from Keisuke's iron grip. "Good morning. It looks as if you did get some rest. Your friend had quite a time calming you last night, Fujiwara san."

The nurse bustled about the room on quiet feet as she took his blood pressure, and temperature.

"Uhm, how did I get here?" Takumi hoped the nurse would answer. Had Keisuke brought him in, or did he arrive in an ambulance? Arriving in an ambulance was a sign that he was in worse shape than he felt he should be.

"You were in a car accident. How is your head feeling this morning? Would you like to take your pain relievers now?" The nurse spoke softly so as not to wake Keisuke.

"My head does hurt." Takumi frowned. His head flopped back against the pillow as a wave of dizzy horror drained him. "Damn, I can't believe I wrecked my hachi roku last night."

Although Takumi still had no idea how he got to the hospital, he lacked the energy to rephrase his question. He tried to picture what hachi roku might look like. If Takumi had done serious damage, his father would not get the chance to kill him. He would do himself in before his father knew the details. When the engine had blown, Takumi felt as if he had lost a part of himself. If he had done major damage to his car again, the loss would be twice as horrific because this time he was truly responsible for the damage.

Takahashi Ryosuke stepped into the room after knocking. Seeing his team captain's controlled gaze, shame enveloped Takumi. "Ryosuke san, uhm, I'm so sorry. I really messed up last night. I should've listened when you said to take a break. But, I honestly thought I was fine to make that last run."

Takumi flushed to his toes as his eyes slipped to his bedding which he found his free hand fisting into a wad. He had failed everyone involved with Project D. Keisuke san's accusation that he would ruin the team's reputation flashed into focus as he made himself look at his softly speaking mentor.

"It would've been better had you accepted my advice. For now, let's focus on how you're doing." Ryosuke looked down at him as he spoke in a stiff voice that was laced with undercurrents Takumi found even more disquieting than being trapped within Keisuke's sleeping hold.

"Guess you'll have to forfeit my race because I blew it, Ryosuke san. I let everyone down in an unforgivable way."

"I'm not concerned with whether we win races any longer, Fujiwara. You've been pushing yourself much too hard, and need to take it easier from now on."

"But, I can't take it easy and deserve my place on the team roster."

Before he could continue, he was interrupted by Keisuke's sleep slurred voice. "Knock it off, Fujiwara. Damn, you're the biggest pain in the ass I've ever met!"

The spiky blond's temper was already flaring as Takumi turned his head toward his teammate. He could hear the nurse jotting something in his chart. She handed him a small paper cup that contained two pills. The medication dissolved on his tongue before he could grab the water glass. He was grateful for the rapid relief that spread through his skull as he tossed back the small amount of liquid he was given.

"I'm trying to apologize for wrecking Project D's reputation last night. How does that make me a pain in the ass, Keisuke san?"

Keisuke's angry tone made him wince. "Knock it off, Dumbass! You scared the shit out of me last night. You wouldn't listen to me, and wound up bouncing off the mountain side. If I hadn't boxed your car in with mine, you'd be very dead at the bottom of a cliff. A wrecking crew would be trying to find all the pieces to you and the hachi roku if not for my reacting in time." The blond released his grip on his wrist and swiped messy wheat spikes out of tired eyes. "Next time you decide to be such an idiot, Fujiwara, I really will beat the crap out of you so you can't get back into your car."

"Speaking of which, Hachi roku's in far better shape than you are, Fujiwara." Ryosuke spoke in a cryptic tone that made Takumi wonder about how deep his mentor’s disappointment ran. The nurse bowed out of the room Takumi noticed with a touch of relief. Knowing he deserved his team mates’ wrath was not the same as having it publicly aired in front of strangers.

Takumi stared at his knees as Keisuke's remark sank in. **'Keisuke san stopped hachi roku from going over a cliff? How'd he manage that? I don't understand how he could box my car in as he put it. Did his FD get badly damaged? Why would Keisuke san do something to damage his FD? I don't get any of this.'**

"Your car's damage is mostly cosmetic. We can remove the dents on the passenger side and in front of your driver side door where Keisuke pushed the hachi roku back against the mountain with his FD. It'll need paint touch ups to repair the scuff marks and scrapes on both sides. The passenger side light panel needed replacement as well. Otherwise it seemed to be mechanically sound. I borrowed it to get here today as a test to insure that there isn't any major structural, or suspension damage we have yet to discover. With your permission I’ll drive it back to the garage to get the repair work underway."

Takumi nodded acceptance. He was far too relieved to learn hachi roku was in one piece to get upset about someone else driving it. If anything, Takumi trusted Ryosuke's ability to drive his car more than he trusted himself right now.

"You, on the other hand, have a concussion, bruised ribs, and your blood work showed very alarming news. Your current doctor says you have an iron deficiency and are low on several other vitamins and minerals necessary to keep you well. He wants to do some further tests to determine whether or not you have digestive tract problems. I've already authorized them, so resign yourself, Fujiwara. We’ll have a complete picture of how bad your heath is within forty-eight hours." A black eyebrow rose as Ryosuke crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wait. How do you know so much, and what gives you the right to authorize tests for me, Ryosuke san?" Takumi was too shocked to growl precisely, yet the thought of how expensive this hospital visit was going to be floored Takumi. He did not need a huge medical bill on top of everything else.

"I'm the one who finished filling out the paper work to cover your medical bills, Fujiwara. I have a right to know since I'm paying for your hospital stay."

"Wait! Ryosuke san, it's my . . ."

A savage growl erupted from Keisuke's throat, followed by a torrent of angry words spouting from his lips. "Why the hell didn't you take care of yourself? If you weren't feeling well, you should have opened your mouth and told us before getting into a wreck! That's one line you should’ve never crossed, Fujiwara!"

Ryosuke stepped between him and his angry brotherwith a raised and placating hand. He took a step back after receiving an especially nasty glare from Keisuke. The spiky haired blond turned his angry visage back on Takumi who cringed. Keisuke proceeded to make his annoyance clearer as he needled him.

"Another thing I want to clear up is the crap you were ranting after you were sedated. I don't know how you came to the asinine conclusion that you aren't good enough to be on the team, Fujiwara! But, . . . I’m telling you right now! . . . Stop making yourself crazy with that damned bull shit! You're as important to Project D as Aniki, and I. The only reason you were offered a place on this team is because you honestly belong on the roster!"

Takumi realized that Keisuke san wasn't about to let his brother foil his verbal pounding. He understood that his teammate had valid reasons to yell at him. Project D had to forfeit the downhill race tonight because he was stubborn when the truth about his exhaustion was pointed out by both rotary brothers during the night. Takumi knew he had done exactly what Keisuke san had warned him against doing. He had damaged the reputation of Project D by getting into a needless accident.

"Anyone can ace an uphill course, but not the downhill. You're on your way to becoming one of the best drivers in this nation, Fujiwara. Aniki asked you to join the team because he knows better than anyone how difficult it is to control a car the way you do. I demanded that you go pro with me because of your rare skill behind the wheel. So pull your head out of your ass, and get it together!"

"That's enough, Keisuke. Time for you to calm down." Ryosuke grabbed the shaking blond's shoulder as he forced his way into the conversation. "You're worried about Fujiwara's welfare, and need to blow off some of the anxiety his accident caused. However, I think he's gotten the message so anything more will only hamper your efforts, Otouto."

Ryosuke's fingers were white knuckled with the hold he had on his brother's shoulder Takumi noted with alarm. He had seen Keisuke get angry before, but never to this extent. His older teammate was often in a foul mood and snappish which Takumi thought was probably normal for the taciturn man. He swallowed hard as Keisuke's wrath washed over him with a hostile look. He felt that he deserved every drop of venom the dark blond driver unleashed.

Takumi gripped the hospital blanket as he tried to hold in his dismay over how complete his failure was in his own eyes. "I let you both down badly last night. I know I deserve to get chewed out, Ryosuke san. Keisuke san has every right to yell at me. There's nothing worse than breaking my word to everyone the way I did last night."

"Fujiwara, how long have you been skipping meals because you were too focused on training?" Ryosuke asked while holding his brother's visibly trembling shoulder.

Takumi felt like an idiot because he had been so focused on keeping his place with the team that he honestly had not paid attention to anything else. He frowned at his knees while trying to recall recent eating habits.

"Not sure. I haven't been paying much attention to things that I've been eating. Most mornings I think I grabbed something on my way out the door to my day job after I drove a few rounds. On my way to do night training I think I grabbed something to eat, but I was thinking about how to use everything I've been learning from you and Matsimoto san on my home course to improve so I wouldn't disgrace the team. I'm sure that I always ate on my lunch breaks at work, Ryosuke san."

He watched his spiky-haired teammate's scowl deepen dramatically over his answer. **'Keisuke san looks like he's really going to kill me. Can't blame him after I caused this disaster.'**

"Are you seriously saying you don't fucking remember eating? How the fuck . . . ?" Ryosuke cut Keisuke off with a forceful shake to get his attention.

Takumi watched the brothers exchange meaningful glares. He saw the byplay of emotions cross both faces of the men who loomed over him. The silent war of wills going on beside his bed was uncomfortable. Takumi swallowed hard. He was to blame for the discord between the siblings.

"Keisuke, I want to talk to you . . . outside." Ryosuke's odd inflection caught Takumi's attention. His voice always held undercurrents that implied everything he said had multiple meanings. That was part of the older Takahashi brother's demeanor, but the nuances as he stared Keisuke down seemed to hold far more weight than normal. Ryosuke pointed toward the hallway, and Keisuke yanked free of his brother's hold to stomp out of the room.

"Have you only been skipping meals because you weren't thinking about the need to eat? Or, . . . have you had stomach problems which are causing an aversion to eating, Fujiwara?"

“Uhm, . . . Well, I haven't been feeling very well after eating a full meal recently, but I wouldn't say I’m in pain or anything like that. Guess I have gotten nauseous a couple of times. Kind of think I've got a mild summer cold, Ryosuke san. You know . . . the kind of short term stomach bug everyone gets sooner or later? Since I don't have any problems drinking things, I guess it’ll go away in a few days."

"Thanks for the information. I'll tell your doctor about this in case it's relevant. My feeling is that you need those digestive tract tests, Fujiwara. Don't let Keisuke's angry outburst bother you. He actually considers you one of his friends. Your accident has given him an overdose of anxiety to unload. He gets a little difficult when he's been given a valid reason to be upset as I think you've learned by now." The black-haired street racer left the hospital room to confront his irate brother in the hallway. The door clicked softly shut behind him.

Takumi sighed as he considered the odd dream where he thought he heard Keisuke san speaking to him. Did Keisuke san promise not to leave him behind? Ryosuke san's advice reinforced the dream fragments. It made Takumi reconsider the nurse's comment about Keisuke san trying to calm him the previous night.

It made sense that Keisuke san would be angry with him over his glaring failure either way. Over the duration of their acquaintance, Takumi had come to the conclusion that the spiky wheat haired man disliked him. To be told that Keisuke san considered him a friend seemed odd.

Still, considering the accident, Keisuke san had reason to have an excess of anger to unload. Anyone would be irritated over damaging their car to prevent someone else from driving off a cliff. The older driver was right to be livid with him. Takumi knew that if he had to damage hachi roku in order to save someone who had ignored sound advice, he would be blindly furious.

Still Ryosuke san had said Keisuke san was upset specifically because he considered him to be a friend. Takumi rubbed his eyes as his head relaxed on the pillow while he tried to understand where his dark-haired mentor had gotten that idea. All his interactions with Keisuke san made Takumi think his uphill teammate detested him specifically. Trying to decide how to make up for last night's inexcusable disaster to everyone on the Project D team, Takumi’s eyes fluttered closed amidst conflicting thoughts. His mind stuttered to a halt as he drifted back into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryosuke confronts Keisuke about his recent behaviors during team practices and meets. Although Keisuke hates the lecture, he is forced to concede he's attracted to Takumi.

CHAPTER 6

"It would have been nice if you'd called to give me an additional update on Fujiwara, Keisuke. Would you have called at all if not for having to fill out his paperwork and realizing you know almost nothing about Fujiwara?" Censure laced Ryosuke's tone as he started the confrontation.

"I was a little busy, Aniki. I had to help calm that idiot down before he hurt himself. He was thrashing so much that he almost hurt the nurse who was trying to restrain him."

Keisuke was irritated at being on the receiving end of his older brother's wrath. It was rare when they argued, but Keisuke never felt he could win if Ryosuke showed this kind of displeasure. "Why didn't you stop Fujiwara from driving that last round last night, Aniki? We wouldn't be here if you'd told him to stop for the night!"

"I informed Fujiwara that he seemed inordinately tired and should end practice early. He said he felt fine to make another run."

"Well, you should've taken his keys away from him since he didn’t listen. Or, you could've called me over. I'd have been happy to take them for you, Aniki."

"Keisuke, a fight is the last thing the team needs. Fujiwara was warned that he needed to stop. He chose to make that last run. Because it turned out this way, we know about his health issues before they can become critical. He just admitted to thinking he has some kind of mild stomach flu. I have a feeling that his symptoms aren’t as simple as he thinks." Ryosuke's voice remained much softer, yet seemed ten times more lethal with how quietly he spoke.

Keisuke closed his eyes in defeat. He had known Ryosuke would not consider a physical confrontation as an acceptable option. "I heard you the first time, Aniki. Damn, how are we going to salvage things if Fujiwara is really sick, Aniki? We can't consider moving forward with Project D if he's seriously ill unless we find a replacement driver."

"From now on, consider the rest of us before going overboard in your temper tantrums, Otouto. I'm not happy that you chose to do the insane things you did last night, even if I understand your reasons. Chasing after the ambulance was the least unreasonable of all the things you've done recently. At least your call alerted us to where Fujiwara was taken. Still, I had intended to go with Fujiwara because I know his critical data in case of such an emergency, Keisuke.” Ryosuke deflected Keisuke's questions in favor of lecturing him. “Another thing, I think any medical concerns will be corrected in time so we won't have to replace Fujiwara."

"Look, I felt like I had to make sure Fujiwara was all right so I followed the ambulance. It was my fault he took that turn at full speed and lost control. I yelled at him at the rest stop to get into FD because he was so tired. Next thing I knew he was back in his car and hauling ass back toward the course head. It was my responsibility to stay with him because of that screw up and I knew it."

Ryosuke gave him a long look before he nodded his head slightly in acceptance of the answer, then spoke with a soft voice that held firm conviction. "I'm forfeiting both battles tonight."

“What? . . . Aniki, you can't be serious. My FD's fine. It got a few scuff marks, but that isn't going to prevent me from winning tonight." Keisuke's already frayed temper unraveled another notch as he watched his older brother give him a hard stare.

He had made Ryosuke very angry. It showed in the tightening of his brother’s lips and narrowed eyes. Keisuke could not stop the flare of resentment burning in his chest over the way he was getting considered.

"Otouto, you miss the point. This decision has nothing to do with FD's mechanical condition. This is a decision I'm making because of your state of mind. There's zero possibility of my letting you drive hard while your head's this messed up. Had the hachi roku been a hundred grams heavier, you'd be dead instead of arguing with me. Fujiwara would most likely have died also."

"Fujiwara really would've died if I hadn't bumped him against the mountain, Aniki. FD has enough horse power and I knew it could handle the extra weight so long as I pushed hachi roku from directly behind the front tire. It worked like a charm too." Keisuke tried to defend his actions the previous night.

Ryosuke's soft voice turned glacial. "It was a very bad call to make. You already know how dangerous that kind of maneuver is in cars with FD’s weight distribution. Were you driving something as heavy as an R 32, your stunt wouldn't have bordered on truly suicidal, Otouto! Hate G-TR all you want, but that car is one of the few with enough weight and horsepower to make box in maneuvers relatively safe. I'm not going to make you regret being born over taking such an insanely stupid gamble because I know your mind set. That knowledge is also precisely the reason for my forfeiting both battles this evening."

"I may be mad at Fujiwara, but that doesn't mean I can't handle my battle this evening. I know we have to forfeit Fujiwara's battle since he's in the hospital. That doesn't mean I can't run a time attack on the downhill, and set a new course record in his place to salvage our reputation."

He did not like the disappointed gleam that entered Ryosuke's eyes. It annoyed Keisuke to think that his older brother might hold Fujiwara's affection as he glared back at the dark haired brother he had worshiped as a kid.

"Keisuke, you will not be allowed to drive tonight. You're too distressed over Fujiwara's accident. I see zero chance of you being able to put his accident behind you. I'm not an idiot. You don't have to pretend that you're in a rivalry anymore. Last night’s stunt made that very clear to me." Ryosuke kept his voice soft. Shocked as his brother's words sank beneath the surface, Keisuke discovered another reason for feeling so shaky.

**'Does this mean that Aniki knows? When did he figure everything out? I didn't even realize I was denying that I've got more than a temporary attraction to Fujiwara until last night. How could he know before me and not say anything?'**

His heart pounding, Keisuke staggered back a step while speaking. "Aniki, what are you saying?"

"Keisuke, I won't say that I'm happy with your choice in lovers, or whatever it is you have in mind for Fujiwara. Even so, it is the potential disastrous end of Project D that is the only reason I have any qualms about your interest in him. Unless those glares you always give me when I instruct Fujiwara have another meaning that you care to share, you've been assuming incorrectly that I'm a rival for Fujiwara's interest. My only intention is to catch Fujiwara up to the same driving theory levels you've already mastered. Stealing him away from you is absolutely not in my plans."

The irritated nutmeg haired man folded his arms across his chest and leveled a mocking stare on him. Keisuke closed his eyes, and clenched his jaw.

**'At least Aniki isn't condemning me for being attracted to Takumi kun. Although, it would be easier if he'd be more understanding of how weird this is for me. Figures that he saw through my scowls before I knew the reason I'm always pissed off. Why did I convince myself that I wasn't really interested in anything but demolishing Fujiwara's winning streak? Aniki saw the truth all along. Has anyone else noticed?'**

Aloud Keisuke cultivated an offended tone. "You think I over reacted because Fujiwara's involved. Thanks for telling me that this is all about my personality glitch getting out of control, Aniki." Keisuke raked a hand through his hair as he pinned his brother with a disappointed look of his own. "It would have been nice if you'd thought to say something sooner. Even I wasn't certain why I was getting pissed off when you spent so much time with Fujiwara. Until last night when he slammed into the mountain, I had myself convinced that it was something else. Now . . . you're mad at me for not seeing that I’m having a real problem controlling my personality glitch?"

A sad sigh escaped Ryosuke's lips as Keisuke watched his brother shift his weight. Ryosuke shook his head as if he argued with himself.

“Otouto, I'm not mad about your being in love with Fujiwara. I'm hesitant to discuss anything with you on this subject because I know how intense you get whenever your emotions get involved with someone. Obviously you're very unhappy about being attracted to, or in love with, Fujiwara. The possibility of you being in love with him is the only plausible explanation for your escalating foul moods. Handling this situation will require further consideration on both of our sides to come up with an acceptable solution."

He flinched over each word slamming into him and finding a tender mark to slash into deeply. Obviously, Ryosuke had more to say so Keisuke kept silent. A lecture was sure to come as he watched Ryosuke's brow crease. Although Keisuke feared how his brother would phrase their parents reaction once they learned of his romantic interest in another man, he braced himself to endure the onslaught.

"We need to work together to bring Fujiwara around. You told him that he was important to the team. Fill me in on whatever happened so we can work this out with Fujiwara before he wrecks hachi roku with a much worse outcome in the future."

"Wait. Aren't you going to give me a lecture about our parents having a fit over me letting my guard down, Aniki?"

"No, Keisuke. They don't need to know about this situation. This is between Fujiwara and you, and should remain between the two of you. As long as you understand that Fujiwara may never understand, nor share the same feelings, there's nothing I can say to you at this point. If this situation changes to the point where Fujiwara and you decide to become involved long term, then our parents will have to be told. Otherwise, don't waste your time and energy by telling them anything. Don't expect me to become involved in this situation beyond whatever's necessary to keep you both calm, and Project D together. Do I make myself clear?"

"Understood, Aniki." Keisuke's shoulders unknotted as he glanced at the closed door. "Fujiwara was having a nightmare. He was trying to grab onto thin air, and continued to mutter that he'd work harder so we shouldn't leave him behind. He said we were awesome, and how he was trying to get better to keep up with us. He was fighting to wake up but the doctor gave him a sedative to force him to sleep. Fujiwara continued fighting until I got my hands on him and told him that I'd stay with him. He was so tense that it was like grabbing onto a brick wall when I stopped him from hurting the poor nurse who couldn't keep him down."

"I suspected as much. Fujiwara still doesn't recognize how incredible his driving talent is. He only sees our skills because we know the technical terms he lacks. It makes him an interesting person to train." Ryosuke's words sped up as he continued, "Don't take that the wrong way, Otouto. His lack of self esteem almost caused a fatal disaster last night, and I’m very much aware that it needs to be dealt with immediately."

Keisuke noticed the frown Ryosuke leveled at him as he blocked any possibility of another misunderstanding. It amused him to see Ryosuke make a point to reassure him that he didn't have competition. He snickered at the gesture.

"Aniki, you don't need to get so defensive. Looks like I've been jealous for a while, but as you put it, this deal's between Fujiwara and me. I have to get a better handle on myself and I already know that. I really hate it when he listens to you so intently, and it annoys me that he watches you all the time. Then again, this is not my idea of a good situation either. I have to get a handle on this and stop fixating on him."

"Fujiwara doesn't have any kind of crush on me, Keisuke. I'm observant enough to notice if he did. He often reminds me of you when you were still in high school. You always watched me like he does now. At most Fujiwara sees me as something of a surrogate brother that he listens to because he respects my opinions. Most of his watchfulness stems from looking for reassurance that he hasn't made any mistakes."

Keisuke relaxed as he was reassured there was nothing to fear about his older brother's influence over Takumi. A few words from Ryosuke could possibly help, or destroy any chance he had with Fujiwara Keisuke realized with a flash of insight. He had foolishly convinced himself that he was mad about being ignored by his brother. Yet, Ryosuke had recognized it was Takumi's lack of attention that mattered most even before Keisuke was willing to accept the truth.

"Any suggestions on how we convince Fujiwara that he's a top driver that already belongs on our elite out of prefecture team, Aniki?"

"I'll have to consider the options. Perhaps sitting him down and talking to him at this point would be wise. First, we need to have the full picture on Fujiwara's health before we even take that simple step with him. Meanwhile, try not to scream or lash out at Fujiwara because of frustration to make your point that he belongs on Project D's roster. I believe that will backfire badly. Anger won't make Fujiwara believe he has any real talent, or win his heart, Keisuke." Ryosuke smirked at him.

**'How can Aniki find my problem so amusing? This isn't the least bit funny. He has no idea how bad Takumi's temper is either. Why did I have to fall for the silent and shy type? Shit, Fujiwara isn't even my type! This is one mess I need to get myself out of fast!'**

Keisuke growled, "Easy for you to say, Aniki. You aren't the one who's confused about how to handle this crazy situation. You don't have to worry about things to say because you can't figure out your own mind." Keisuke scratched his head as he vented. "It's like you never have trouble with anything since you have the answers with a quick analysis of any situation. I've spent years getting pissed off because I never know how to react. We're so different that sometimes I wonder how we can even be related."

"Believe me, Keisuke, you're my otouto. You have more of mother's personality traits than father's. I think we should expect that kind of balance."

Frustration had locked his muscles Keisuke learned as he trailed his fingers across his sore neck. He hoped he could put his new enlightenment into words to gain Ryosuke's eventual insights.

"I know. Mother gets frustrated with father over the same things that I do. Anyway, I can't figure out how I got so hung up on a damned punk hachi roku driver who makes me insanely mad. I really could use some clues about when I started making a fool of myself. Better yet, I need suggestions for killing off this insane crush."

Keisuke let his head thump against the wall as he stared up to the ceiling lights. His blunt confession dismayed him.

"Keisuke, the best way to learn your answers is to be patient. Fujiwara will require a slow and steady course to reach. First, you need to get some idea of whether Fujiwara's even open to the idea of accepting a man as a romantic interest. If not, you'll need to back off before you kill each other."

Keisuke frowned as he listened to his brother’s input. He had tried to ignore the younger man. That plan had not worked the way he wanted. He had to see Fujiwara at each battle, so he could not walk away to end this increasingly aggravating fixation. His focus returned to his brother's words with a snap.

"I suspect that Fujiwara has a volatile temper that can match yours if he feels cornered, Otouto. Whatever you do, don't back him into a corner. You'll regret the consequences, Keisuke. Fujiwara won't give into your every whim which I believe is very good for balancing out your domineering traits. He'll be someone that can force you to compromise if anyone ever could, should you manage to convince him to become your partner."

"I'm not interested in backing Fujiwara into any kind of corner. My only intention is to figure out how to get rid of my stupid fixation, Aniki. I know better than to let my impulses control my judgment."

Ryosuke gave him an irritated frown. "One look at your FD's crumpled front panel proves that when it comes to impulses, you still lose your better judgment."

"So my body moved before I had a chance to think about doing something different." Keisuke ground his teeth at the admission.

"I'm well aware of what happened. As to your hang up on a damned punk hachi roku driver that makes you insanely mad as you phrased it, love doesn't have any hard rules. This fixation, as you’re calling it, won’t go away, Keisuke. Trying to ignore Fujiwara has caused the exact opposite problem for you. Avoiding yourself this time won’t work because I'm certain that your emotions are fully engaged. Perhaps it would help you more if you get to know Fujiwara better. Only then will you know whether this is a short term infatuation, or genuine love, Otouto."

Keisuke flinched again at Ryosuke's unwelcome prognosis. He did not want to break his promise to remain single until he got signed by a pro racing team. He had decided to focus on driving instead of relationships because Keisuke knew he could not focus on two things simultaneously. He also hated having his emotions lain bare with a few words. Regardless of his thoughts, Ryosuke knew him better than anyone else.

Continuing with his advice, Ryosuke added, "Your head, and your heart have very different ideas because you've tried to ignore Fujiwara. I don't believe it's wrong if you do love him, but it won't make things easier for Project D's future. You have to come to an understanding of your emotions which can only happen if you know Fujiwara, Keisuke. You'll have difficulties with the eventual outcome, as I'm sure you already know. It's too late for you to shrug this situation off. You've failed miserably because of trying to do exactly that for some time."

Keisuke shook his head in denial trying to find something he could say. He wanted to refute his brother's theory that he was in love with his teammate in the hospital room behind them. He could not drum up a good enough argument that could negate all the tumultuous emotions he felt. There was no way to reduce everything Keisuke felt to a crush, or a short term lust. Nothing about these feelings fit his previous pattern. His eyes met his older brother's as he struggled to find words that refused to come. The turmoil of Keisuke's emotions rendered him speechless. If Ryosuke felt he could only get over this by getting to know Fujiwara to overcome his current insanity, Keisuke had to take the chance. Giving the advice fair consideration, and even trying to see how it would turn out was probably the only option he had left.

Ryosuke placed a hand on his shoulder. "We can return to the team and give them an update. Since I'm forfeiting, we’ll return home tonight. I spoke to the doctor in charge of Fujiwara's care. He wishes to keep Fujiwara here for at least three days. The blood work he received this morning has him concerned about more serious medical problems. I'll tell him about Fujiwara thinking he's had a stomach virus. It's a good idea to insure those tests get completed. Fujiwara hasn't taken very good care of himself."

Keisuke wanted to know more about what the doctor had said. He started to speak but Ryosuke held up a hand and stalled him. "I'll contact his father and tell him what we know so far. Fujiwara Bunta san needs to know that his son is ill."

"Aniki, are you leaving the hachi roku for him to get home?"

"I planned to return for Fujiwara when he gets released so I can speak with his doctor to make certain I know everything about his condition. In the meantime, we can get his hachi roku repaired. Once I know the full extent of Fujiwara's medical problems, we can focus on new objectives. Our objectives will include straightening out Fujiwara's misunderstanding of his place on the team."

Keisuke frowned at his brother. "Why don't I stay here and keep tabs on everything? I'll keep you informed of anything the doctor decides if you make sure he knows to pass information on to me. My cell phone’s got the range, so I can call and give you daily updates."

"You'll have to focus on making sure Fujiwara eats enough without making his stress any worse. Make sure that he rests while he's here too." Ryosuke searched his face as he spoke.

"Aniki, will you tell me everything the doctor said to you after you signed off on his bill? Just how bad is Takumi's health?"

"For the moment his doctor is confident that Fujiwara's going to be fine so long as he rests and eats right. He'll have to have Iron and B complex shots while he's here. The not so good news is that some of his blood work implies that he's developing actual stomach problems. I've already told his doctor to run any tests he thinks necessary to head off a far more serious illness. Fujiwara will get a supplement prescription to correct his vitamin and mineral deficiency after he gets released. That should be all he really needs to get better so long as the other tests come back clear. So long as Fujiwara eats full meals from now on, he'll be fine in a couple weeks. Unless the tests prove otherwise, Fujiwara will recover quickly."

"I'll make Fujiwara eat even if I have to force feed him." Keisuke growled.

"If you want to stay here and investigate whether any possible relationship can even work between you two, keep a tight reign on your temper, Keisuke. Another thing to consider, the whole team thinks you hate Fujiwara because you scowl at him so often. Fujiwara also believes that you hate him. I've watched him go out of his way to avoid drawing your attention, especially of late. You need to compromise when you love someone. Fujiwara's probably under some kind of severe stress due to his home, or work life. We need to uncover the source of his stress to help him get well. You have to stay calm if I let you stay with him for the next three days. It would be a huge help if you can get Fujiwara talking about his problems. That requires you convincing him that you don't hate him as a starting point. Otherwise, you'll never be able to tell him that you love him."

"Fine, Aniki. I get the point. I'm not a five year old." Keisuke grumbled, but considered his brother's advice. It made sense, even if he flinched every time his brother used the word love to describe his connection to Fujiwara.

Ryosuke fished in his pocket, and pulled out his wallet. "Make certain you get something to eat. I don't want both of my aces getting sick. It's going to be difficult to straighten Fujiwara out. I need you to put in some of the foundation work, Keisuke. Hopefully you will also get answers to your own feelings while laying the foundation for Project D’s success."

Keisuke took the money with a mild "che," of indignation. He rolled his eyes as his older brother's habit chose to surface. He had his banking cards, so did not need the cash his brother handed him.

**'Things will be okay. Aniki isn't going to turn on me because of my bad case of the hots for Fujiwara. He gave me ideas of things that I have to do. Make that idiot accept that he's a great driver. Get him to calm down, and eat right so he gets well. Convince him to talk about whatever has him so stressed out that he’s hurting his own health. Get to know Takumi for himself so I can get a real grip on these out of whack emotions. I can do this. Aniki would make me leave if he honestly thought I'd blow it.'**

Keisuke said, "I'll convince Fujiwara to get enough sleep, and eat enough without verbally shredding him. Thanks, Aniki."

He gave his older brother a quick, hard hug, before he stepped back into the hospital room. Takumi was asleep when Keisuke returned. He looked down at the attractive younger man who seemed to have wormed his way under Keisuke’s armor. With a sigh that bordered exasperation, he sat in the chair. Grabbing Fujiwara's wrist, Keisuke laid his head back on the mattress as he wrestled with unruly emotions and thoughts.

**'I wasn't supposed to get involved with anyone so I could focus on my driving and career objectives. Looks like I was so focused on becoming a professional that I ignored how easily someone right under my nose could steal my heart. This isn't part of my plans. Aniki saw through me. Now I'm worried about the rest of the team. The things they must think about my behavior. There's no guarantee that Fujiwara won't break my nose if he discovers the truth about how I feel about him. Why did I have to fall for another men? Am I even in love with Fujiwara?'**

Keisuke raised his head, and considered Takumi's sleeping face.

**'This isn't your fault. You don't know that you have a way about you that caught my attention and won't let go. Getting mad at you for my own stupidity is pretty damned unfair. These emotions won't go away, and I know Aniki's right. I have to play it cool like Aniki said and figure out how to make you notice me if I can't make these feelings fade. I can't get any kind of answer until you look at me. Racing obviously isn’t the way to make you see me with that damned inferiority complex you've got. So I have to find a way around your inferiority complex. Need to do something else to grab your attention. Can it be as simple as getting to know you better? Will that give me control over this mess in my head?'**

**'Don't be interested in Aniki and hiding it, Takumi. It would really mess my head up if you're in love with Aniki. Damn, I have to figure out how to convince you to fall for me if I can't get rid of these feelings. Yet, how do I act if you're one hundred percent straight? I have zero chance if you’re straight, and these feelings don't settle down soon. Why did this happen with you of all people? My plans included marrying some woman my family approved of and having a child to make my mother happy.'**

A rumble from his stomach made Keisuke look over at the wall clock. It was ten in the morning. Visiting hours were under way. He had not eaten anything since the previous early evening hours. His stomach complained again. Keisuke blew out a frustrated breath in the wake of his mental ramble. Leaving Takumi alone was not an option in case the younger driver had another nightmare. Starving until Takumi woke up would only make him cranky enough to insure Fujiwara continued to believe that he hated him.

As if hearing his thoughts, a nurse materialized with a tray. The perky woman smiled as she set the tray on the mobile desk that she wheeled into place. "Hello. I'm the day shift nurse, Faung san. I have Fujiwara san's meal. We were instructed to let him sleep for a while before bringing him his morning tray. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"If I can't wake Fujiwara up, would you keep watch so I can grab something from the visitor's cafeteria? I don't want him to hurt himself if he has another nightmare."

"His doctor has him on a sedative based pain reliever. I understand that he was quite difficult to soothe last night. Something about severe nightmares. The doctor mentioned something was troubling Fujiwara san greatly. So, I will keep an eye on him while you run to the cafeteria if needed."

Keisuke realized he had Takumi's wrist in his hand, and released it while trying to act nonchalant. "Takumi," he shook the younger man's shoulder with gentle pressure to wake him. "Come on, you need to eat something."

Takumi groaned and opened one eye in groggy contemplation. "Huh?"

The slurred way he spoke made Fujiwara far more attractive. Keisuke had to suppress a fantasy image about how it would be to wake up next to his crush in a better situation.

"Get up, Fujiwara. The nurse has breakfast for you." He swiped a hand over the younger ace's head, in a way similar to his own brother’s actions over the years. "Eat. The doctor told Aniki you aren't taking care of yourself, so I'm going to keep an eye on you until you get released."

Keisuke crossed his arms over his chest, and tried to mimic the look Ryosuke used to such advantage with him. He noticed the wide eyes that Fujiwara leveled on him. The younger ace flushed a dark scarlet while he sat up.

"Here you go, Fujiwara san. Let me know if you need anything else, please." The nurse bowed, and let herself out of the room with quick strides and another cheerful smile.

"Sorry for everything I screwed up. Causing so much trouble that you didn't need wasn't my intention, Keisuke san." Takumi looked up at him with sheepish, wide-eyed dismay. "I never meant to . . ."

Keisuke cut off his apology before Takumi finished his thought. "Fujiwara, I don't want to hear any apologies from you. I'm worried about how you've made yourself so sick and managed to hide it for so long. Damn. Why do you have to make things so much harder on yourself, and your friends?" He sighed while fighting down his annoyance.

"I didn’t know I was possibly getting seriously ill, Keisuke san. I thought I had a mild summer cold, and was a little tired . . ."

Cutting Fujiwara’s soft explanation off, Keisuke bit out, "Enough! You need to eat, Fujiwara. I'm going down to the cafeteria to grab something to eat too. I'll be back soon. I expect that you'll eat every bite on that plate. We'll talk about these problems you're having after I get back."

Keisuke gave the younger man a stern look before leaving the room. He felt certain that Takumi would manage to eat some of his meal before he returned with something to curb his own complaining stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi and Keisuke brace themselves for a long overdue discussion and start to unravel a few misunderstandings.   
> Characters switch POV halfway through this chapter.

CHAPTER 7

Takumi watched his team mate retreat from the room in a quasi stupor. Keisuke san had given him the oddest look he had received from anyone other than Benika san. Like Itsuke's mother, Keisuke's odd expression had somewhat bordered on her parental severity. It made Takumi aware that he was in the presence of someone older than himself, with more experience in life in any case. That thought chastened him. Keisuke san had leveled his apology with an accusation of problems that needed discussion. The blond also said he was making things harder than they needed to be which unsettled him. Takumi thought he had tried unusually hard to keep from making things difficult at every opportunity.

Looking at the tray of food in front of him, Takumi thought it looked bland to the point of inedible. Still, he would eat the meal to appease his teammate no matter how bad it tasted. The teen wondered how long the doctor would keep him as he started to eat. If the main problem involved a concussion they would let him leave by evening. If there was more to his low iron count problem or stomach flu symptoms than Ryosuke san mentioned, Takumi had no idea when he might get released.

Takumi wrinkled his nose in distaste. His breakfast had less flavor than he had thought by its looks. He wondered if there was any salt with the meal. He picked up the small pouch that contained a napkin and several small packets. He was relieved to find one with salt, which Takumi sprinkled over the rubbery egg and tofu based product on his plate. He continued to eat the bland meal while trying to piece together the strange turn of events.

Keisuke was staying with him. His volatile teammate had calmed him down, and reassured Takumi while he was delirious which was hard to comprehend. Takumi had thought his older teammate hated him. What exactly had he ranted while he was asleep? Keisuke had thrown his fear of not being good enough to belong on Project D's roster in his face, so Keisuke knew that much.

Takumi flushed over having unintentionally revealed so much to a fellow racer he held in awe. He often felt inadequate around Ryosuke san also. His team leader knew much more than Takumi had ever guessed existed when it came to cars, strategies, and driving theories. His dark haired mentor never made him feel stupid on purpose. Yet, even when Takumi worked with Matsimoto to learn more about his hachi roku's mechanical settings, he felt obscenely dumb. Iketani sempai had done much to explain how an engine worked during lulls in his work schedule. However, knowing how the parts worked did not mean that Takumi immediately understood which part was in need of replacement whenever hachi roku was acting strange.

Takumi found himself even more intimidated by Keisuke san than the others combined. The wheat haired blond he was driving with always glared at him. The man's dark blue eyes frequently burned holes through him whenever they were at a pass. Conversations stayed to a minimal, and yet here was Keisuke san now determined to babysit him. The taciturn man had also demonstrated to Takumi how far he had to go to become an adult. The man that hated him had ended up saving his life by sacrificing his own beloved car's front end at the very least. So why would Keisuke hang around with him when he had better things to do?

Takumi often found talking to either rotary brother difficult. Especially Keisuke san, because he was so intensely focused, and knew what he wanted out of life. To have their obvious class, and age differences made concrete was painful for Takumi. He had a very irritated Takahashi Keisuke to contend with soon, and no game plan to escape the upcoming skirmish with his hide intact.

**'I have to find a way to keep from becoming an even bigger burden to the Takahashi brothers. Can't continue making problems for their team. I’ve already offended them badly by ignoring their advice last night. I respect, and idolize both of them. They're so awesome. Is there anything I can say that won't sound stupid to Keisuke san? How do I not jeopardize my place with the team after this kind of unforgivable screw up? They've done so much for me, and I ignored them both when I really should’ve listened. How could I let them down like this? Keisuke san warned me that I was going to damage the team's reputation, and he was right. I should’ve realized that he was worried when he yelled that he was taking me to the resort to get some sleep. I was so worried about losing my battle because I didn't know the course layout that I wrecked mine and Keisuke san’s cars instead.'**

**'Worst of all, I've got even larger debts than the customizing of my car to repay. The Rotary brothers are even taking responsibility for my medical bill which isn't right. It's my responsibility to pay for my stupidity. I'll have to repay them as fast as I can. Better pay for both the cars repairs while I’m at it since I caused the damage last night.'**

Takumi's mind buzzed with concerns as he continued to eat at a slow pace, frowning as he considered his options.

**'Keisuke san said I'm vital to the team's well being, but I find that hard to believe. Winning doesn't make me a great driver, only a very determined one. Is my resolve to chase down every rival that impressive to the rotary brothers? Why should it be impressive? I mean, they know so much more than me about everything involved with street racing. They know strategies, the right settings, and all kinds of stuff that I still don't grasp. I'm not keeping all the mechanical things straight, so I do have a reason to feel that I don't really belong on the team. I'm the only one that doesn't know how things should be done. '**

Disgruntled by his thoughts, Takumi grabbed the small glass of juice on his tray. He wished for a moment that it was coffee. He needed all his wits to keep additional, and unpleasant things from leaking out. The only thing that made being on Project D’s roster truly painful for Takumi was Keisuke san’s obvious resentment. Seeing how miserable his presence made Keisuke left Takumi the most uncomfortable with his place on the team.

Primarily, Takumi wanted to avoid mentioning his sorrow over Takahashi Keisuke's obvious dislike. In a strange twist of fate, the man who hated him most, was the same man who turned his life around by giving Takumi a worthwhile dream. Ever since they first battled on Akina, Keisuke san had given him reasons to believe that the wheat haired racer hated him. Yet, Keisuke san was also the first person to push him into becoming a true street racer. All the times Keisuke san had pestered him at four A.M. helped Takumi embrace street racing. He swallowed another bite of his breakfast as an idea presented itself.

**'I can't evade the subject. Keisuke san won't leave me alone just because I don't want to talk about feeling stupid all the time. If only I knew how much I said. Looks like I'll have to focus on how I feel like a burden to Project D. They're paying so much of my car's tires, gasoline, and modifications plus are teaching me how my car works. Will he get pissed off if I offer to repay my debt in installments? I hate that either one of them found out that I don't feel like I belong on the team. But, if I level with Keisuke san, perhaps it'll smooth things over. Then again . . . he might get even madder.'**

Takumi shrugged, deciding that unless Keisuke brought it up, he would avoid mentioning the majority of his concerns. The nineteen-year-old took a sip of the weak juice and continued to eat his breakfast.

00O00

Keisuke rapped his knuckles on the door before stepping into Takumi's room with his breakfast tray. Takumi was halfway through his meal. Relief thrummed through Keisuke at the sight of his teammate's half empty plate. One thing he had been concerned about was how to make sure the younger man ate all his meal without resorting to yelling. Keisuke had considered how best to tackle the younger driver's lack of self esteem while in the cafeteria. He had even thought on how to smooth things over in the aftermath of his outburst when Ryosuke was present.

**'I pushed Takumi to get back into his car to escape me. He was mad enough to risk himself because of my out of control temper. This really is my responsibility. Looks like I have to relieve the tension between us. Apologies aren't part of my normal philosophies, but I need to give Takumi one because of all the things I said last night, and this morning. If he was anyone else, I wouldn't care if he hated me.'**

**'Aniki said I have to work to make things move in the right direction. I have to keep my temper in check, and compromise to secure Takumi's trust and everything else that I want. Wonder if I can somehow get Takumi to understand that I don't say the right things when I'm worried without sounding like I'm making an excuse. It might be the one place I can start to repair the rift that I've created. I hope he'll forgive me. It would improve my chances of establishing a connection with him. Getting to know Fujiwara Takumi is the only option left. I have to know for certain whether or not I'm already in love with him, or can get out of this mess my personality glitch has caused.'**

Keisuke smiled at the unhappy looking man who made a wry face at his plate as he looked at the amount of food that lingered. "Glad to see that you've managed to eat a lot since I left, Fujiwara."

Keisuke sat in the chair next to the bed. He tasted his own meal, and tried not to grimace. The food was somewhat cold, had no flavor, and a strange rubbery consistency he discovered. His nose had wrinkled without his being aware of it until he heard a melodic chuckle coming from Fujiwara's bed. It was the first time Keisuke had heard his quiet teammate's laughter. It was an enjoyable sound that made him desire garnering repeat responses.

"Pretty bad isn't it?" Takumi's voice held a wealth of mirth.

"Why must some hospitals think that the less flavor and stranger the texture something has, the healthier it is?" Keisuke shook his head in disgust. "At least at father's hospital the visitor's cafeteria makes things with flavor. They must use the same kitchen for both patient meals and the visitor's cafeteria here." Keisuke shrugged and made himself eat the tasteless ration on his plate. He noticed that his teammate began to eat again.

"Fujiwara, I know that I was way over the top last night. I shouldn't have said I'd kick your ass if you argued with me. Whenever I'm worried everything comes out wrong, and I take my frustration out on people. Sorry . . . that I didn't handle things very well."

To admit he was wrong proved difficult. Arrogance had made Keisuke many enemies over the years. Never before had he cared about who thought he was arrogant, or a jerk. Glancing at the shorter man resting his chin on his wrist gave Keisuke reason to rethink his actions.

"Sorry that I took everything I was told last night the wrong way. I know I should've listened to you, and Ryosuke san, but I felt so humiliated. I was having trouble memorizing the course and didn't want to admit it. I kept pushing myself, . . . thinking I was letting the team down by not having my act together." Takumi flushed a deep scarlet as he stroked his chin. Th younger man was wearing a sheepish expression.

Keisuke's felt the inside of his chest do a strange lurch as Fujiwara looked down at his plate. It was much easier to speak his thoughts because Fujiwara also accepted blame for the previous night's disastrous end.

"In other words, if I hadn't screamed at you, you would've listened to me, and probably taken a break. Damned bad habit of exploding whenever I'm worried caused more trouble than it should have last night. I don't have Aniki's talent with people when I get unnerved by things I see happening around me. Wish I had even a tiny amount of his ability to get things said the right way."

"Keisuke san, I don't see any problems with how you say things. You always focus on things you have to say and get understood." The younger man looked over at him with an odd expression on his face. "I don't have much to say since I can't really put my thoughts into words."

"You're fine, Fujiwara. Nothing wrong with being shy, or choosing to stay quiet whenever you're in a group situation. The ability to honestly listen to others is way under appreciated I think.”

Fujiwara's trademark dreamy gaze sharpened, eyes widening as he stared back at Keisuke. Within moments the younger man's brows beetled, dropping toward the bridge of his nose. Realizing that his words had unsettled his teammate, Keisuke decided it was best to charge ahead with what he really needed to say. “You know I think you take too little pride in everything you pick up from listening to others, and merging the information with the things you already know how to do. I've never seen anyone who improves as fast as you do when it comes to driving skills. It's scary seeing how much you've improved in a few months. You had a great drift technique to begin with, and a genuine knack for controlling your hachi roku like it's an extension of your own body. I didn't know your control could be improved upon, but you've managed several times over. Even I noticed when you figured out how to minimize under-steer to improve cornering speed. It seems that every battle improves your techniques at an impossible rate."

Keisuke meant what he said as he watched the younger driver's expression morph deeper into startlement over the honest praise.

"Ah, no. I just drive to the best of my ability, Keisuke san. I don't know all the words that everyone uses to describe racing techniques, car parts, or how to make strategies. To be honest even looking at the parts on hachi roku, half the time I'm still lost on how they really make a car work despite Matsimoto san explaining things to me. It hasn't clicked in my head yet so I feel like a idiot, or like I'm not paying enough attention to the things I'm being taught. I only know when hachi roku tells me I can do something. I listen to my car and manage to win because of that, . . . Plus I have Ryosuke san telling me how to tackle an opponent and the course I'm on that evening." Takumi shrugged, pink cheeked as he scraped cold food across his plate several times.

Keisuke shook his head over the man's strange view of his hard core skills. Fujiwara's humility was obviously too strong if he could not acknowledge the things he did well. The way he reacted was outside of the normal expectations of their society. To say one was less than proficient in something was normal, even expected. To be genuinely self degrading was a symptom of the very low self esteem his brother suspected was actively hampering Takumi's potential growth.

"Fujiwara, don't argue. It pisses me off when you beat down your driving talent so far. You're learning the necessary mechanics, strategies, and terminology so that doesn't count as a true weakness any longer. It took me a while to grasp mechanics when Aniki started teaching me also. The only way I was able to understand it was to actively work on engine under Matsimoto's watch. That's a normal learning process in action. Nothing is a once and you're proficient concept with automotive mechanics. I even took some combustible engine courses in trade school to get everything I needed to learn figured out. Any engine is a complicated system. You're learning about pacing and tire management with every battle you get into as well, so that's not a big issue anymore. Aniki has said that you're a living ABS because of your pedal control. That means something coming from him."

Fujiwara blinked at him as if floored by the news that Ryosuke thought well of his driving skill. Takumi's blush started to deepen again. "He thinks I'm good at braking?"

Keisuke paused to fight down an unwelcome surge of jealousy that sought to raise its head over Takumi's physical reaction. He was careful in how he phrased his response to keep his brother from becoming their dominant topic.

"He's said that I could learn from you about how to fine tune my foot work. I thought I could master it on my own by yanking the fuses out of my ABS computer systems between battles. But, I'm having difficulty mastering your level of technical prowess."

"Oyaji got mad at me when I wrecked a tofu shipment so he made me drive with a cup of water in the cup holder after that. If I don't spill the water, the tofu won't get messed up. I had to be very careful when I used the brakes, or shifted gears because the water would explode from the cup which meant the tofu was getting damaged. It took three years to be able to drift without spilling the water. The water swirls around the top so as long as I don't do anything to jerk the car. Maybe that would help you master braking too?" The nineteen-year-old stared into space as he spoke.

"Your father's a genius, Fujiwara. I doubt I could drift with a cup of water in my car after ten years of practice. That requires advanced knowledge of the car's balance and weight distribution. You have to be aware of every vibration from the seat, steering wheel, and your pedals. If any element's off, the water's going to explode from the cup because you won't shift the car's weight and balance correctly."

Keisuke watched the man he was getting more certain that he had fallen in love with give him yet another startled look. It was as if Fujiwara never considered how hard it was to do his level of training. Knowing the space cadet of the team, Takumi probably did not recognize the truth about all he learned by driving with the cup of water.

The teenager frowned. "Are you serious, Keisuke san? At first it was really hard. I had to drive a lot to get the hang of it, but after a while . . ."

"There you go again, Fujiwara. Why do you have to tear yourself down, and actually mean it?" Keisuke complained.

He couldn't prevent the frown of irritation that he felt settle on his features as his eyebrows twitched. His voice had come out harsher than he intended, yet Takumi truly angered him by being so sincerely vicious toward himself.

"Sorry, Keisuke san. I honestly don't see how it's all that big of a deal. You could probably learn it faster than I did. I can show you the water trick if you want. Though, I don't know that actually showing you would help you very much. Driving with the cup takes a lot of concentration at first, but once you get the hang of it, you’ll get good really fast." The younger ace looked at the blanket covering his legs, and squirmed under his gaze.

Keisuke snorted over how difficult Takumi found it to accept that he had real talent. "If Aniki told you that he thought you had real concrete driving ability, or explained how hard it is to do what you do as a training exercise, would you accept it from him?"

Keisuke heard his own harshly sarcastic growl leaking out of his mouth, but found himself needing to know where he stood with Fujiwara. He had to know if his older brother held all the credentials with their quiet downhill specialist. If Keisuke had any chance to gain Fujiwara's confidence, or eventually, his sincere affection, he had to know the balance point between himself, and his older sibling.

"Uhm, it wouldn't make any difference. Although, I really respect everything Ryosuke san says, I feel like an idiot whenever I'm around him. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for all the things that he's teaching me. But, I don't have his kind of smarts. He says things, and I spend hours trying to figure out Ryosuke san's meanings. Sorry if I sound like I'm complaining because that isn't what I mean. Still, I always feel like I'm missing a lot of what's he's saying no matter how hard I try to figure it out. Guess it just proves that I'm sometimes a burden to the whole team." Takumi's expression had turned pleading as he spoke.

Keisuke chuckled with genuine relief. "I understand your problem with Aniki's instructions completely. Aniki makes me feel the same way at times too. We're in the same position, Fujiwara. But, you have to admit, without him pushing us to think so hard, we wouldn't be half as good behind the wheel as we are. He's the reason we battle so well at every Project D expedition. Although, having a walking computer for an Aniki has several more disadvantages that you're lucky you don't have to deal with on a daily basis."

Keisuke felt his chest's constriction ease as Fujiwara nodded.

"Whenever I'm around Ryosuke san, I feel awkward. I don't mean that in a bad way. But, I can't help but feel like I'll say everything wrong around your brother. I respect him. Still, I can't get comfortable because Ryosuke san seems so far above me."

"Aniki does affect some people that way." Keisuke agreed readily with the younger man's confession.

"Ryosuke san's the driving genius, not me. I drive based on my gut instincts so I wonder how I won a battle against him every time he gives me instructions about how to beat my opponents." Keisuke felt a tight clench in his gut as Takumi continued to speak. "Ah, no, that didn't sound quite right." The smaller racer was stroking his chin as he scowled. "I hate talking because nothing ever comes out the way I mean for it to, Keisuke-san." He shook his head. "The way you get the things you want done is amazing. You're way out of my league too, and I know it. Makes it hard to talk to you because you have so much focus and a plan for your life that's kind of mind blowing. All I've ever planned was getting the first full time job I could find after graduation."

The confession startled Keisuke. To learn that his crush held him in a position of awe was unexpected. Keisuke wondered how to close that gap. He had to find a way to make Takumi see him as ordinary. To be placed on a pedestal was unexpected, and certainly not something Keisuke wanted to discover.

"Fujiwara, I'm the same as you. Damn, I screwed up royally last night when I was only trying to help you. I'm not above you in the least. Don't you ever think that way again!" Keisuke bit out before he could check his annoyance.

**'I need to find a way to get through to Takumi that he's not inferior. Takumi's hero worship with Aniki probably keeps him from getting too comfortable with Ryosuke. That can be used to my advantage. If I can break down these barriers with Takumi, I could forge a real friendship with him. With time and learning a little patience, maybe I could convince him to be mine. Too bad I really suck at being patient. Got to work on that problem so I can get somewhere with Takumi.'**

"But, Keisuke san, you knew you wanted to be a professional driver, and chose a way to achieve that goal. I didn't even believe I enjoyed driving until you yelled at me to accept the race with the GT-R. You're the one that made me consider racing as a future profession. I never had any dreams until you showed up and started pushing me to accept that I'm a decent driver. I always thought I'd take whatever full time job I could get, and stick with it as long as I could. Everything in my life has gone like that so far. Moving furniture after I finish the morning deliveries is the best full time job I can get right now." Takumi stared at his hands as he spoke. He looked up seeming uncomfortable with his own thoughts.

Keisuke felt like he'd been sideswiped at high speed. He felt as if he had been punched in the gut as his voice slipped past his suddenly constricted throat on a current of air. "Wait. You're saying you honestly didn't know that you like driving when I yelled at you to take on Nakazato? You weren't bullshitting me that morning just to piss me off?"

Fujiwara shook his head, meeting his gaze head on.

"So you didn't even consider that you might get good enough to enter professional racing until I told you I was going for the pros and invited you to battle me after Project D finishes its objectives?"

Again, Takumi shook his head.

Keisuke knew he must look as floored as he felt because of the way Takumi's face shifted to a darker rose. The teen's eyes dropped while he toyed with his hospital blanket. He had never guessed that he wielded any influence over Takumi’s choices. It had never occurred to Keisuke that his older brother wasn't the only person to whom Fujiwara listened. The younger man informed him of the truth with a mind-blowing confession. Keisuke felt pride swelling because he had made a difference in Fujiwara Takumi's life.

“How could you not know you liked to drive?”

“It was a daily chore before you got me to thinking about everything.”

“You seriously didn't think that you had the potential of becoming a professional driver even after kicking mine and Ryosuke's asses on Akina either?”

"Ah, Keisuke san, your focus, and drive to achieve things . . . it's pretty formidable. I've never met anyone like you, or Ryosuke san before I got conned into racing you the first time. I wouldn't know where to begin to make a dream come true without the two of you showing me how to do things to get there. I know I annoy you a lot, and I don't mean to do that. Sorry that I don't do or say things the right way. I'm not very good with people and I know it, Keisuke san." Takumi stroked his chin again, as they locked eyes.

Keisuke had never considered his ability to open doors' through planning anything to be unusual. Having this amber haired man telling him that his ability to achieve goals was something rare made tKeisuke want to jump out of his seat with glee. The younger man's words showed Keisuke why Takumi had somehow stolen his heart.

"Then I'm glad I helped convince you to join Project D, because I've never had any intention of leaving Akina's phantom downhill specialist to get moldy in the back woods. I need a strong rival in the big leagues. I also need a real friend when we get there, Takumi kun."

Keisuke held his breath as he shifted from the normal way he addressed the younger driver for a more familiar endearment. Takumi rewarded him with a slow smile, and a nod of acceptance. It was all that Keisuke could hope for under the circumstances.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keisuke takes Takumi back home after his hospital stay. Takumi finds himself talking more openly with Keisuke, although he still feels a bit overwhelmed by the changes in their interactions.

CHAPTER 8

Takumi waited in his teammate's car while the wheat haired racer went inside to pay for gasoline before they left for the next leg of their trip. The yellow Mazda still bore white and black scrape marks, and staggered dents on the front passenger fender. A slash of colored tape covered the broken blinker case.

Feeling horrible that he had damaged Keisuke's car, Takumi still smarted over his stubborn pride. Becoming friends with Keisuke helped Takumi to relax around the stern blond. Four days earlier, relaxation would have been impossible. For that gift, he was almost grateful the accident had occurred. Keisuke admitted that he had never hated him. Frustration over not knowing how to talk with him had resulted in Keisuke's misunderstood glares.

The elderly physician who treated him made certain Takumi knew he was not to skip meals, or drink caffeinated drinks. Over three days, the teen received a series of shots to improve his iron, magnesium, and B vitamin counts. The physician warned him that four to six hours of sleep out of every twenty-four was unacceptable. He had no hope of recovering if he did not get adequate rest.

Takumi accepted that he had unintentionally used coffee and colas as a replacement for food before the accident. Anxiety, anger, minor stomach pain, and nausea had combined to kill most of his appetite. He had not noticed the warning signs that something was wrong as he sought to improve his driving skills to remain on Project D's roster.

Instead, Takumi had brushed everything off as a cold that would go away. Learning that he was developing a bleeding ulcer was a huge shock for Takumi. Discovering that his stomach bug was in reality a potentially dangerous medical problem sobered him greatly. The doctor had prescribed medication to help reverse the damage before it got to the point he needed surgery.

Keeping his stomach acids under control was only one of the steps Takumi had to take. Dealing with Mogi was getting more necessary, although Takumi found himself reluctant to decide how he felt about her ongoing overtures to get back together. He did care about her, yet he felt something was missing. Until Takumi understood the missing element, he could not easily make any choices about her professions of loving him. Too many questions about her previous actions, and dating older men for money, still plagued his mind.

Takumi wondered how badly his father would explode over the car getting damaged when he got home. Bunta loved the A E hachi roku although he had given it to him after the new engine was installed. No doubt his father would be livid over his accident, and would most likely come down on him hard. Takumi would not blame him for feeling that way. He still recalled receiving a serious knot on his head the night he raced Shouji Shingo. He bounced the hachi roku off a guard rail to correct his car's trajectory. Oyaji was furious over the minor scuff marks left behind. Takumi sent up a silent prayer of thanks that his father would never see hachi roku's actual damage this time because it would have led to a full blown ass beating.

His thoughts shifted to the younger Takahashi brother. Keisuke had kept a close eye on him and was a source of unexpected comfort after Project D returned home. Ryosuke san had driven hachi roku back to the Akagi area to the repair shop so the damages were probably already fixed. His teammate announced that it would be a waste of time, and gasoline to drive back to retrieve him. So Keisuke had stayed at a nearby hotel each night. Takumi knew it was more expensive to stay at a hotel, yet refrained from antagonizing his teammate.

Takumi considered everything he had learned of the volatile wheat haired blond over their three days of building a new foundation including genuine friendship. Keisuke's strong opinion that he belonged on the Project D team roster eased Takumi's mind considerably. Keisuke systematically demolished every one of his arguments, and settled a few others without them having been mentioned.

**'Before the accident, our rivalry made me uncomfortable. I felt the pressure to outperform everyone like a resentful slap from Keisuke san. Now, I understand that Keisuke san has been pushing me to stay on top. Our rivalry was never meant as a threat, but was supposed to be a comfortable presence for both of us to honor. I think I can finally make my place on the team work. Getting told that Keisuke san wants me to be a force to contend with so he gets stronger without fearing that he'll hate me really took a lot of stress off my shoulders.'**

**'I'm glad that I admitted to thinking he hated me. I didn't know that he was frustrated because I'm quiet so he couldn't figure out how to talk to me. Who would have thought that Keisuke san was struggling to find a topic that would get me to speak in full sentences? Never knew that keeping my answers short and neutral . . . so I wouldn't say anything stupid . . . gave Keisuke san the impression that I didn't want to talk to him at all whenever he spoke to me.'**

The driver side door clicked as Keisuke pulled up on the handle. The sound snapped Takumi out of his revery, as his ride got into the car. "Here, Takumi, drink up." Keisuke handed him a bottle of water as he buckled in.

"Thanks, Keisuke san." Takumi accepted the drink.

"Drop the san, Takumi. We're not at a battle so you don't need to be formal." Keisuke reminded him as he put his key in the ignition.

"Erm, Sorry, Keisuke s . . . I forgot for a moment." The teen watched as Keisuke started the FD. He had noticed that Keisuke now called him by his first name when nobody else was around. When others were present, Keisuke san automatically reverted to calling him Fujiwara. The teen contemplated the different forms of address Keisuke used with him.

**'Perhaps Keisuke san feels that he needs to sound more impersonal when others are around. It feels really weird to call him Keisuke without the san though. Keisuke san just fits him better because he's a take charge person. Showing respect is natural around him. Got to work on that so I don't make him mad by accident.'**

Although a bit overwhelmed by the changes, Takumi found that he appreciated that Takahashi Keisuke was a very complicated person. They fell into companionable silence as Keisuke drove the next stretch of highway. The more Takumi learned about the other man, the more intrigued he was by the diverse layers the blond was revealing now that they were actively talking to each other. Takahashi Keisuke was not simple minded, or easy to impress. Maintaining high level expectations for himself and others still made him feel somewhat intimidating to Takumi.

Oddly enough Takumi frequently found himself thinking about Itsuke while getting to know the younger rotary brother. In many respects the two men were as different as was humanly possible. An image of his best friend flashed into focus in his mind.

**'Itsuke's obnoxious, and rambunctious. He's obsessed about things like how to prove himself as a street racer. He isn't one to get high marks in school, nor would he be considered brainy by anyone. Impressing him is way too easy to do. Talking to him is easier since nothing I say gets more than the level of thought needed to come up with an answer.'**

Takumi glanced at Keisuke as the blond focused on the road.

**'Keisuke san has a biting wit, and sarcastic flair that I've received the brunt of whenever I've annoyed him. Keisuke's sarcastic wit is part of his agile, street smart mind. Talking to him made me nervous because I expected him to pick my words apart so I'd feel even dumber than I already do when I'm around him.'**

**'Itsuke's intense optimism about how life will work out overwhelms everyone. He never considers things before he acts on his impulses. He frustrates me because he jumps into things and gets himself into so much trouble. I've cleaned up several disasters that Itsuke's caused without meaning to do so. It was Itsuke who accepted the GT-R challenge. Sometimes I wonder if there's something going on with Itsuke that nobody else has noticed. It actually feels like his impulses are overwhelming him so he has to follow them even if he doesn't want to at times.'**

Takumi caught himself stroking his chin as thoughts about Itsuke's weirdness became increasingly focused upon the other teen's impulsive nature. Another glance at Keisuke showed him that his teammate seemed content with the quiet which eased any lingering tension Takumi felt riding beside him.

**'Keisuke san has an almost cynical outlook on life. He's as intense as Itsuke in some ways, but he keeps that under control. He observes his surroundings, and considers all possible outcomes before he acts on anything. Keisuke believes he has to make his life go in a specific direction, instead of going with the flow. There's nothing optimistic about miraculous happenings in his existence. When Keisuke san decides he wants to accomplish something, he focuses on the steps to take and does whatever he needs to do.'**

**'Itsuke seeks attention in all the wrong ways. Maybe that's because he's still naive. His honest emotional reactions can get pretty loud. He doesn't seem to understand he should feel bad over his outbursts. Sometimes Itsuke boasts to get people's attention without considering how angry they'll get when they find out the truth. But . . . at least he's getting pretty good at drifting because of Kazumi chan's tips a while back. Maybe someday Itsuke really will become Akina's second downhill specialist. Then it won't be just another empty boast. He's been putting serious thought into making his hachi go into a decent performance machine too.'**

A large transport truck swerved into the merging lane of the highway, coming a bit too close to Takumi's passenger door. With a miniscule steering maneuver, Keisuke compensated for the large vehicle that barreled into the slow lane from the off ramp. He also increased the FD's speed enough to get clear of the unsteady, top heavy vehicle.

**'Keisuke san's blunt, and makes his point without wasted words or embellishment. He's never loud and obnoxious. He's in his twenties so maybe he's just outgrown the impulse to be loud and awkward. His voice never seems to rise when he wants to make a point. People listen when he talks. Keisuke's words can be harsh, and rough edged though. He doesn't actually care whether others accept him or not. That strength of character attracts people to him. They want his friendship because he means it once he decides to accept them.'**

**'Keisuke san comes from a wealthy family, and lives in a different world from the one Itsuke, and I know. His father owns his own clinic, and is one of the higher ranked members of a hospital too. His mother never has to work to pay for family expenses, even though she's a nurse because she wants to be. Their family fortune has made Project D a reality. Keisuke san doesn't worry about car parts, tires, or gasoline when he's training.'**

The thought about Keisuke's family wealth reminded Takumi that he had missed several days of work. At least Ryosuke san had alerted his employer about the accident so he would not lose his job. However, Takumi was not looking forward to handing over his work release form to his boss in the morning when he reported for work either.

**'Itsuke's father is a construction worker. His mother works in a grocery store which is how they keep their bills paid. Oyaji owns our tofu shop that barely keeps a roof over our heads some months. Itsuke and I always have to watch how much we use our cars for training. Neither one of us can afford to waste gasoline, nor buy new tires and other car parts very often. If not for Project D's financial backing, I wouldn't have improved as much as I have lately. But I have no idea how I'll ever be able to repay Ryosuke san and Keisuke san for all the financial help I've received to get where I am now.'**

**'How fast will I lose this new connection with Keisuke san once I get home? Our different classes, and incomes are an obvious barrier to us hanging out regularly. We live in different towns too. I'll go back to the mind numbing work hours required to pay the bills I have. Keisuke san will focus on his training schedule to improve his driving techniques. We won't really have much contact outside of Project D once Keisuke san drops me off. It's not like we ever hung out before the accident. Things will return to normal pretty fast. I'll get really busy with working every day like always. But, at least now I'll be able to talk to Keisuke san without feeling like I'm resented at our battles each weekend.'**

The last thought depressed Takumi. The last two days had given him several reasons to wish he could spend more time around the younger Takahashi brother. He now understood how strong an ally, and mentor he had in the wheat haired man taking him home. The idea that he would lose this tenuous connection outside of Project D was painful. He wanted to know more about both Takahashi brothers in hopes of finding some kind of common ground with them both.

"Keisuke san, would you mind if I ask you a strange question?"

Keisuke glanced at him. "What's on your mind, Takumi?"

Takumi took the plunge and began to speak. "I had a classmate that committed suicide in ninth grade. Everyone said it was because he couldn't uphold his wealthy family's expectations. His family demanded he live up to their standards simply because they were very wealthy. Could my classmates have been right about that?"

"Very. In middle, and high school I did everything I could to get my parents to disown me because life was a pressure cooker. Getting mixed up in gangs, and causing all sorts of trouble was my way of fighting against my family's expectations. Most people want to be friends with wealthier people to get things from them, on top of surviving family expectations. I don't make many friends because I've been burned by those types of people. Wealth also limits the dating scene dramatically. Women from common families are quick to accept a wealthier man's interest, but most of them only want to get their hands on his bank account."

Takumi felt a wave of dismay over Keisuke's bitter sounding reply. "I've never thought of things that way. Seeing how you act around everyone made me think that your character inspired them to be your friend, Keisuke san. It never crossed my mind it might be something else motivating everyone who tries to hang out with you."

Keisuke grabbed a cigarette and lit it as he drove. "Not many see things like you, Takumi. I've noticed that you're very uncomfortable with Aniki paying for things like gasoline, extra tires, and car parts for our expeditions. That's one of the reasons I want you for my friend. I'm obviously not a bank account to you."

"At least you didn't get offended when I said I feel bad about accepting the help I'm getting from Ryosuke san. Getting your feed back about wanting to repay Ryosuke san for all of my expenses with each paycheck I get made me feel better about being on the Project D roster. Knowing that I'm not acting like I'm ungrateful eased a lot of my stress."

"I'm glad I was able to help. Anyway back to your original question. My mother's actually from a normal working class family, so she made my life bearable. Still, I hated the pressure cooker that father created when I was in school. He comes from the wealthy family that believes high-level achievement has to be maintained for the family image. Your classmate most likely committed suicide because of the successful family image scenario. I'm not a prodigy like Aniki, so I felt father's disappointment in my academic career. I only fit into the upper grade scale, and never made top ten lists unless it involved athletics. I couldn't live up to my father or grandfather's expectations like Aniki does. My mother says it's fine so long as I honestly give my best efforts. She made father's disappointment bearable so long as I did my homework, and kept my grades high enough to keep a decent range of college options alive."

Takumi looked out the passenger window as the scenery went by and volunteered information about himself in return. "Oyaji never said anything about grades as long as I passed each grade level. He sometimes gets depressed, and drinks a lot when he is. He didn't get mad about grades since I'm not a book smart person, and he knows it. Oyaji has a temper, so if he had been picky about my grades, I never would have survived. I was always in the lower passing grade averages except in math and sports. At least I never had to worry about Oyaji being disappointed about where I ranked in school. He says things like, 'think 'til your head hurts,' and drops the subject most of the time. Guess that's one of the reasons I'm quiet."

"That actually sounds worse than what I lived with, Takumi. As much as I hated the lectures, I knew my father was really worried about my future. It was always obvious that he wanted the best for me." Keisuke's voice was soft and thoughtful.

Takumi's head turned to focus on his friend. "It wasn't too bad. Mom left when I was three. That's when Oyaji started drinking, and got cranky. Since I passed my classes, he didn't get mad that I wasn't on the honor's list. Hanging out with Itsuke after school kept me out of Oyaji's way while he was running the tofu shop when I was little."

"Who's Itsuke?"

Keisuke's glance seemed razor sharp to Takumi as he asked the question. Dark blue eyes bore into Takumi for a suspended moment before he returned his eyes to the road. The blond's voice conveyed an odd intensity that Takumi did not know how to define.

Takumi's brows furrowed. "I met Itsuke in kindergarten. We've hung out since then. You saw him the night that we officially battled on Akina. He was the one that whacked me in the head for pulling in beside your FD because he didn't know Oyaji told me to battle you."

Takumi noted that Keisuke relaxed visibly in his seat. "I see. . . So, that really loud dark-haired, hyperactive teenager is Itsuke."

"I know Itsuke gets a bit excitable. But, he's a lot of fun to be around since he gets me involved in things. It doesn't matter how awkward he can be, I can't stay mad at him because he's a genuine good guy. Itsuke always cheers me up simply by being himself." Takumi shrugged.

"How does he do that?" Keisuke asked with genuine interest.

"Lots of ways. I sometimes ride with him when he practices drifting. Itsuke talks about ways to make his hachi go into a decent downhill car despite it having such a weak engine. He's very enthusiastic about all the plans he's made. Can't help but be happy for him whenever he manages to get the next upgrade completed. He's always pushing car magazines in my face with different types of articles about the cars that are most popular in the touge too. Itsuke still trips over his feet as he pours over his car pictures if he's walking anywhere. That's really funny. I don't get to see massive magazine slides anymore though. Those ended when we graduated high school. Itsuke sees cars as treasures, and wants to be a certified mechanic someday. His family didn't have the money to send him to trade school, so he hopes to save up to get into one in two or three years."

"Magazine slides?" Keisuke's voice conveyed his confusion.

Takumi felt his lips twitch upward as he suppressed laughter. "Itsuke's habit of tripping over his own feet while looking at car pictures started in middle school when teachers returned his confiscated magazines. Every time he tripped, lots of magazines spilled off his huge stack like a paper land slide."

"So Itsuke's a real car fanatic. Watching those kinds of disasters probably would be funny." Keisuke san sounded almost begrudging.

"When hachi roku's engine blew, Itsuke helped me deal with it. I hated myself for breaking Oyaji's car, so I was shredding myself over not realizing something was wrong in time. Driving while I was pissed off was a bad move. Itsuke came over and drug me to lake Akina in his hachi go so he could give me your message. He got me into a rock skipping contest and gave me space to talk about how I felt over it."

"I thought the hachi roku was yours." Keisuke shot him a quick frown before returning his attention to the road.

"It is now. It was still Oyaji's car when I blew the engine battling Sudo."

"Ouch. Bet he was pissed." Keisuke muttered.

"Not really. Oyaji told me that he was expecting the engine to fail before it happened, so it wasn't my fault. He's happy that I'm interested in racing. I chipped in on the new engine and modifications. He told me the car was half mine once the modifications were done. Once he found the Impreza, he gave me the hachi roku outright. Now that we have something in common, he talks more. I found out that he was a street racer when he was younger, so he knows a lot about mechanics."

"Why doesn't he teach you about settings and things?" Keisuke asked.

"Oyaji explains things when I ask him questions now. When I blew the engine, I asked Oyaji why he couldn't fix it if we put enough money into the job. He told me that there was a pin that tore a hole inside the engine block, but I simply couldn't understand that engine blocks can't be repaired. Plus Oyaji didn't tell me I needed a new tachometer and stuff with the new engine because he was waiting for me to ask the right questions. I never thought to ask him why the new engine and settings made the car so hard to control. That's how I learned that he was a mechanic. He was the one who changed the settings on the hachi roku for my different races before I joined Project D."

"Matsimoto complimented your hachi roku's settings when you first joined our team. Your father's actually a top notch mechanic." Keisuke replied with another glance his way.

"You know, Oyaji hasn't been drinking as much since I started mountain pass racing. I feel like I owe you, and Ryosuke san a lot more than I can ever repay because of that too."

"Just win your races, and learn everything you can. Get where you deserve to be if you really want to thank us, Takumi. I'm sure Aniki would say the same thing."

Keisuke dropped a hand to his knee in a quick pat before returning it to the steering wheel. He flashed a smile, and returned his focus to the road. Getting the unexpected pat startled Takumi, but he brushed it off. He watched the scenery, and considered Keisuke's new behaviors toward him.

**'Did Keisuke san assume a big brother role for the team's benefit? Is this an attempt to make up for my accident because he feels responsible? It's not his fault that I got into the wreck. He reacted out of concern, but I lacked faith in myself, and his intentions. Was Keisuke san's friendship a possibility that I never acknowledged? Have I been feeling so inferior that I threw away chances to be friends with him all along? He told me to stop feeling that way because he believes we're equals. Still, I'm not completely comfortable with this new Keisuke san. I always thought he was a cold person. Finding out that he thinks people see him as a bank account explains a lot. Keisuke san does have a ruthless streak, but I'm beginning to think he fosters strong friendships when he feels a person deserves it.'**

**'Over the year since we battled on Akina, Keisuke san has become a strong ally. His interest in my driving has become an anchor in my life. I just didn't realize it until I woke up in the hospital. Seeing Keisuke's haggard expression will stay with me for the rest of my life. Where it concerns Ryosuke san, Keisuke san sounds less certain that bridging the gap is possible. He even has trouble talking with his older brother. Keisuke san's close to Ryosuke san, but feels overshadowed too. Guess that can't be helped since their father used to compare him to Ryosuke san so often.'**

"What're you thinking about, Takumi?" Keisuke asked as he maneuvered his Efini RX 7 through traffic.

"I was just wondering how I managed to gain you, and Ryosuke san as mentors." Takumi replied with a small shrug.

"Che. Takumi, don't even go there. If you mention how much we've done for you again, I'll get annoyed. Aniki and I want to make sure you can battle with your full potential because you have awesome talent. The money that gets put into the hachi roku's modifications is well spent to Aniki. I've also told you I want you around because you're worth knowing."

"I know. But, I'm still going to pay you both back as I can. Otherwise, I'd never be able to live with myself."

Keisuke shook his head. "Aniki and I are only helping you get where you need to be because you have the ability to succeed, Takumi. Aniki pays for the modifications because he wants to see you reach your true potential. He recognizes that you've turned attacking the downhill into an art. I push you to keep improving for the same reasons. We both know you need help breaking through the barriers that were keeping you down last year. I couldn't live with myself if I failed to help you get into the pro leagues. Besides, you're someone I want to rely on whenever I need help after we both get there." The blond glanced over at him once he stopped in a toll booth line to wait his turn to pay.

"I hope I can help you if you ever need me, Keisuke s . . . Ah, I don't really know how I could though. You have your life planned so well, nothing can go wrong. But, I'll do my best if something happens where you need me." Takumi looked at the older man as he spoke, hoping that Keisuke had not noticed his near slip.

Keisuke seemed pleased with his answer, yet gave him a serious look as if considering something. "I may have my major goals planned, Takumi, but nothing is ever certain even with every step outlined in a logical plan. Things don't always go smoothly just because I have thought of the steps to take that make my goals reality. The more important something, or someone is, the harder it is to actually attain my goals."

"You're an awesome driver. I know you'll get an offer from a professional team soon." Takumi sought to reassure Keisuke.

Keisuke rolled his window down to pay the toll charge. Takumi watched him take their ticket. To see the ever confident Takahashi Keisuke worried over something going wrong was difficult to swallow. He watched the blond put the car into motion, rolling up his window before he continued.

"I'm not particularly worried about that, Takumi. I'm confident that I can make it into the racing circuit. That isn't my most important goal anymore. Someone's become more important to me than becoming a pro driver. They don't know that they've become so important to me."

Keisuke frowned as he spoke. His eyes concentrated on the road with a fierceness that made Takumi think he was not happy about falling in love.

"Will she want you to stop racing? Women don't seem to understand the reasons we get into battles. Mogi, this girl I used to date, told me it was fine to lose battles if it kept me from getting hurt. Trying to make her understand that the point of racing is to win was impossible. She wanted a promise that I couldn't give her."

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend. Guess that is another mystery solved." Oddly enough Takumi thought Keisuke sounded depressed.

"Mogi's not my girlfriend. She moved to Tokyo and is going to college. Something happened so we split up months ago. Mogi swears she wants to make things right, but I just can't trust her after the things I found out."

Takumi mentally kicked himself for mentioning the raw subject. To find out he had fallen for a girl who could sell her body still bothered him. He did not want to explain the circumstances. He doubted that Keisuke san would understand. Learning about her subsidy dating was the worst part of their break up.

"Let me guess, she found someone else, then decided she made a mistake. Am I right?" Keisuke kept his eyes on the road as he waited for an answer.

Takumi felt compelled to answer honestly since he was the one to mention his ex. "Not exactly. When Mogi convinced me to start seeing her, she kept her Papa on the side. Mogi's classmate found out about her. She got mad enough to call the shop one evening to tell me where I would find Mogi, and her salary man. The first thing I saw was the very expensive Benz Mogi's classmate had described in detail. Mogi and her papa left the love hotel and got into that same Benz."

Keisuke flinched. "Sorry for reminding you of such a raw subject. That's a horrible way to discover you need to end a relationship. The person I'm in love with shouldn't have any problem with my racing, Takumi. That isn't the reason I'm afraid I won't be able to make things work."

"Is it that woman in the black FD that you battled recently? I've noticed her watching your battles now." Leaning his head against the window, Takumi watched the shifting expressions on Keisuke's face.

"She's cute, but, no. I was already interested in someone else before she came along." Keisuke raked a hand through his spiky hair, and heaved a shaky breath. "I was so focused on becoming a top driver that I made the mistake of thinking I was immune if I wasn't actively looking for a relationship. Now, it's too late to walk away because I tried to convince myself I wasn't interested and have failed miserably to make it stick. Looks like I need to think long and hard about this mess I've managed to get myself into recently."

"As long as you're honest with her, I think everything will work out. Don't worry about it, Keisuke san. Once this woman gets to know you, things like your bank account won't matter to her anyway. You're a good person. You've got your life planned with enough focus and drive to get there. I've seen how the fans watch you at battles. I think you're worried over nothing. You should talk to her and settle things."

Keisuke snorted and shook his head, "it's not going to be that easy to resolve, Takumi. The situation's too complicated. . . . Never mind."

Takumi noticed the twitch Keisuke's eyebrow as his dagger sharp gaze pierced the road. The FD's engine thrummed a melodic tune while eating away the distance to his hometown. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, although the last burst of conversation covered an awkward subject. Takumi wondered what complications could exist that caused Keisuke san to think he would have trouble with the person he loved. Takumi sought to find a topic that could distract his teammate from his rapid descent into obvious brooding.

"Keisuke san, why did you stay behind when Project D went home? You could've gotten the FD repaired. I know you said it wasted time and gasoline. But hotels cost more than gasoline does."

"You and Aniki needed me to stay. Plus I could report everything the doctor found out to Aniki, Takumi. This way I could also make sure you had a ride home . . . among other things."

"Keisuke san, all I did was sit in a bed while the doctor gave me shots, or lectured me. You got stuck listening to those boring lectures too."

"I'm glad I know the details because you would've minimized everything you were told so you wouldn't be a bother if you were given the chance, Fujiwara. You got dangerously focused on training while ignoring the symptoms of a genuine medical problem. I'll harass you whenever you ignore those lectures from now on. Do not think I'll let you get off the hook now that I know about the ulcer situation. You would've gotten a lot sicker if you hadn't passed out behind the wheel while I was around to keep an eye on you. Consider yourself very lucky."

Keisuke's voice was sharp and biting as he spoke. Suppressing a cringe, Takumi let his eyes roam over the landscape and traffic flowing in both directions. Due to it being mid-afternoon, there was a steady yet evenly spaced amount of traffic. Ideal driving conditions allowed Keisuke to stay relaxed as he drove. With deft movements, Keisuke entered the off ramp to get to Takumi's home.

"I won't forget anything I need to do, Keisuke. Cutting back on practice time to get enough sleep, and eating several smaller meals each day is better than the alternative the doctor mentioned. I won't let myself get so focused on training that I ignore my stomach trouble, or forget to sleep ever again." Takumi grumbled feeling guilty over the reprimand.

"Good. I don't want to have to knock you out because you forget the things that really matter, Takumi." Keisuke actually shot him a grin while threatening him.

Takumi hefted the bag containing his new medications, and played along. "I think these are good enough reminders. There won't be any need for you to give me a black eye."

A raised eyebrow was the only sign of what Keisuke thought as the gas station came into view. "Where to from here? I only know how to find your old work place. Fumihiro's the one that delivers your videos each week."

"Go straight for three streets, and take the right-hand turn loop. There's a stop light for the three way directional beyond that. Go left at the turn arrow. Half a block further down that street, you'll see a parking lot on the right side corner. The left side of that lot looks like it has second entrance, but that's actually my street. My home has an obvious sign, and a blue Impreza parked beside it."

"Got it." Keisuke followed his instructions. Takumi was in front of his door a few minutes later. He dreaded his father's reaction to his return. Keisuke placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you going to be okay, Fujiwara? You look worried."

With a glance, Takumi saw Keisuke's intense perusal of his features. He sighed and forced his shoulders to relax. "Yeah. I hate knowing Oyaji's probably pissed over my damaging the hachi roku. I can't blame him for growling at me when I get inside though. He really loves the hachi roku. Trusting me with it was a huge deal for him."

"Then why did he give it to you? He could have helped you get a different car instead." Keisuke looked at him with creased brows. Takumi realized that Keisuke debated the wisdom of leaving as he cast glances at the front entrance.

Oyaji stood in the doorway. A cigarette in his mouth, and hands on his hips told Takumi that his father was waiting for him to exit Keisuke's car. "He knows I love the hachi roku too. Oyaji also wants me to drive different cars to get stronger."

"He's got you using an Impreza as a cross trainer? That's quite an interesting choice your father made." Keisuke's voice was thoughtful as Takumi let himself out, and leaned his head into the vehicle.

"Thanks for the lift, and everything else over the last three days. Let me know when hachi roku's ready, and how much I owe you for the repairs to both cars, please? I caused the damage by being an idiot. So, you and Ryosuke san shouldn't pay for my mistake." The teen closed the yellow FD's door and stepped back so Keisuke could leave.

"Sorry I took so long." He ducked through the doorway, past the silent man who smoked his cigarette. He heard the FD's engine fade as Keisuke headed for his own home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryosuke offers Keisuke a somewhat underhanded plan of action for uncovering Takumi's feelings about same sex couples when he gets home.

CHAPTER 9

 

"So, how did it go, Otouto?" Ryosuke called through his open door. He swiveled his chair to look up from his laptop screen when Keisuke stepped into the hallway. His brother did not leave his door open without a purpose. Meaning that Ryosuke was waiting for him to report. Keisuke walked into the room, and back flopped onto his brother's bed. He turned his head toward his dark-haired sibling and began to talk.

"I found out that Fujiwara had a girlfriend who cheated on him with an older guy in a Benz. They split up when he found out about her dual dating habits. From the way he said things I got the impression that she still contacts him."

"Ouch. That's not a pleasant way for a relationship to end." Ryosuke's voice held obvious sympathy. They knew how Fujiwara felt. Both had experienced the headaches and problems that were associated with gold diggers.

"Plus Fujiwara's got a serious awe fixation over your brain. You appear to know everything in the racing world to him, Aniki." Keisuke frowned at the ceiling.

"I hope you aren't going to say that he has a thing for me based on that, Otouto. I know better." Irritation threaded Ryosuke's voice.

"Nope. He said he feels like a complete idiot around you, Aniki." Keisuke flashed his irritated brother a big grin. "I didn't try to convince him to get past that roadblock. Sorry, Aniki, but I still need every advantage I can find. Opening the door for Fujiwara to ask me questions about your mind boggling directions is a perk I can't pass up."

Keisuke rolled onto his side, and propped his head on his elevated hand. Ryosuke gave him a disgusted look. "If it makes you easier to live with, I'm not going to complain about your manipulation this time. Is that everything you managed to pry out of Fujiwara over three days?" Ryosuke went back to typing.

"Takumi mentioned that since we got him involved with Project D his father's proud of him. His mother left when he was three. It appears his father started drinking because of her leaving. Takumi said his father isn't drinking as much lately, and is happier now that Takumi's involved with street racing."

"Alcoholism makes for a miserable home life, Keisuke. But, that certainly explains part of Fujiwara's self esteem issues."

"Bunta san came outside when Takumi got out of FD, but he didn't say a word when Takumi went inside. He has an even sleepier looking face than his son. My only impression of his father was that he's probably even quieter than Takumi."

"Hm, I noticed Fujiwara's parent didn't have much to say when I called and gave him the news that his son was in an accident. If anything Bunta san was rather curt. Being silent when your son gets home from a three day stay in the hospital could be a sign that Fujiwara's father usually ignores him, or is abusive."

"Takumi mentioned that his father started talking about cars, and mechanics with him since he became actively involved in street racing." Keisuke offered as a weak counter.

"So, Fujiwara has a harsh home life, and a disastrous first romance that he's coping with lately. Both go a long way in explaining his being so withdrawn. It sounds like Fujiwara's not accustomed to having many positive influences either. That lack of positive feedback probably explains why he honestly doesn't understand his driving skill is phenomenal."

"Takumi mentioned that he didn't think he could have decided on a career and get into that field without my pushing him to try to get into racing. Kind of side swiped me when he said that telling him I planned to be a professional racer, and demanded that he come along startled him. Until I started pestering him to get into street racing, he never thought to set any kind of goals. He has serious respect for my focus, and claims that without us teaching him the steps to take, he'd never get anywhere."

"As an influence, you have serious power. Not bad, Otouto."

"Thanks." Keisuke shifted his weight as his elbow started going numb. He continued to watch the byplay on his brother's face.

"Numerous blocks exist beyond the gender issue. Are you sure you can handle them all, Keisuke?" Ryosuke tilted his head with a pointed stare.

"I don't know, Aniki. I can't change how I feel this late in the game even if I'm still a little pissed about falling in love with him. The last three days around Takumi did make me accept that I'm honestly in love with him."

"I'm not certain that your volatile temper, and Fujiwara's will work very well together. However, as I said before, he certainly won't be after your trust fund which is a very good change from your previous girlfriends. I believe Fujiwara will stand up to you when he needs to, so you won't get by with being so spoiled. Can you handle that, Keisuke?"

Scratching his fingers through his hair, Keisuke contemplated what he wanted to say. "It'll be tough, but . . . I'm crazy about Fujiwara and can't shut it off, Aniki. The last three days have shown me why I'm so attracted to him. This will probably turn sour, but I really need to convince Takumi to consider giving me a chance."

After clearing his throat, Ryosuke leaned forward in his office chair. "Luckily you have some factors in your favor, Keisuke. Your choices have influenced Fujiwara. If he's not homophobic, it's possible that you can work around his initial resistance to your gender. Because Fujiwara has very little experience with feeling accepted, or even wanted, he'll need a very consistent approach to reach him emotionally. On the one side, by accepting and wanting him for himself, you'll stand a better chance of winning Fujiwara over if he is open to the suggestion. The problem is your notorious lack of patience. That will backfire badly if you push him into any corners, . . . Especially if he's homophobic."

"I don't know if he's homophobic or not, Aniki." Keisuke growled back.

"The high level of respect he has for you also plays into your favor. If you can control your more reckless impulses so Fujiwara can get comfortable around you, there's a possibility you can sway his opinions enough to get the chance you want from him."

"I'm already working on the comfort factor, Aniki. I told him not to feel inferior around me because I believe that he's my equal."

"If my theory about him is correct, Fujiwara will sometimes withdraw from you without warning even if he's bisexual. Are you certain you can handle the distress that will cause you, Keisuke? The strong positive force you are filling in his life will make it harder for your downhill specialist to cut ties, but finding himself on unfamiliar ground will make Fujiwara back off until he gets comfortable with the changes you plan for him. All the subtle things I've noticed make me think Fujiwara has never been loved by anyone, including his parents. Small, emotionally manageable doses of affection, and stretching your patience as far as possible will be the only way to get him to accept that you do love him. Fujiwara will need frequent reinforcement that you aren't going to leave without you getting too forceful in demonstrating your feelings."

"I was thinking I'd have to reinforce the idea that I'm in his corner, Aniki. The rest will be even tougher. . . . But, . . . I don't even know if Fujiwara's obtainable yet. Can't the rest wait until I figure out how he swings? If he's hard core straight, there's nothing I can do to change his mind." Keisuke huffed as he wiped a hand across his brow.

Keisuke understood some of the difficulties that existed in a relationship with another man. A heightened sense of anticipation over removing each obstacle that faced him was beginning to unfurl. The list of things he already knew would cause long term friction between them, if he was not cautious, was not insurmountable. Some things on said list did daunt him. Yet Keisuke's stubborn pride would not let him give up without a fight.

The disapproval of society was only one of many problems he had to overcome to protect his heart, and Takumi's if he was given a chance. Violence and hatred were frequent occurrences within the homosexual community. Bisexuals only suffered whenever they were attracted to someone of the same gender. Having scars from his own lack of discipline made Keisuke somewhat leery of Takumi's possible reaction to his feelings also.

Ryosuke snapped him out of his thoughts. "Have you decided how you're going to tell Fujiwara that you're in love with him?"

"When we were talking the relationship subject came up, . . . so, I admitted that there's someone I'm interested in without mentioning any details or names. You could say I told Takumi that someone is making my FD into my second favorite passion. I lost my nerve after I admitted that much." Keisuke ran a hand over his face again as he waited for the verdict.

"Very good. By omitting names you didn't back him into corners. At the same time it could give Fujiwara the impression that you're unavailable if he's a bisexual in hiding."

Frowning over his brother's verdict, Keisuke asked, "Hey, Aniki do you still have one of those questionnaires like the one I filled out for your one report?"

"Those questionnaires are online, Keisuke. The Kinsey, and Klein scales are famous researching tools from the nineteen forties that revolutionized how science views human sexuality." Ryosuke replied with a pointed look.

He sighed, dropping his cheek onto his uplifted fist. "I remember. We found out I had a very strong bisexual personality. We already knew I was drawn to a few men, but it helped to explain why I was drawn to them."

"Obviously." Ryosuke's dry tone made Keisuke's brows twitch in irritation.

"Anyway, I was wondering how Takumi would score. Would he be in the strong androgyny range like I am, or a low end, like you? He mentioned he has an ex girlfriend, so I'm worried he's hard core straight."

Keisuke, I can't deny that there's merit in your idea, but don't you think it might alarm Fujiwara unduly if you sprang such a test on him?" Ryosuke's tone implied some irritation with where their conversation was heading.

Keisuke surged upright, equally vexed by his older brother's pointed reprimand. "Well, then how do I get evidence to tell me if I can get past Takumi's defenses without backing him into any corners? Finding out if he's at least bisexual is my only option!"

Ryosuke stood, stretched, and walked onto his small balcony. He pulled out a cigarette as he turned and beckoned Keisuke to follow. "How about introducing Fujiwara to a situation involving certain people you know who are fairly obvious about their unique sexuality?" He lit his smoke and inhaled as he stared out into the night.

Keisuke stared at his older brother. "Are you suggesting that I introduce him to Akimoto, and Tohji?"

"Obviously. It might give you an answer without risking a broken nose. Depending on how Fujiwara deals with an obvious same sex couple, you might discover whether he's open to suggestion at the very least. It might also help to avoid a vacant slot for a downhill specialist in Project D if he's closed minded."

"Aniki, we're talking about Akimoto, and Tohji. They're very forward about their status. Worst of all, Akimoto's liable to hit on Takumi if he thinks he's hot." Keisuke snarled in return.

"If he does make a pass at Fujiwara, it could prove useful also. If Fujiwara doesn't react badly, then you are much closer to a definite answer in such a scenario. If Fujiwara responds by declining and telling Akimoto to leave him alone without overt violence or spitting insults, there is little reason to fear he's homophobic. Besides, your interaction and attitudes towards bisexuals, and gays define that you believe they are people worth knowing. In the event that Fujiwara's uncertain about such people, he might relax some of the attitudes that he's learned from social molding in his lifetime if he's around them. You said he admitted to being influenced by your choices."

"Akimoto's great to have at my back when a fight breaks out. I wouldn't mind having the extra fighter on hand when we're too far away from home to call in reinforcements. But I don't know if I can keep from beating the crap out of Akimoto if he gets too friendly with Fujiwara."

"No need to get violent, Keisuke. I doubt Akimoto will try anything if he's previously made aware of your attachment to Fujiwara."

Keisuke scratched his head as he considered the possibilities. "If they brought their new girlfriend along, I can probably relax more. Then again, knowing Akimoto, and his greed complex, Fujiwara might not be safe even with two lovers trying to keep him in line and my prior interest in Fujiwara being known."

Ryosuke smiled as he looked at him with an odd gleam in his eyes. He tilted his head at an angle and his necked popped. He stretched his arms outward to relieve kinks in his back. "Consider it more data to see how Fujiwara reacts if Akimoto does get pushy. Fujiwara is not the type to be coerced into anything. Furthermore, strangers are not going to get anywhere with him. That much I can guarantee. Have a talk with Akimoto and Tohji beforehand. It should make things easier if they are aware that we have very specific plans involving them concerning Fujiwara. That way it won't be quite so difficult for you if Akimoto chooses to annoy you for old times sake."

"What kind of specific plans, Aniki?"

"Akimoto and Tohji should be able to tell by Fujiwara's reactions whether he's open to suggestion. They're both accustomed to finding short term partners of the same gender. By specifically asking them to help you determine whether you can win Fujiwara's affections, they'll know Fujiwara's as good as taken. Their insight would prove invaluable, Keisuke."

**'How can I keep this meeting peaceful? Akimoto can get extremely pushy. If he thinks Fujiwara's good looking, he'll hit on Takumi. I don't have any solid claim on Takumi yet. That means I can't make Akimoto keep his hands off of him. there's not an ounce of leverage in my favor because Takumi doesn't know I'm interested in him. Akimoto wouldn't dare think about chasing Takumi if I was already with him. Since I'm not, Akimoto can cross the line if he finds Takumi hot enough to push things.'**

Aloud Keisuke grumbled, "Even so, I'm not sure I want to tell my friends that I need them to show up and freak out the man I'm interested in dating."

"I didn't say they should freak Fujiwara out, Otouto. My suggestion is for Fujiwara to meet them and see how he handles their presence. Their interactions will reveal whether you'll get your heart broken or not, Keisuke. Seeing him interacting with them will most likely answer multiple questions about Fujiwara's orientation, and his ability to accept same gender relationships."

"Aniki, Fujiwara's hiding a very bad temper under that wimpy looking expression he wears all the time. He might just tear into Akimoto if he's phobic and gets hit on. Akimoto's vicious when it comes to fights. If Fujiwara has a problem with Akimoto, we have to make sure both walks away from a fight. Not to mention that seeing Akimoto and Takumi fighting will force me to take sides." Keisuke sighed in frustration.

**'Tohji's never a problem. I should talk to him about my situation. I know he'll help me without scaring Takumi out of his wits, or insulting him. Tohji would talk to Takumi without hitting on him once I let him know that I'm interested in him. Maybe I can keep Akimoto distracted from Fujiwara if he tags along the way Aniki wants. The only problem is how fast things will go to shit if Akimoto decides that he's hot and tries to make a move on him. Damn it! How can I keep Akimoto away from Takumi?'**

Ryosuke turned toward him with a considering look. "I'll tell Fujiwara that you trust Akimoto's ability to protect your back, and don't care about his unusual sex life. That should help prevent his lashing out even if he's homophobic, Otouto."

"So you've decided that you aren't going to leave this to me and Fujiwara to sort out like you said at the hospital." Keisuke looked at his older brother, confused by the change in heart.

"I'll help you learn the truth about Fujiwara's orientation. I'm only doing this much because this needs to get resolved for Project D's success. If Fujiwara reacts badly to meeting Akimoto and Tohji, I'll be here for you. However, with that said, I'll expect you to leave Fujiwara alone until we complete the Kanto Project in return." Ryosuke snuffed out the cigarette in his outdoor ashtray, and moved back into his room.

Keisuke let his head fall against the wall as he stared up at the full moon that hung low in the sky. He found himself considering everything his brother had offered in advice.

**'I expected Aniki to be upset for a while longer before he became a source of support. I can't deny that it makes life easier if he gives me ideas on finding a solution. Aniki's accepted this odd turn of events with more grace than I have so far. Aniki surprised me this time. He isn't upset that I'm in love with Takumi. Maybe he really does see merit in a relationship between us. Damn, I hope he's right. Now, if I can figure out how to pull this off, I might learn how to mix two things and keep both moving forward for the first time in my life.'**

"Thanks, Aniki."

"It's nothing, Keisuke."

"I found out some things about how Fujiwara's father taught him to drift like he does."

**'Aniki'll forget all about his paper for this information. He's always looking for clues about our enigmatic nineteen-year-old super genius driver's evolution.'**

Ryosuke came back outside and faced him as expected. "Really?"

"His father decided that if Takumi could drive with a cup of water in the cup holder, and not spill a drop, he wouldn't damage tofu shipments. Making the water roll inside the rim without spilling is how Takumi mastered his drift technique. That's how his father taught him brake control too."

Watching his brother's eyes widen, Keisuke fought the urge to smirk in victory. "Whoa, that would definitely force Fujiwara to create awesome drift control. How long has he been driving with that water cup?"

"He'd been doing the morning deliveries for five years when we challenged him to race the first time. He said it took him three years to be able to drift with the cup. That means that he's used this cup method from the beginning I'd say. Takumi told me about having damaged a tofu delivery during one of his earlier runs. Bunta san came up with the water cup as a deterrent to future damaged shipments." Keisuke snorted. "Takumi said he only learned how to drift because he got so bored driving the same route, and wanted to get home so he could go back to bed for another hour."

Keisuke saw the focused look Ryosuke wore as he made mental calculations to unlock more secrets to the younger driver's technical prowess. "Fujiwara had to become very aware of every part of the hachi roku to pull that technique off. He had to feel beyond his seat, and steering wheel vibrations to notice the exact angle of g forces whenever he drifted if he wanted to control the water in the cup. That's how he got such awesome control over his vehicle at his age. The brakes are only a very small part of the things that cup has taught him. Very delicate weight shifting is required to keep the water stable."

"What do you mean he had to be aware of ever part of his car to pull it off? It's about the car's balance, weight shifts, and how hard to hit the brakes when you turn. You feel all of those factors through the seat's vibrations, pedals, and steering wheel."

"Wrong, Keisuke. Fujiwara has pushed his body awareness much higher to encompass the very front of his car all the way to the very rear end of it. That's the only possible way to pick up the subtle G forces at work in the car's movements. He has to balance very subtle elements to maintain the tension of the water's surface. It's an advanced physics concept that involves inertia, gravity, centrifugal force, and the physical size of the vehicle, including every gram of its mass while in motion. To be honest he may be demonstrating some very hard laws of physics. The law of relativity even comes to mind because of way he has to balance the cup's water rotations while he's in motion."

"I can see that he needs to pay attention to the g forces, and how the car is balanced because of where the weight is when he tackles corners, but I don't follow you beyond that, Aniki. You can tell those things from the seat, steering wheel, and pedal vibrations. So I don't get your meaning about sensing the whole car." Keisuke leaned on the guardrail as Ryosuke steepled his fingers while he also relaxed against the balcony's railing.

"Fujiwara has to turn the hachi roku into a perfect centrifuge to make the water roll inside the cup without spilling. He has to prevent the g forces, bumps, and gravity pulling at his car from disturbing the rolling action he creates inside the cup. Like the law of relativity suggests, energy is always equal to the mass and circumference squared of any object that is in motion. It's the basic unconscious level of physics Fujiwara is manipulating without even knowing he's doing so in order to maintain the water's tension inside his cup. That takes a subtle precision that I can't imagine ever harnessing. Weight shifting, and everything you can imagine to factor into the equation plays a roll in keeping hachi roku perfectly stable. Fujiwara has to be aware of his car from the front bumper to the rear very literally, Keisuke."

"You've said that he controls hachi roku like its his arms and legs. So this water trick is how he got that way?" Keisuke asked as twisted sideways to see his brother better.

"Probably. Fujiwara certainly controls hachi roku through a much higher level of body awareness than either of us have developed, Otouto."

Keisuke nodded as he contemplated the chance Fujiwara gave him to learn his technique. His mind pondered whether higher body awareness had other benefits before he could stop the thought from shaping. He grimaced as his mind tried to side track the technique he was discussing with his brother toward sexual benefits he wanted to discover by playing with Takumi. Forcing his mind back to the topic at hand was difficult.

"Takumi said he'd show me how he does the water trick if I felt like going for a ride with him. He said he'd try to teach me how to do it if I thought it would help me get a better idea of how to brake like he does."

Ryosuke looked envious. "Take him up on his offer, Keisuke. I'd love to sit next to Fujiwara while he did that trick just to try and figure out precisely how he does it."

Keisuke pursed his lips as he considered the value of the offered lessons. "If I can figure out Takumi's actions when he does it, I could try to copy it in FD."

"Perhaps Fujiwara can explain the things he feels as he does a drift with the cup in his car. You can try to sense everything he does as he describes the sensations he's picking up. Be aware of where the gravity, and other forces in play are while he does it so you can get a better understanding of his weight shifting."

"I'll try to get a feel for how he keeps the water inside the cup." Keisuke agreed.

Ryosuke gave him an odd look. "I'm hoping you can focus on the water technique more than the driver who's trying to teach you something so valuable."

Keisuke snapped, "Okay, Aniki. I'll admit that it's also a great excuse to spend time with Takumi. Yeesh, I also want to learn better foot control. He's definitely got the better trained right foot and we both know it. "

"I'll be happy if you can focus on something other than lusting after Fujiwara. Knowing you, Fujiwara's in for a lot of manipulating and conniving to get him to do things your way in the near future." Ryosuke pointed out with a raised eyebrow that challenged him to deny the charge.

"I'm not going to do anything that stupid with this opportunity. I really do want to learn something that will make me a better driver, Aniki! I'll be sure to have Takumi drive a couple rounds so whatever I miss the first time, I'll get a feel for on the second, or third trip." Keisuke growled with a narrow eyed glare.

Knowing that Ryosuke was teasing him over his new found emotional attachment did not make it any easier to take. He had said he would not get involved before he signed on with a professional team. Now Keisuke's irate vow was haunting him because Ryosuke knew he might soon be breaking his promise to remain single. Taking back his words was not something Keisuke often had to do.

"Try to sense beyond seat vibrations, Keisuke. Also be sure to try to learn something other that Fujiwara's expressions when he's focused on his techniques." The undercurrents in Ryosuke's voice could be taken to mean several unrelated things when he said techniques.

"Che. Aniki, you're getting on my nerves." Keisuke glared at his older brother's obvious enjoyment of baiting him with double-edged phrases.

"I'm simply pointing out that your head tends to be a mess whenever you're around Fujiwara right now." Ryosuke's feigned innocent look had Keisuke clenching his hands as he fought down the urge to retaliate.

"I get the point, Aniki. Don't expect me to be able to explain anything Takumi does when he drives with his water cup. I'm not a walking computer like you. I'll pay attention to Fujiwara's driving. Damn, I wish you hadn't figured out that I'm in love with him before I did. You'll never let me hear the end of this."

His older brother chuckled. **'Doesn't matter how much subtle teasing I have to endure, I know Aniki's in my corner. Aniki will help me get the information I need so I can figure out how to approach Takumi. Now I have to figure out the best way to convince a quiet, and very stubborn downhill specialist that I'm worth taking a risk on if he doesn't flip out completely around Akimoto and Tohji.'**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi meets the whole Takahashi family and discovers that they are far different from what he was expecting when he's welcomed inside.   
> He also finds out that Keisuke is something of a slob, and Ryosuke enjoys teasing Keisuke unmercifully. (The bedroom description is actually based upon cannon manga images of Keisuke's bedroom.)

CHAPTER 10

"Keisuke?" Ryosuke called out as he came down the stairs.

"What, Aniki?" Keisuke looked up from his place on the family couch where he was reviewing the course video to refresh his memory for their battle the following night.

"It seems Fujiwara's already on his way to the rendezvous point. I didn't catch him in time to let him know we're returning to last week's battle sight tomorrow so you can do a few refresher runs before the rescheduled battle. Looks like I have to go meet him and let him know the change in plans I worked out with the last team." Ryosuke spoke as he swept into the living room doorway.

"Actually, he has a cell now, Aniki. He got it a couple days before the wreck but forgot it, and his new number so he couldn't give us the information. I got it from Bunta san when Takumi was at the hospital. He asked his father for the information before they hung up. Why don't I call him and tell him to meet us here?"

Ryosuke gave him an odd look. "So, Fujiwara's got a cell phone . . . and you knew about it but didn't give me that information when you got home? Why is that, Keisuke? I could have told Fujiwara that we're meeting at the rendezvous tomorrow afternoon, not today. He did not need to come all this way only to have to drive back home tonight."

Ryosuke's irritated tone made Keisuke's defensive hackles lift. "Cut me some slack, since I forgot to mention it because we started talking about other things . . . including his water cup training, Aniki. It's not that big of a deal, is it? If Takumi left at his usual time, he's almost at the rendezvous site already. He might as well come over here and hang out. Then he won't have wasted his gasoline on the trip, and I can spend some time with him."

Keisuke frowned at his brother's severe expression as a devilish plan began to take hold in his thoughts. It was not as if he had forgotten to give Aniki the number on purpose. Keisuke got up from the couch, and brushed past his older brother.

"Let's hope you aren't hiding anything else concerning Fujiwara, Keisuke. Make sure I get a copy of his cell number for my files so I can contact him whenever I need to discuss future Project D business. Put a copy of it on my desk before you come back down here." Ryosuke growled as Keisuke moved past him.

"Sure, Aniki. There's nothing to hide. I know I'm jealous, but I'm getting over that now that I understand my problem, so back off, will you?!"

Keisuke stormed up the stairs and into his bedroom to retrieve his cell phone. The blond dropped onto his bed and punched in Takumi's information to get his number on his display. The blond hit the call button and lay back across his mattress as he listened to the ring tone. Takumi picked up on the fifth ring.

"Hello." The uniquely hesitant yet deep timbre of Takumi's voice sent a shiver slicing along Keisuke's spine.

"It's Keisuke, Takumi. Aniki tried to call you, but you've already left home. Sorry to bother you this way."

"Is something wrong?" Concern laced the teen's melodic voice.

"Seems we aren't meeting at the rendezvous site this evening."

"Oh, then . . . where should I go since I'm almost there."

"Have you ever been to our home before, or do you need directions to get here?" Keisuke asked.

"I've been there once before. It wasn't that long ago so I still remember how to get there." Takumi's complacent tone brought a smile to the blond's lips.

"Great. Come to our home then, Takumi. Aniki will explain the change in plans once you arrive."

"Okay. I should be there in about fifteen minutes, Keisuke san. Is that all right?"

Keisuke's smile got brighter, as did his mood. "That's great. I'll see you when you arrive, Takumi."

"Okay. Bye, Keisuke san."

"Bye, Takumi."

Keisuke hung up and worked on his fast forming plan to keep his crush with him overnight. Even if he had no idea about how to win Takumi's heart, spending time with the younger man would improve his chances Keisuke decided. He could convince Takumi to stay the night, and wake up near him. It was a good opportunity to learn much more about the younger man he wished to make his own.

Keisuke looked around his bedroom and realized that it was not possible to keep Takumi in his bedroom as things stood. The clutter had developed something of a pathway through piles of clothes, and automotive parts. He had to clear enough space to make room for Takumi to even sleep in his bedroom. Keisuke recognized that he would have to get his clean laundry put away, and the car parts crammed into boxes to make room for the guest futon to be lain on the open side of his bed. Otherwise, there was no place for Takumi to sleep. Which would mean letting the teen out of his sight to sleep in the study on the fold out couch. Not happening.

Keisuke groaned as he focused on setting his plan into motion. The twenty-two-year-old got up from his bed and started to pick up his laundry scattered across his floor. Keisuke got his socks, underwear, and miscellaneous clothes tossed inside his chest of drawers. He flung badly wrinkled dress shirts, hooded tops, sweat shirts, cargo pants, and slacks that needed to be put on hangers across his bed. Another large pile of dirty laundry remained on the floor, next to the newly emptied clothes-hamper he had neglected for two weeks. The pile of dirty laundry currently strewn over his floor came from several mornings of coming in and stripping for bed.

He made considerable progress within roughly twenty minutes Keisuke noted as he dropped another box of car parts on top of two other boxes containing various hoses and other small parts that he uncovered as he worked. It had been a while since Keisuke last decided to put his bedroom in order. Keisuke stacked the boxes against the book case in the corner near his picture window. The wheat haired racer decided to ignore the cluttered bookcase with numerous automotive books, and more car parts dumped in haphazard array across its shelves. The stacks of magazines near the head of his bed, and a few other FD parts like the old vacuum advance valve could be safely ignored Keisuke concluded as he looked over the bedroom again. His floor was still cluttered with various groups of take out bags, and food wrappers from all night food joints he tended to visit during training sessions. Those needed to be dealt with before Takumi arrived. Keisuke frowned, trying to recall where his garbage container had gotten stashed. He saw none of the necessary visual clues needed to unearth it quickly while glancing around the room yet again.

Keisuke was putting away tools he stumbled across when Ryosuke knocked on the door. "Keisuke, Fujiwara's here."

"Thanks, Aniki. Be there in a minute." He slapped his tool box lid shut, and moved to his door with a smile on his lips. He joined Ryosuke downstairs to meet Takumi outside of their home a few moments after the quiet teen pulled into their parking area and turned off his car. The younger driver looked confused as he asked, "Ryosuke san, where is everyone? Aren't we supposed to meet here to go to a new battle site tonight?"

"I missed you when I called earlier this afternoon to give you the news. The opposing team rescheduled, instead of accepting my offered forfeits. We'll be going back to the last course a little earlier in the day tomorrow to get in a few practice runs before finishing up with the battle and returning, Fujiwara. Keisuke could have explained the situation, instead of making you drive all the way to our home." Keisuke ignored the censure lurking in his brother's voice.

"Then, I didn't ruin Project D's racing record?" Takumi sounded so relieved that Keisuke wished that he dared go over and hug the shorter man.

"That's correct, Fujiwara. The opponent rescheduled so we didn't have to forfeit and therefore record a loss."

Takumi looked at them both with a beautiful smile on those maddeningly lush lips. "I'm glad that I didn't ruin the team's reputation, Ryosuke san. Knowing that we get a second chance is well worth the longer drive. I'll go home and sleep since we won't be practicing to learn a new course tonight. I'll be sure to meet everyone at the rendezvous point tomorrow at whatever time you want me there."

"Plan to leave the rendezvous site around two-thirty." Ryosuke answered as Keisuke listened to the pair talking.

"Understood, Ryosuke san. Thank you for the good news. I'll see you both tomorrow afternoon then." Takumi nodded and stepped closer to his vehicle.

"Hold up, Fujiwara." Keisuke grabbed the younger man's arm to stop him from getting into his compact. "Forget about going all the way home. You can crash here tonight. Don't waste gasoline, or make yourself too tired to win your battle. Hang out with me since you're already here." Keisuke gave a firm tug on the younger man's arm as he moved toward his front door.

He heard Ryosuke choking on laughter as Takumi spoke up. "Erm, are you sure about this? I don't want to be a burden, Keisuke san. It's not that far to my home. I can meet you at the rendezvous point tomorrow, so I won't have to impose on you or Ryosuke san."

Keisuke pulled Takumi inside and prodded him toward the European styled living room. "You aren't imposing, Takumi. Stop saying dumb things like that. Hang out with me, and crash on the guest futon tonight. It's not a problem, so don't be so shy. Remember I said I was going to keep an eye on you and I meant it."

Keisuke found his parents sitting on the sofa beside each other watching a television program both enjoyed. "mother, Father, Fujiwara needs to sleep here tonight. He'll sleep in my room on the guest futon."

Keisuke saw his mother glance at his father with irrefutable deviltry on her face. His father's jet eyebrow rose as he turned his head to study him. His father's hands were clasped in front of his stomach as he considered himself and Takumi. His mother smiled at Takumi, who fidgeted as he came under his parents highly amused gazes.

Keisuke noticed a gleam of mischief in her dark blue eyes as his mother spoke. "My dear son, where between the floor and the ceiling is there enough space within your bedroom for your friend to sleep, exactly? I'm sure you'll provide us with a very enlightening answer." His mother's lips gave a visible upward quirking twitch.

His father slid his glasses farther up onto his nose as he peered at Takumi with carmine ringed golden eyes. "I think this might provide us all with a good opportunity to find out if Keisuke still has a floor, Mother. If we get the pleasure of discovering that there is an actual floor in there, we will be quite grateful to you as extra company tonight, young man." Keisuke's father beamed at Takumi while addressing him.

"I don't wish to impose on your generosity. If I'm going to cause problems, then I can go home." Takumi glanced over at him with a slight furrowing of his brow.

It was obvious the teen was uncertain about what he should think over his reception. Keisuke ignored the verbal jabs both his parents were directing at him. He did not consider his room to be that big a mess. It was his personal domain so it was not as if his parents ever invaded it. They did not know he had already cleared a fair amount of his room simply by dealing with his clothes.

Keisuke replied. "It won't take me long to pick up my room. Please get out the guest futon for me, and I'll take care of the rest, Father."

Ryosuke snickered. "This I have got to see. You see Keisuke cleaning up after himself is a very rare occurrence, Fujiwara."

"Aniki . . ." Keisuke growled at his brother as he glanced at Takumi's face. The teen looked surprised over the baiting and teasing that flew between the members of the family. To have his main mentor also getting involved with such teasing seemed to shock the teenager even more. "Leave Fujiwara out of this everyone. It's one thing to tease me about needing to put my clean clothes away, and another thing all together to drag him into teasing me."

The teen's expression cleared. Keisuke's father spoke again. "It would be safer if you didn't spend too much time on the road, and risk additional exhaustion. As I understand it, you had an accident recently because of fatigue. Is that correct, Fujiwara kun?"

"Yes, Takahashi san. I didn't realize I was that tired, and I caused a great deal of trouble for everyone without meaning too. Thank you for kindly watching over me this evening." Takumi bowed to Keisuke's parents. Both gave him indulgent smiles and nods in reply.

"Don't be so shy. We also have a hide a bed in the study that you can sleep on if Keisuke can't find his floor before dawn, Fujiwara kun." His mother told the teen, who blushed in return.

"I don't wish to impose on your generosity. It's too much to ask of you both." Takumi answered.

"You don't need to go to any trouble, Mother. My room's really not that bad. Come on, Takumi." Keisuke beckoned Takumi to follow him as he climbed the stairs to his and Ryosuke's bedroom wing. He noticed Takumi's shocked expression when they entered his room. He tried to see his private domain through the younger man's eyes and had to admit it was nothing like Ryosuke's perfectly organized space. It was still somewhat messy, even though he had put considerable effort into it already.

"Um, Keisuke san, are you sure my being here won't cause problems?" Takumi sounded a bit dubious as he glanced around the area.

"Don't worry about it, Takumi. It won't take me very long to clean up. I've been a bit preoccupied with training lately. Most of this mess is from me coming home munching on whatever food I got from the all-night take out shops I know about and dropping into bed to sleep. The rest is my not putting my clean clothes in my drawers, or on hangers when mother does laundry which is why the bed's kind of covered with clothes. Once I get everything that's on the bed hung up there won't be that much left to pick up."

Takumi's eyebrows rose as he glanced around the area again. His expression made Keisuke think he doubted his claim. The blond could see his factory issue driver's seat beneath his picture window with several cd cases and magazines piled on top. The passenger seat had already been unearthed, and was in one of the semi-clear spots in his bedroom. "Sit down on the seat over there while I get these clothes put away."

"This chair looks like it belongs in a car, Keisuke." Takumi said as he dropped into the FD seat that leaned against the wall closest to the closet door.

Keisuke nodded and grabbed a shirt that he had to match to the pile of slacks. "It's one of the original factory seats from my FD. I kept them for extra furniture in here. I want to put them on some kind of easy release bases to make them the right height, but I haven't found the right materials to make it work."

"Oh, I never would have thought of doing something like that. When Oyaji installed the racing buckets in the hachi roku, he got rid of the factory seats. I bet Itsuke would love to do something like that. Turning car seats into household furniture is something Itsuke would love to do."

Keisuke made no comment as he put more of his clothes on hangers and shoved them into his almost empty closet. Once he had filled the closet almost to the breaking point with clothes and other items, Keisuke started to throw other things on his bed. He unearthed the original steering wheel of his FD after clearing the open side of his room.

Ryosuke poked his head into his bedroom. "Nice. There's an island of carpet surrounding you already, Fujiwara. I didn't know you could find a spot where you wouldn't get lost under the rubble. Guess it goes to show that Keisuke can get things done whenever he's motivated enough."

"Che, Aniki, don't you have some important term, or doctorate paper to get typed up for your degree or something?" Keisuke shot his brother his most vile look.

Ryosuke came back with a grin. "And miss this once in a lifetime opportunity to see your floor, Otouto? My term paper can wait. This is a monumental occurrence that I'll never get to see again since I'll be leaving for my residency soon."

"Um, why do you say that, Ryosuke san?" Takumi tilted his head as he looked up at Keisuke's brother who was standing in the doorway.

"Keisuke's never been very good at organizing his room, much less keeping it that way, Fujiwara. Your visit has given Keisuke a reason to fix that problem. It will probably only last for a week if he's really determined, but everyone in this house is grateful to you for this cleaning spree of his."

Keisuke saw Takumi blush deep scarlet. Ryosuke's tone made clear that he was teasing. "So, I'm not the neat freak you are, Aniki. Besides, I'm not here very much and you know it. I come home to sleep, and grab a shower, but that's about it. The rest of my time is spent training. Hell I can barely recall the last time I ate mother's cooking."

"That's true, Otouto. You do come home a little before dawn, sleep for a few hours, grab a shower, and leave again. It's rare for our parents see your face unless your watching a course training video."

Keisuke grabbed another pair of pants off the floor at the foot of his bed, and found a magazine underneath. He took the tattered pages in hand and glanced around for his trash can which he still had not found. "Instead of giving me a bad time, how about finding me a garbage can, Aniki. I don't know where mine is yet. I'm sure I'll find it soon, but it would help me get this stuff done if I could borrow yours for now."

"I seriously doubt you'll find yours any time soon." Ryosuke ducked out of the room with a chuckle. Takumi stroked his chin as he watched him.

"Uhm, . . . does Ryosuke san tease you like that normally, or is it because I'm here?" Takumi asked looking a bit confused.

"It depends on Aniki's mood, Takumi. It's normal for my family to tease each other over stupid things. Don't you and your father joke around?" Keisuke spoke as he put the magazine in a cleared spot and continued sifting through his floor's contents.

"We don't really talk very much in my home. Except when the news is on, it's usually pretty quiet. We both save talking for customers normally. Oyaji also tells me when he's leaving for town hall meetings, or something important, the same as I do when I go out, but that's about it most of the time."

Keisuke shook his head at the lack of warmth Takumi was describing in such a casual manner. Before he thought of a decent reply, Ryosuke knocked on the door jamb and handed over the waste basket from his room.

Keisuke grabbed it and dumped the tattered magazine into the can. "Thanks, Aniki."

Several broken music cd's and jewel cases appeared, which after a cursory glance were tossed into the basket also. Keisuke grabbed several Styrofoam take-out containers, bags, and wrappers to dump into the basket also. While he worked Keisuke focused on what he could say to the younger man.

"Have you eaten dinner yet, Fujiwara?" Ryosuke asked while Keisuke continued to work on getting things off his floor.

"Yes, Ryosuke san. I learned my lesson so I don't skip meals any longer." The teen answered with an obvious flush appearing as his finger slid along his cheek in that all too beguiling way that made Keisuke's pulse rev.

"Excellent. I don't want you getting ill again. Project D needs both aces in top condition." Ryosuke's tone held a stern undercurrent.

Keisuke felt compelled to speak up. "Aniki, I'll keep track of Fujiwara so you can relax. I was the one that gave you updates at the hospital on all the doctor's verdicts, and suggested therapies. I know everything the doctor said. Just leave Fujiwara to me. I'll make sure he takes better care of himself from now on."

"Keisuke san, I don't need a babysitter. Already promised that I won't skip meals, or get so focused on training that I forget the important stuff." Takumi grumbled at him.

Ryosuke chuckled at the teen's tone. "If it's Keisuke, I'd say you've gotten a watchdog, not a babysitter, Fujiwara. Keisuke's not known for his patience. I don't foresee you escaping his sharp tongue if you forget to eat or sleep anytime soon. Did you bring your prescriptions by the way?"

"Che. Aniki. I'm not that bad.” Spinning to face his guest, Keisuke continued, “I've already told you that I'll harass you, Fujiwara, if you forget, so Aniki's just being a jerk." He shot back as he dumped another ruined magazine in the trash can, along with another fast food wrapper that had something that felt suspiciously like a brick hidden inside.

"Yeah, Ryosuke san. Both bottles are in my hachi roku's glove box. I gave you my word, and I won't break it, Keisuke." Takumi answered them both in turn. The expression on the younger man's face was earnest. Keisuke felt his pulse accelerate as their eyes met and held.

"I know you will, Takumi." He answered the younger man in a soft voice. "Aniki, can you set up the course video for Fujiwara to review while I finish up in here. He'll get bored if he doesn't have anything to do but watch me throw away a bunch of busted junk."

Takumi surprised him when he spoke up. "I'm not bored, Keisuke san. Actually, I'm wondering why you have so many car parts in your bedroom." The teen rubbed his cheek again as he looked at the small pile of FD factory parts Keisuke had ferreted out of his floor trash.

Ryosuke snickered and coughed as he tried to cover his amusement. "Don't start, Aniki." Keisuke turned back to Takumi. "I kept the old parts like this steering wheel in case I decide to return the FD to stock settings. Sometimes modifications make a vehicle harder to sell if you decide to get a new car."

Takumi blinked several times as his eyebrows dipped toward his nose. "I hadn't thought of that. But, I suppose it makes sense. Where are you going to put all these FD pieces when you get them sorted out, Keisuke san?"

"That's a very good question, Fujiwara. I was also wondering where Keisuke's going to put them. Might I suggest a storage container, Otouto? I bet mother has one or two with lids in the utility room. You could stick one or two of them, plus the boxes I see by your bookcase into a neat stack that won't collapse on top of you in the middle of the night."

"That's a good idea. I'll go ask if we still have any sitting around here." Keisuke agreed as he jumped up.

Ryosuke stopped him. "Why not have Fujiwara run downstairs and ask while you continue clearing the floor? After all, you need to make enough room to fit the guest futon in here, preferably earlier tonight. You're nowhere close to achieving that goal."

Takumi stood up as Keisuke glanced around his room after noting the stressed tone of the words 'earlier tonight' that Ryosuke had used while glancing at Takumi. Aniki made a valid point he recognized. With a scowl Keisuke noted that only one corner of his floor was truly clutter free. "Fujiwara can also bring you some more trash liners. It seems this one is already full." Ryosuke grabbed the litter basket and pulled the bag out.

"I'll be right back, Keisuke san." Takumi was quick to say as he headed into the hallway.

Keisuke watched his older brother's truest expression of evil delight surface as soon as they heard Takumi's footsteps on the stairs. "It seems I've seriously underestimated Fujiwara's real potential. You haven't even convinced him to be your significant other yet and you've already begun to clean up your act. I'm suitably impressed with the influence he's got over you, Otouto."

"Knock it off, Aniki. Don't say something that will blow things with Takumi. He could come back at any second." Keisuke hissed softly in reply.

"I'm sure mother will need a few minutes to find a couple storage containers big enough to hold that steering wheel and other car parts, Otouto. Seems I'm going to have to do something very nice to thank Fujiwara for this improvement in your behavior. What do you think would be appropriate?" Ryosuke smirked as he quietly baited him.

Keisuke glared at his older brother to hide a shiver of alarm. "Leave Fujiwara alone, Aniki. I don't want you meddling, and making a mess of everything. We're still waiting to see if Tohji can help me figure out if he's homophobic or not. Remember?"

"I wasn't thinking of making things messier. I'm simply stating that I think this relationship you want so badly has genuine merit." Ryosuke leaned his back against the door jamb as he spoke with a thoughtful look.

"If it keeps you from interfering with my trying to win Takumi over, believe anything you like, Aniki." Keisuke grumbled at his brother.

Ryosuke smiled. "I don't see how you could possibly blame me for being shocked, and a bit amused. You're putting a lot of effort into something other than racing, which is rare for you. If finding a way to convince Fujiwara involves you putting effort into keeping this room picked up, I think I'll even consider putting in a good word for you with Fujiwara when the time's right."

"What? . . . But, . . . you said, . . . " Keisuke stuttered, staring at his darker-haired brother as Ryosuke moved through the doorway and into the hall.

"You better get back to cleaning your room up so Fujiwara can get some rest tonight, Otouto." His brother's voice drifted back to him before Keisuke could find anything else to say.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Project D gets ready to leave for the evening's next battle ground, friends of Ryosuke and Keisuke arrive at the Takahashi residence.

CHAPTER 11

Keisuke watched as Fumihiro and Matsimoto loaded coolers into the back of van number one. Their rivals had refused forfeits in favor of rescheduling their battles. Project D was preparing for their battle early Saturday afternoon. There would be no additional heavy course memorization training of the road. He and Takumi had memorized this course already. Ryosuke had the vans brought to their home because of Takumi's presence. Keisuke smirked as he recalled Fujiwara's expressed relief at their reprieve when Ryosuke gave him the news the previous night.

Better yet, Keisuke convinced the quiet amber haired racer to stay overnight. He had cleaned his room to make a spot for Takumi to sleep on the guest futon. Ryosuke had teased him without mercy as he worked, as had his parents. Despite spending much of the evening in a verbal fencing match with his brother while stuffing things in his closet, drawers, or in boxes his mother sent upstairs. A number of items found were tossed out as useless, or unidentifiable, often in food wrappers from take out places. To his credit, Ryosuke's bouts of humor only arose whenever Takumi was out of hearing range. Between them, Takumi was sent downstairs several times. His brother found several errands to send Takumi on so he could torment Keisuke about the sudden cleaning spree, and arrangement of his bedroom.

Keisuke was still glad of the final results, Ryosuke's ruthless teases not withstanding. He had awoken to Takumi's gorgeous face asleep nearby. Laying on his side, Keisuke watched Takumi while the other man slumbered, unaware of being ogled. He vowed to keep his floor clear for good, plus planned to create future opportunities to keep Takumi close by overnight soon. They stood by his yellow FD while waiting for Ryosuke to say it was time to leave.

Keisuke felt a wave of relief and unease as a dark sedan pulled into the parking lot in front of the Takahashi home. A muscular man got out of the driver's side, and sauntered over with a big smile. Akimoto wore a tank that showed how much muscle he carried. He was tall, heavy framed, with black hair, and a mischievous twinkle in his almond hued eyes. As powerhouses went, Akimoto was one of the true hulks of the class. However, he stayed in top condition so lacked the abhorrent fat that so many powerful men like him often carried on their frames.

"Hello, Keisuke. I've been watching the web site. You're looking good, my friend." Akimoto's voice boomed across the lot, filled with good humor as he walked up.

The big man thumped him on the back. Takumi started to step away as the big man towered over them both. Keisuke stopped the younger racer with a hand on his shoulder.

"Long time no see, Akimoto. This is Fujiwara Takumi, our downhill specialist. Fujiwara, this is an old friend of mine, Akimoto Jinsei." The two men shook hands and nodded to each other.

"So, Akimoto, what have you done besides get into more trouble than any one man should?" Keisuke smiled as Tohji and an attractive woman came up to stand beside the burly hulk that smiled to show off three gold plated teeth gleaming in the afternoon light.

"Oh, you know me, a good brawl when I get called in to settle a score, and lots of beauties to chase and catch. Life's grand. This lovely jewel with me is our lovely Muramatsu Narise. Kakeru and I are delighted to have her with us." He placed an arm around both the woman, and man standing on either side of him as Keisuke expected.

Keisuke had to refrain from snickering when he noted that Fujiwara was shaken over Akimoto wrapping his arm around both the woman, and the slender man with him. "Nice to meet you, Narise-san. I've heard a bit about your from Tohji."

"As I have heard much about you, from Kakeru and Jinsei, Takahashi san." The woman bowed her head and smiled.

"What trouble have you had to keep Akimoto out of, Tohji?" Keisuke turned to the slender man once introductions were complete. Acting as if everything was normal seemed to also help Takumi he noted from the corner of his eye.

"Well, until Narise came into the picture, he made the same mistakes as always." A plucked and shaped eyebrow rose as the older man emphasized the point about a mistake made.

"Che. So, you chased another married skirt?" Keisuke snorted with a frown leveled at his long standing friend. He watched Takumi's reactions from the corner of his eye as he spoke to their new company. It was obvious that Takumi found the news disturbing if his full lips tightening was any indication of his mental reaction.

"Doesn't he always, Keisuke?" Tohji asked on a long suffering sigh.

"I can't help it. She was a total babe, Keisuke. You should've seen her. You would've drooled right along with me." Akimoto tried to defend his position.

"Not if the woman's married. I have better sense than to chase someone else's partner, especially as a temporary fling, Akimoto. You need to stop doing that before someone kills you." Turning to face the others, Keisuke asked, "Tohji, why do you stay with him when he does such obnoxious things?"

"I do love the idiot, Keisuke kun."

Keisuke turned to his friend and snapped. "Akimoto, you're way too greedy!" Keisuke did not miss the embarrassed flush on Fujiwara's face over his blunt terms.

"Ah, come on. You know I can't help it. There are so many jewels, and so little time to sample them all, Keisuke kun. You know I have a hard time with keeping my hands to myself for a reason."

"Che. You always say that. I swear you don't have any common sense. You have Tohji kun, and now Narise. What more could you possibly need? I swear you're totally insane, Akimoto."

"Chasing jewels keep me from being depressed when I don't get to see my best friend. I never know how you are unless I hunt you down lately, Keisuke. We used to hang out so you could to cover my back in a fight. I miss that."

Keisuke noted that Takumi stroked his finger from his cheek to his chin as he did whenever deep in thought. Keisuke recognized what the gesture meant. The smaller man probably wondered if he should leave. That or he was, as Ryosuke surmised would happen, wondering about his orientation due to Akimoto and Tohji's presence.

"Sorry. Times are different right now so I can't hang out like we did when we were in school, Aki kun. Now Fujiwara and I have to train hard to become the best street racers on the Kanto plain. Otherwise, we won't get where we need to go."

"I know. You intend to go pro circuit so you have to make a huge impression on the street racing scene. Are you up for the pro leagues also, Fujiwara?" Akimoto turned to Takumi who nodded his head affirmative. "Quiet aren't you?"

Fujiwara nodded a second time without speaking. Keisuke wondered if that was a good, or bad sign.

"Fujiwara's quiet all the time, Akimoto. Anyway, with the amount we have to train, we don't have much time for things outside eating, and sleeping right now. Schedules are really tight for both of us because of the Project D battles."

"Keisuke, you could make time in your schedule to hang out for an afternoon with me for old times sake." Akimoto grumbled with a distinctive scowl plastered on his face.

"I'll see if I can squeeze some time in soon, Akimoto. Just keep in mind that Project D's only around for one year. We've gone through seven months if you count the fall and winter prep training. The Project will be completed this fall. I promise I'll go on a bar crawl with you once we complete the objectives for the team. Deal?"

"I'll hold you to that, Keisuke. I got cracked ribs in the last fight I was in because you weren't there. Damn, I can't find anyone who can kick ass the way you do. We make one hell of a team."

"Akimoto, there's more to life than getting into fights, or chasing every person that catches your eye. We're both too old to scrap with other gangs on a daily basis. You need to consider retiring from the street fighting scene for Tohji and Narise, if not for your own sake." Keisuke continued to monitor Takumi's reactions. Tohji also watched him with quick, furtive glances, but kept quiet as he stood inside Akimoto's arm.

Ryosuke interrupted with a raised voice. "Everyone, it's time to move out."

"Gotta get ready to leave. It was nice to meet everyone." Takumi spoke with a sketchy bow, and walked to his car without waiting for a reply.

"Akimoto, if you have time, feel free to follow us to our meet. I'm sure you would enjoy the chance to watch Keisuke's battle tonight." Ryosuke called out. Takumi getting into hachi roku without a backward glance had Keisuke wondering if he had found standing in close proximity to bisexual men too alarming as he listened for Akimoto's answer.

"That's true, Ryosuke kun. It's been a long time since I've spoken with you too. How's medical school these days?" The burly fighter inquired.

"Extremely busy because of clinical, plus labs on top of finishing my thesis for my degree. I won't have time for racing once I finish this semester. That's why I have to get my two aces names onto everyone's lips before I begin living in the hospital."

The chortle that greeted Ryosuke's words was rich and full of vitality. Keisuke listened to his long time friend's good humor. Although he had qualms about Akimoto's help with Takumi, he recalled why the big man would always remain a dear friend. He hoped that Akimoto would prove again to be a strong ally over the next few days. To sort out and understand Takumi was one challenge that required plenty of diverse insights that only experience could give. For all his faults, Akimoto had been there for Keisuke during previous difficulties. However, with a gorgeous man at stake, Keisuke was still wary that Akimoto would set his sights on his prospective darling. He was well aware of Akimoto's insatiable libido.

Keisuke reached into his car and pulled out a sheet of paper. He handed it to Tohji. "Here's the directions. Stick close to the vans and you won't need these. We'll talk more once we arrive at the battle location."

He watched his old street fighter pal get into his sedan with both of his lovers in tow. Looking over to where Fujiwara sat in hachi roku, waiting to follow him out of the lot, Keisuke knew he needed to make sure the younger man was okay. He knew how to get to the course, but figured he'd rattle the younger man to judge the teen's current mood. He sauntered over to the panda and told his teammate, "Fujiwara, if I blink and pull aside, take over the front position. I gave my directions to Akimoto. Deal?"

"H, huh? Uhm. . . Okay." Takumi stammered in return with an owlish blink.

Keisuke grinned as a sudden impulsive sense of mischief bubbled up from the depths. He considered the startled expression that had crossed Takumi's face when he saw Akimoto wrap an arm around both of his companions. It appeared the younger ace had a definite prudish side, if he was not outright homophobic. Keisuke filed the insight away for future use. He dropped into his repainted FD, and fired up his engine. He put the car into gear with the thought that it would be an insightful night as his brother had said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryosuke's plan gains traction as Takumi is sent off to do a practice run before the night's scheduled battle commences. Keisuke's nerves are rapidly getting shot because of Akimoto's brash comments. 
> 
> Two person point of views separated by oo0oo symbol.

CHAPTER 12

The drive to the battle site was uneventful much to Takumi's relief. The teen was stunned by the revelation that the Takahashi brothers knew such odd people as Akimoto, Tohji, and Narise. As the younger ace drove along the highway, he blushed whenever he recalled the large man calling his companions jewels as he wrapped his muscled arms around both the woman, and man. The image rose in Takumi's mind to embarrass him several times while the small convoy drove along the highway. Takumi felt he had witnessed something very private. He did not know how to act around the trio, as one of the big man's companions was also another man. Then again, the more Takumi thought about the situation, the more he realized it was the muscle bound behemoth talking about cheating on his companions that truly had him uncomfortable with the trio.

While driving, Takumi recalled several situations where other couples were too obvious about their relationships during his high school career. The most noteworthy was a situation with a same gender couple his freshman year of high school. What shocked Takumi most was the hatred displayed by the student body toward the two male students involved. The gay couple got expelled which had struck the quiet teen as unfair. Regular couples were not given such harsh punishment when they committed the same offenses. The expulsion had offended Takumi's sense of justice like nothing else.

Still, to Takumi, being faced with overt displays of affection was more than he felt he could handle for long. He had never felt any couple should be overt about their relationship status in public whether straight, or same gender. It was not the same gender couple per say that unnerved him, but the fact that Keisuke's friends were flaunting a three way relationship. Not only that, but they openly discussed infidelity which angered Takumi deeply. Having been cheated on, Takumi found it very offensive that Akimoto seemed oblivious to his partners' feelings.

Takumi followed Keisuke into the base lot for the mountain pass while he pondered how to act around Keisuke's friends for the evening. Although he doubted there would be anything for him to talk to them about specifically, he did not wish to offend Keisuke, or Ryosuke. However, he feared the trio would continue to be forward about their relationship, and embarrass him further.

Ryosuke walked over to him and began the list of things they needed to accomplish as Takumi stepped out of his car. "Fujiwara, do a test run before the race tonight. We did the final adjustment, and I need to know if the settings feel right. Both of you will do at least one test run tonight to refresh your memory of this course. After that you have free time. Traffic should be getting lighter, but feel free to wait a while before making your run if you wish. You can do whatever you like until the battles start once you refresh you memory of the course."

"Understood, Ryosuke san." Takumi started to get back into his vehicle so he could make his run and confirm that the settings felt right.

The black-haired team leader put a hand on his shoulder to delay him. "Fujiwara, before you go, don't let Akimoto and his friends frighten you. They're actually good people at heart, if a bit unusual. I don't know if you're uncomfortable with bisexuals, but if you get to know Tohji and Akimoto, you'll find that they're fairly normal, outside of their relationship choices."

"Erm, Ryosuke san, they came to spend time with Keisuke san. I doubt they'll have any to say to me." Takumi answered as his face grew warm. It embarrassed him that his teacher had somehow divined his uneasy thoughts.

"I'm sure Keisuke has mentioned you to them. Don't be surprised if they're curious enough to approach you to ask you a few questions. Akimoto and Tohji watch for updates on our website. They might wish to discuss your previous battles with you. Tohji is a huge fan of racing."

"Why would Keisuke san mention me to his friends? I can understand that my times are on the web site. But, I mean, . . . it seems odd that they would waste time they could be spending with Keisuke san, . . . " Takumi's voice trickled off as he frowned at his mentor.

"You're the driver that demolished both Keisuke's, and my winning streaks, so Keisuke has mentioned you, Fujiwara. He was really pissed about you beating him for a while. He would have talked about it with them because he's known them for so many years. When you became Project D's downhill specialist, my brother had another reason to mention you. You've had an impressive string of wins, and created several new records since then. Those are accomplishments worthy of talking about to friends that he doesn't see very often."

Takumi found himself fidgeting under the back handed praise. He was always glad when he made Ryosuke san proud, yet felt uncomfortable with unexpected reminders that he had done well. He changed the subject. "Uhm, Ryosuke san, have you known Keisuke's friends for very long?"

"Akimoto, and Tohji have saved Keisuke's life several times over the years. Keisuke trusts both in any kind of bad situation implicitly. Tohji and Akimoto know how to fight and win if things go sour. Their bisexuality forced them into becoming very tough years ago. Akimoto was the first to protect Keisuke's back when he was involved with the Walking Man gang."

"I don't see any reason for them to talk to me, but if they do, . . . I'll keep your advice in mind, Ryosuke san." Takumi dipped his head, and got into his car to make his practice run.

Takumi was the first to leave the parking lot to refresh his memory for the best line to use during the real battle. He noticed that Fumihiro was speaking with the rival team's captain. Keisuke and his friends stood beside the yellow FD with their heads turned toward his car.

Believing that the big hulk named Akimoto was an active gangster was easy. Things fell into place in Takumi's mind. He still felt odd about the trio, but decided that because they were Keisuke's friends, he would be courteous if one spoke to him. He had never really known any bisexuals, or gays before now. Speaking to obvious ones would at least be a new experience for him Takumi decided. With his decision made, he gunned the gas and took off to make his test run.

oo0oo

"He's quite a looker, Keisuke kun. I can see how you've gotten a bad case of the hots for your sexy teammate. If he got any hotter, he'd start smoking." Akimoto shot Keisuke a smug grin as he spoke.

"Would you please keep your voice down, and your hands off? For your information, I don't simply have the hots for Fujiwara, Akimoto. Lust's easy for me to ignore. I can't ignore Fujiwara although I've tried damned hard to do exactly that for months now. I don't know where I stand with him, and I'm a basket case which is the only reason Aniki invited you here. I need you and Tohji to give me some idea of whether Fujiwara's homophobic or not."

"So, Fujiwara kun trounced you in a race, and then raced off with your heart." The large man winked. Keisuke frowned at Akimoto's tactless and rather bad pun.

Tohji smacked his brawny lover in the shoulder. "Not now, Aki kun. Once things settle down, then you can tease Keisuke all you want because he won't be relying on our help to sort through this situation with his teammate."

Narise was pinching the big man as she scolded him the moment Tohji subsided. "Jinsei, it's not like Takahashi san meant to fall in love with that cutie. He has already explained that he didn't realize he was in love until Fujiwara got into an accident recently. So it won't kill you to be serious for one evening for pity's sake."

"I can't help it. Checking out jewels with Keisuke has always been fun, but now he's deciding to take one home to keep. Honest, I'm very happy for him." Akimoto whined as he rubbed his biceps after the dual assault.

Keisuke rolled his eyes at the big man's banter. "Don't make it sound so crude, idiot. Narise, just use my first name. There are two Takahashi's on our team, so people get confused over which one you mean."

"Sorry, Keisuke san. Jinsei, you're being completely incorrigible. Keisuke san asked us here to get advice about how to win his crush over. You need to stop making jokes about this, especially if they happen to be loud enough to alert anyone else. Someone could mention this to Fujiwara if they overhear our discussion."

"Thanks, Narise san. I can see why Tohji kun likes you." Keisuke gave the petite woman a nod.

"Hey, I was the one that saw her first." Akimoto pointed out.

Keisuke fought the desire to punch the larger man. "Akimoto, you see everything first. If not for Tohji, you'd be dead because your impulse is to touch everything, and everyone, that you happen to see."

"That's true, Keisuke. I do get into lots of trouble." The brawny man scratched his head with a sheepish grin.

"So, let's discuss what we can do to help you with this prospective boyfriend, Keisuke kun." Tohji's tone was brisk.

Keisuke looked around the area to insure they still had privacy. "I hope you can give me some idea as to whether I have any chance to win Fujiwara over. I'd like to get some kind of an idea of how he'll react once he finds out how I feel about him. Or should I give up before I even work up the nerve to talk to him?"

Tohji's eyes widened. "You're honestly in love with him aren't you, Keisuke kun?"

"Unfortunately, Tohji." Keisuke ran a hand across his face, and down onto his neck.

He wondered how much of his stress showed as he glanced in the direction Takumi had driven. The hachi roku could return soon if the teenaged genius understood the course as fast as was his habit since he had rested enough to have perfect focus this time.

"So, first we need to discover if this young man is homophobic. Then, we have to determine if there is an effective plan of action to convince him to settle down with you as his life partner it seems." Tohji tapped his chin as he spoke.

Akimoto rolled his eyes and jumped into the conversation again. "Hey, Keisuke, I could ask him if he thinks you're hot. Then there won't be any reason for you to go through all this worrying. See, if he's a homophobe, he'll try to punch me for asking him something like that. If he isn't, you'll know you can hook up with him. What'cha think?"

Keisuke felt his hands clench at his sides, his teeth clicked and popped under the strain of his battle to contain potential panic. "Idiot, I don't want to lose Fujiwara before I can even find out how he sees same sex relationships. If he's phobic, he'll leave the team if you say something that stupid to him. He would know how I feel about him. Aniki will kill you if you make him quit Project D, Akimoto. The last thing anyone wants is for Fujiwara to vacate his spot in Project D's roster. I'd rather find out he's not an option, and keep him on the team, than screw Project D up. So, don't you dare say anything that stupid!"

"Keisuke's right, Aki kun. Plus that's a rather vulgar way of going about things when there are so many unknowns involved. We know virtually nothing about Fujiwara Takumi right now. He's not a very talkative person it appears. Considering he's quite shy, getting him to talk isn't going to make this any easier. Shy people often require verbal crowbars to find out how they views things. Quiet people are always difficult to cajole into giving detailed information that can help us determine his sensibilities." Tohji agreed with a glare at his lover.

Akimoto shifted to look at every one of them in turn. "I was just trying to come up with a way to help Keisuke, Baby. I thought it would save some time."

Narise shook her head. "Saving time isn't the best way to discover where Fujiwara stands in his orientation, Jinsei. Keisuke san and his brother have gone to a great deal of trouble to make this team into a powerful force on the streets. You both mentioned how important this group is to me before we got here. If you say the wrong thing, the team gets destroyed, as does any hope Keisuke san has of going to the professional circuit in the near future. We need to find a way to talk to that young man without making him angry at, or afraid of Keisuke san."

"My thought also, Narise. We'll have to talk to Fujiwara when he gets back, and see if we can't get solid clues about his orientation without raising suspicions. Leave it to me since I'm the most experienced at getting shy men to talk so I think I can manage to pin a few points down." Tohji looked over at Keisuke as he spoke.

"Fujiwara has an ex girlfriend that he mentioned once. The relationship blew up in a really bad way. That's one of the reasons I'm a basket case about this situation. If he's pure straight, there's zero chance of me changing his mind. But, if he's bisexual, which I'm not really seeing enough evidence to reassure me that he might be . . ." Keisuke's voice trailed off.

"Perhaps I'm out of line to say this, but, bad endings to relationships can make anyone wary of relationships, Keisuke san. Even the most flamboyant and liberated individuals get cold feet for a while after getting their heart broken. Do you have any idea of how long ago he broke things off with his ex?" Narise tilted her head as she looked at him.

"I don't know the exact number of months since they broke up. The only detail I know is that she cheated on Fujiwara with an older man who owned a Benz. I got the impression his ex was subsidizing behind his back, and he found out in the worst possible way. Another thing I'm wondering is how he'll react to my feelings considering his last relationship's bad ending. Fujiwara's ex slept with a rich man for money, and Fujiwara has been getting all of his car's expenses paid for during these expeditions by my brother. Kind of concerned he'll see this as getting coerced into dating me if I try to talk to him about how I feel."

"Keisuke kun, what about him is so compelling to you? It's not like you to be this interested in shy men, or women. You've always gravitated toward the stronger, more opinionated ones. In fact, you only really notice very beautiful people with serious attitude problems." Tohji pointed out.

"He might look weak on the outside, but pressure doesn't phase Fujiwara. He's tough as hell under that weak looking face, Tohji. Getting Takumi to talk can be a problem since he doesn't think he's any good at expressing thoughts, but, whenever he makes up his mind, he's very good at saying whatever's on his mind. He's also very honest. Fujiwara has a way about him that I can't quite explain. Furthermore he wins every race for the team, not for his ego. He doesn't see winning as a way to personally look good. He truly does his best so that Project D looks good."

"Oho, so the cute kid has a serious set of chops huh?! Even better. He sure don't look like it. I thought for sure you were looking for someone docile this round, Keisuke."

"Akimoto, shut the hell up before I knock some sense into your thick skull. I hate clingy types, and you damn well know it! Don't ever think I'll change my mind on that level! One clingy type was more than enough for me to know I'm not into that scene. Damn it, I still have to do my run. Please, don't let him do anything stupid when Fujiwara gets back. Especially if I'm still doing my practice lap, Tohji."

“I won't, Keisuke kun. I'll see if I can find a way to get your answers without causing your crush any alarm when he arrives. Perhaps Ryosuke kun can entertain Aki and Narise for a little bit." Tohji promised with a nod.

"He should considering this is his damned idea. Thanks for everything. I'll see you all in a few minutes."

Keisuke got into his car and started the engine. He was concerned about Akimoto's offer to play middle person. Akimoto had to keep his mouth shut until they knew if Fujiwara was open to same gender relationships. Keisuke thought Takumi tended toward being prudish. A flamboyant approach was certain to backfire if his impression of his teammate was correct.

The blond sent up a silent prayer that the evening would not end on a disastrous note because of his flamboyant friend's possibly bad timing. He pulled out of the lot and cleared his mind of all but the course. He punched the gas and screeched tires as he shot from the lot and onto the street.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi learns more about Keisuke's friends. Unexpected things said start the gears turning within his mind about Keisuke's troubled love life.

CHAPTER 13

 

Takumi passed Keisuke's FD close to the main parking lot. The nineteen-year-old wondered why Keisuke had waited so long to do his run, but shrugged it off as he parked in front of van two. He ambled over to stand beside his mentor. "Ryosuke san, everything's fine. It ran well on the downhill, and uphill also. I couldn't do a really hard run because of traffic, but I did get space enough to seriously attack two corners. That's how I know the settings are good. I remember more about this course than I thought I would, so I can attack the course without trouble later this evening."

"Excellent. Fumihiro, we'll keep the settings. Do you need to change out tires, Fujiwara?"

"My tires are fine. They have plenty of grip for this evening's battle."

"Good. The opposing team opted to run the uphill course first, Fujiwara. You'll go second this time. Here, drink this." Ryosuke handed him a bottle of water, so Takumi accepted it with a nod.

He was aware that the older Takahashi brother now watched him as closely as Keisuke. It felt strange to have the two men keeping such a close watch over him. The teen walked to his car and sat on the hood. He had nothing to do but await his signal to drive to the top, and prepare for his battle.

The thinner, black-haired man that came in the sedan with the muscular giant kept watching him with unusual intensity. Feeling awkward about the perusal, Takumi tried to ignore the prickly sensation of being watched. Kenta walked over to the trio with bottles of water in his hands. Takumi noted that Kenta appeared to know them fairly well as the sandy haired driver remained with their group after giving each a container. Glancing over, Takumi was relieved that the group was talking easily with Kenta. The muscular giant Akimoto Jinsei, laughed at something said. His voice was loud enough to make Takumi jump as he sat on his car's fender.

The lanky man with Akimoto turned to his larger companion, and shrugged out of the loose embrace. He and Kenta walked toward him, much to Takumi's consternation. Takumi reassured himself that the tall man intended to speak to Ryosuke, sitting next to van one on the other side of his position. Reassuring himself that stranger had no reason to wish to talk to him as the pair got closer, Takumi took a sip from his water bottle.

"Hey, Fujiwara," Kenta waved. "I want you to meet Tohji san. He's a stunt driver."

"Uhm, hello again." Takumi wanted to smack Kenta for the pointed introduction as he dipped his head in greeting.

"I understand you're the one who defeated Keisuke, and Ryosuke on the downhill, Fujiwara san. That's a rather impressive achievement." The older man's voice was mellow and smooth.

"Uh, well Oyaji told me to beat Keisuke san on the downhill, or I couldn't use the car the next day." Takumi gave a slight shrug. He wasn't sure why the other man continued to examine him, but felt he should answer, even if he felt uncomfortable.

"Your father told you to race? Not the expected response. You drive an unusual car. A E hachi roku are often used to refine stunt skills in my industry. We use them to train drivers in pedal control. Where did you get yours?"

"It was Oyaji's. He gave it to me when he bought an Impreza."

"Hm, your father sounds like an interesting man. Keisuke says that your car had excellent settings before they became involved with you. Your father's work?"

"Yes." Takumi nodded.

Tohji looked thoughtful for a moment. "Sounds like your father would do well as a mechanic in my industry."

"Uhm, Oyaji owns a tofu shop. I don't think he'd be interested in changing careers since he's so old."

"Too bad. The movie industry always looks for good mechanics, and the pay's marvelous." His stomach was softly twinging, filling with butterflies as he stroked from cheek to chin with a finger tip. Wracking his mind for some way to break the tension he felt, Takumi came up blank. Tohji san seemed determined to talk to him, yet Takumi had nothing to say to the older man.

"Fujiwara's a great street racer, Tohji san. He can even drift in the rain. Fujiwara did that when he beat me on the downhill. I thought rain was my best friend, but it turns out he's way out of my league. His technique's awesome."

"Nice. I was unaware that you had challenged him too, Kenta kun."

"Yes, despite Keisuke san telling me not to bother. Fujiwara dusted me. He also beat an Evo 4 on his home course. After that he started racing on other passes full time."

"Say, what do you do for a living, Fujiwara san?" Tohji inquired.

"I do Oyaji's morning resort tofu deliveries. I work for a moving company after that."

"I might be able to arrange a job for you if you're interested in learning stunt work. Good drivers are hard to find."

"Ah, no, but, thanks for your kind offer." Takumi bowed his head as he spoke.

"You wouldn't be saying that because Akimoto kun and I are an obvious item, now would you?" A dark manicured eyebrow rose in challenge.

"Eh? . . . no, that's not it. I've given my word to Keisuke san to shoot for the pro circuit, so I'm going to keep it." Takumi frowned as he answered, feeling like he was getting cross examined, and not caring for the feeling.

"Thanks for your answer. So many people are negative about bisexuals these days. Nobody ever considers that the heart doesn't listen to logic."

Kenta tilted his head. "I've never liked the socially expected hatred angle that bi's and gays have to deal with all the time. What do you mean about hearts not listening to logic, Tohji san?"

"Hm, how do I say this? Before I met Akimoto, I believed I was straight. I dated, and enjoyed women. But, when I saw Akimoto, and Keisuke back to back, determined to go down with their honor in tact, I lost my heart completely to the big lug. I had no warning, or clue that I could even be bisexual. Wham, I was in love, and couldn't think of anyone else. So perhaps I fit more into the pansexual orientation than bisexual in the end."

Takumi felt a wave of embarrassment over the older man's candid response. A sudden flash of intuition made him aware of the reason behind the cross examination and close scrutiny. The other man was trying to figure out if he hated gays. It sounded like it was normal if Kenta's answer, and experience had any bearing on the situation.

Takumi could not condemn the man for his feelings. He recalled how his emotions had overwhelmed and controlled his life several times when he was interested in Natsuki Mogi. It made sense that this man would experience the same thing. Takumi found it strange that the person in question was another man, but could relate to the need to be with someone even if the relationship was doomed to fail.

"Tohji san, I haven't ever thought about how or why some men fall for each other. Then again, I know people fall in love all the time, so it should've been obvious. To be honest, I've never met anyone who's into their own gender before, . . . at least not that I'm aware of, . . . so, I don't know how to act around you or your uhm, companions. It's not like I hate gays or bisexuals. My only problem is being afraid that I'll offend you or your friends by saying something wrong, or get offended by something said or done that I'm not used to seeing." Takumi answered honestly.

Tohji glanced at his lovers who were near van one. They were talking with Ryosuke, who was typing on his laptop. He looked back with a genuine smile. "I hope you always stay so honest, Fujiwara san. Not many people can admit they don't think before they judge. It's always refreshing to meet someone who has the courage to admit to being uncomfortable also. Having concerns that you can't talk to someone because of a different lifestyle is a very welcome answer. You'll find that I'm just like you more or less. My great passion is driving fast cars, and finding ways to make them faster if possible. Don't you feel the same way?"

Takumi flushed at the gratitude he heard in the older man's voice. "I don't really know that much about mechanics. I'm still learning everything I need to know from Matsimoto san, and Ryosuke san. But, I'm happy to learn more about how engines and transmissions work." Takumi offered.

Keisuke's car pulled into his spot before van number one. He sauntered over to Ryosuke san, and joined the other group's conversation. Takumi assumed he was giving his brother a report on FD's condition.

Kenta rescued him from further embarrassment by changing the subject. "Tohji san, we haven't seen you at Akagi in a while. You used to come every other week to visit. Has work been hectic or something?"

"It's been murder. A fire bomb timer was faulty. It blew ahead of schedule. The blast injured two other stuntmen. They were supposed to drive stunts with me. Now we're down to me as the only driver, and the movie's an anti terrorist flick. The shoot outs from cars are pivotal. Two Americans are arriving later this week to take the pressure off. I understand there's another American driver coming over from the Embassy to handle the two most advanced stunts for us. We start filming those scenes next week."

Takumi felt compelled to ask, "How did Americans get involved with your movie, Tohji san?"

The stunt man swept his bangs out of his face. "Our current producer has made movies with American landscapes before. He knows several important American movie industry people, so a few phone calls did the trick."

Takumi lost his unease around the older man with a speed he had not expected. Tohji was not what Takumi had imagined bisexuals or gays would be like. The considered looks were less worrisome now that he was getting used to this stranger. Takumi thought worry had prompted the intense looks. "Have you ever been to America, Tohji san?"

"Once. I went to Hawaii a decade ago. It was a graduation gift that my parents gave me when I completed school."

Kenta spoke up, "I wish I had the skill to work in the movies, Tohji san. I remember when you invited us to that one movie set. It was awesome getting to see how movies get made."

"Kenta, you're a darling to say that. I enjoyed your enthusiasm. Too bad I can't get Keisuke kun to sign up. The bug I put in certain ears didn't get Ryosuke kun for the professional racing circuit, either. He had to play the perfect son. Tsk. It still irritates me that he chose to protect Keisuke kun's interests so far that he destroyed his own happiness. Still, I had hoped he would try professional racing because he was born to drive."

"You were the one who got the pro racing teams to call Ryosuke san? Amazing! You know the professional racing teams!" Kenta's voice rose to a near squeak of surprise.

"I'm a professional driver. Just because I specialize in stunts doesn't mean I never work with other professionals, Kenta. I've had to work with Pro circuit racers to develop and refine certain techniques I use in my own trade."

"I never thought of it that way. But, it makes sense, Tohji san."

Tohji tilted his head as he spoke. "Connections count, Kenta. That's how I got Akimoto kun such a lucrative position as a mechanic for my studio. He's good with his hands so it made sense to get him through trade school and employed to keep him out of trouble. It works rather well most of the time. He hasn't gotten into nearly as much trouble as he used to because he's working full time where I can keep an eye on him."

"I never realized that you had so much influence, Tohji san. You've been watching the Red Suns to see who has talent. Haven't you?" Kenta asked with obvious interest.

"Of course. I hear you've improved dramatically since Keisuke has taken you under his wing."

"Yes, Tohji san." Kenta answered.

"Good. Keep working hard. Since you mention an interest in stunt driving, how do you feel about heights?"

Kenta replied, "They don't bother me, Tohji san."

"Hm, I might be able to stage a short session, and see if you have the aptitude to be a stunt person, Kenta kun."

"Really, Tohji san? Oh man, you're awesome!" Kenta's eyes shone bright with his enthusiasm.

Tohji chuckled. "Good stunt men are hard to come by. I happen to like your attitude too. It's hard work, requires great discipline, and can be dangerous. So, think on it before you jump in without looking."

"Yes, sir."

The older man's generous nature astonished Takumi. He had relaxed even more as Kenta and Tohji talked about the movie industry. He had never met another person who was so quick to help others. Perhaps that was another reason the Takahashi brothers knew this man. Akimoto's place as a mechanic for the movie industry gave Takumi more insight into the strange pair. His previous thoughts embarrassed him as Takumi recognized that he had judged them out of ignorance, and not for whom they were. Still Takumi was uncomfortable with their unusual three way relationship, and obvious flaunting of their intimate status.

Keisuke and his other friends continued with their conversation which kept them in a close knot around Ryosuke san. Takumi wondered if Tohji would prefer to be with the Takahashi brothers, whom he had come to visit. Ryosuke's admonishment that Keisuke san was fond of the trio because he had complete faith in them flashed through his mind.

"How long have you known Keisuke san, Tohji san?"

"I met Keisuke the same day I met Akimoto. The first time I saw the two of them they were in a fight with a much larger gang. The two of them stood back to back trying to survive a pack of pipe wielding thugs. Keisuke had just turned sixteen as I recall."

"Keisuke san mentioned that he used to be involved with gangs when he was in high school." Takumi recalled the conversation they had in Keisuke's car when he was released from the hospital.

"True. They're both accomplished fighters. I chose to interfere because too many men were involved for them to keep up the brutal pace forced on them by their opponents."

"I'm surprised Keisuke san didn't get angry at you, Tohji san." Kenta looked baffled as he responded to the story. Takumi couldn't deny the information also startled him. Keisuke was proud enough to hate any kind of interference.

"He was angry. But, Keisuke kun was a blood-covered wreck. I recall the hospital staff said that both had broken ribs among other injuries that afternoon. It was not the most auspicious first meeting I suppose."

Keisuke growled near Takumi's shoulder. "Yeah, and if not for those busted ribs I'd have kicked your butt for interfering in my fight."

"I don't doubt you would have tried, Keisuke kun. Lucky for me you were too injured to be uppity that day."

"Now, Tohji, if Keisuke wasn't uppity at times, things would be dull for us all."

"Aki kun, I think when Keisuke gets obsessed with something, he gets very uppity. He knows very well my thoughts on that score."

The burly fighter turned to Takumi and included him in the conversation. "So, Fujiwara wasn't it? You're hot. Haha, I can see why Keisuke scowls when you get brought up!"

"Say, . . . what? Shit. Why do I put up with you? You live with your brain in the gutter, Akimoto! Learn some self control!" Keisuke snarled at the bigger man. Takumi had no idea how to respond. His face flamed at the big man's observation. It almost sounded like he was being hit upon, and in front of the man's companions no less.

Narise, the petite woman with them, grabbed an ear and yanked the much larger man down to her eye level. "Jinsei, my dear, just because you think he's adorable doesn't give you license to enact lechery. Do I make myself clear?"

She glanced over at Takumi as Akimoto whimpered in pain. "Forgive, and ignore him for being so stupid, . . . please? He assumes that if he finds someone attractive, the rest of the world must likewise." After a final hard yank she let the beefy man's ear go. She folded her arms across her chest. "Jinsei doesn't mean any harm. But, he often forgets that others are not bisexual like himself." Narise continued to explain.

"That's . . . n, n, not a problem." Takumi swallowed hard. Kenta stared at the big man with his jaw unhinged. Tohji san rubbed his hand across his face with an unintelligible mutter. The black-haired man also gave his larger male lover a hard stare.

Keisuke gave the bigger man a nasty look and commented. "I'm used to this idiot saying stupid things that he shouldn't. He's been doing it for years. Che. If it wasn't for the things I owe you for . . ." He let his voice trickle off on an ominous note.

Takumi wondered how he should take the comment about Keisuke. Did the man mean he attracted women away from Keisuke san, or Ryosuke san possibly? Did the person Keisuke love . . . like him? Was that the reason Keisuke felt like he had a complication that kept him silent with the person he loved?

In the week since Takumi had the accident, his relationship with Keisuke had changed drastically. The previous coldness Keisuke had shown was gone for the most part. An understated brotherly attitude was replacing their prior, strained interactions. Keisuke had said he was in love with someone, so Takumi had assumed it was someone with whom he had no contact. Could he know the woman? Was that the reason Keisuke said his plan was not going smoothly? Keisuke looked genuinely angry about Akimoto's comment so it could be a logical conclusion Takumi decided.

Takumi was drawn from his thoughts as Akimoto spoke again. "But, Fujiwara has that sleepy eyed look. You know they call it bedroom eyes for a reason. It's sexy. I figure it has to be attractive to lots of people."

Tohji interrupted his lover. "Even so, saying that Keisuke kun has a reason to glare sounds like the two of them are at odds, idiot! Think before you speak, Aki kun."

"Che. Keep your hands off Fujiwara, Akimoto. I won't let you mess with his head." Keisuke snapped with his fists clenched at his sides.

"Are you making a claim on him, Keisuke kun? Because if you aren't, then he's a free agent. Fujiwara can do as he pleases if he's into swinging." Akimoto gave the tall blond a fierce grin.

Takumi felt his eyes widen as he tried to comprehend the situation. Was he actually being propositioned like it was starting to sound? And why was Akimoto asking if Keisuke had some kind of claim on him? Takumi's mind went hazy as he tried to catch up with the shocking conversation. Why would Akimoto imply that men attracted Keisuke? He began to reconsider how Keisuke had treated him since he had met the rotary brothers with this newest conversation shift. Takumi was unsure of how to look upon the quick hair tousles, and pat on the knee he had received over the last week because of Akimoto's indecent challenge.

Again, Tohji stepped in. "Keisuke kun, you know Akimoto has a hard time where his libido's concerned. His libido's thinking for him right now, so everything that flies out of his mouth is meaningless. Leave it alone."

"How the hell can I? You heard what he just said!" Keisuke took a step closer to the big street fighter as he growled.

"You two fighting won't do anyone any good. You still have a race to win. I'm not saying his methods are smart, only that you should ignore them, Keisuke kun."

"His libido is pissing me the hell off, Tohji! You should know why too. Fujiwara has the second race tonight. If he gets freaked out, he might lose because he can't concentrate."

Takumi spoke up to reassure his teammate hoping that Keisuke's answer was enough proof that his sudden nerves were meaningless concerns caused by his shock at being verbally chased by another man. "I won't lose, Keisuke san. I might not know what to think of this, but, I can focus on my battle. I'm not ready to lose because another man hit on me. Though, Akimoto san is wrong to assume I would ever accept his offer."

Tohji sighed in relief. "Now Aki kun knows to stop. Thanks for informing him that you aren't interested, Fujiwara san. He should settle down now."

Akimoto grinned at the group with a shrug. "You can't blame me for trying."

"Who says I can't blame you for trying?" Keisuke barked at the burly man. "If you would keep your mouth shut, you wouldn't have to fight all the time!"

"But, I like to fight, Keisuke kun. You know that it's fun." Akimoto continued to grin. Keisuke looked like he was going to hit the other man. Anger pulsed from the tall blond which surprised Takumi. Keisuke stood at an angle between himself and Akimoto, as if to block the man from stepping closer.

It was a comfort to see that Keisuke was concerned, but it also disconcerted Takumi because of Akimoto asking if Keisuke had some claim on him. The accusation Akimoto leveled at Keisuke suddenly opened new possibilities for why the blond said he felt his advances would not be accepted. Could Keisuke be in love with another man? Takumi did not know his teammate very well, so could not rule out the possibility. His friends were so obvious about their status that it could be relevant.

Having heard Keisuke mention his concern that the downhill would be lost because of the bizarre proposition did calm Takumi's nerves as the shock began wearing off. His teammate had a right to be worried about whether or not this would damage the team's reputation if he came unglued and failed to concentrate in his battle. Takumi considered Tohji's initial reaction to trying to speak to him with new eyes.

Ryosuke stepped into the group with a firm command. "Both of you need to calm down. Keisuke, don't let Akimoto bait you so easily. Akimoto, refrain from making Fujiwara uncomfortable. We need to be professionals here. That is an important factor to Project D's success."

Takumi could hear Keisuke's teeth grinding. Because he stood so close to the older street racer, he was uncomfortable. He watched the silent stare down between brothers as Ryosuke san interfered. Keisuke let his fists unclench and took a deep breath. "Fine, Aniki."

"Sorry for making trouble, Ryosuke san. I forget to control my mouth sometimes." The big man looked at Ryosuke san while wearing a sheepish grin. Takumi took a deep breath. He had not realized he was holding it when he thought there would be violence.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overlapping scene from the previous chapter only from Keisuke's point of view. Also includes Keisuke learning how his flamboyant friends view Takumi.

CHAPTER 14

 

Keisuke slid FD into place beside Takumi's hachi roku and shut off the engine. He noticed that Tohji was talking to Takumi, along with Kenta. Takumi nodded and appeared calm as the three conversed. Keisuke relaxed at the visually very positive sign. It made him think his chances with the amber haired man were more favorable than he had originally thought. Fujiwara was holding a conversation with a man who was obvious in his orientation without signs of distress, or hatred. That gave Keisuke hope that he a better chance to persuade the nineteen-year-old to give him a real chance.

Exiting the car, Keisuke walked over to his brother to report in. "Everything's great, Aniki. I have good tires, so we don't need to change them."

"Excellent."

"Hey, Keisuke kun, Your little teammate's more than just really hot, he seems cool too. I can see how you've lost your heart." Akimoto ribbed him.

**'I wish Akimoto would realize how powerful his voice is. If Takumi, or the other team members overhear this conversation, they could put things together. Then Fujiwara will find out how I feel in the worst possible way.'**

"Keep your voice down. Damn, Akimoto, do you want to mess things up for me?"

"Nope.Just thought I'd let you know that I noticed he has a sexy face, and is getting along famously with Tohji."

"Akimoto, don't you even think about it. I'll kill you if you do chase him."

His brother looked up from his laptop display with a thoughtful look. "Keisuke, calm down. Akimoto wants you to react. You're obviously fun to tease because you rise to the bait so quickly."

Keisuke hissed, "Aniki, that's not my point. Akimoto needs to keep his voice down. If he blows it with Fujiwara, I'll kill him. This was your idea."

Ryosuke continued typing. "I'm aware this was my suggestion. You should have faith in Akimoto, and Tohji's judgment. They're here to help you learn Fujiwara's reactions. Isn't the point of this experiment? To find out if Fujiwara's homophobic?"

Keisuke hissed again. "True, but that doesn't mean that I want this to blow up in my face, Aniki. If Fujiwara gets wind of this and is phobic, he could leave the team."

Narise interrupted their building argument, "Keisuke san, your crush is doing very well with Tohji kun. I think you're worried about nothing. I don't think Fujiwara's phobic, although he appears to be rather shy by the way I've seen him acting so far."

Keisuke looked at the woman with a start. **'I know Takumi's quiet. He prefers to speak when he's spoken to. Takumi gets uneasy because he thinks he says everything wrong. I told Fujiwara that he's my equal to help him feel comfortable. If he's as shy as Narise suggests, then how can I get him comfortable enough to tell him my real feelings for him?'**

"I tend to agree with you, Narise. It doesn't mean that Fujiwara's necessarily open to suggestion, but it's a good sign I think." Ryosuke glanced over at the three men who stood beside Fujiwara's car as he answered. Kenta looked excited as his hands moved while he spoke.

"I think it's time for Jinsei and I to get to know Fujiwara a little better. Then I can be more certain of my sketchy impression of him." Narise moved toward the cluster of people a few feet away.

Keisuke felt a knot forming in his gut as he followed the pair, worried about how Akimoto would interact with Takumi. Akimoto's nymphomaniac behaviors could still cause a serious disaster that Project D did not need. He hoped Akimoto would leave Takumi alone since he knew how he felt about the younger man.

Tohji was telling his audience, "He was angry. But, Keisuke kun was a blood-covered wreck so he couldn't do much about my interference. I recall the hospital staff said that both had broken ribs among other injuries that afternoon. It was not the most auspicious first meeting I suppose."

Keisuke stopped next to Takumi, and interrupted the conversation as he grasped the topic. "Yeah, and if not for those busted ribs I'd have kicked your butt for interfering in my fight."

"I don't doubt you would have tried, Keisuke kun. Lucky for me you were too injured to be uppity that day."

"Now, Tohji, if Keisuke wasn't uppity at times, things would be dull for us all."

"Aki kun, I think when Keisuke gets obsessed with something, he gets very uppity. He knows very well my thoughts on that score."

Akimoto spoke to Takumi before Keisuke considered how to steer the conversation for the rest of the evening. "So, Fujiwara wasn't it? You're hot. Haha, I can see why Keisuke scowls when you get brought up!"

"Say, . . . what? Shit. Why do I put up with you? You live with your brain in the gutter, Akimoto! Learn some self control!" Keisuke felt panic unfurling in his stomach as he snarled.

He had to control the bad feeling he had or lose control of the situation. It was rare when Akimoto hit on someone he was interested in, yet the burly fighter had offered to play middle man. Could the burly fighter be testing the waters to make such an offer reality behind his back? Keisuke's stomach tightened again.

Narise grabbed Akimoto's ear and yanked him down to her eye level. "Jinsei, my dear, just because you think he's adorable doesn't give you license to enact lechery. Do I make myself clear?" She glanced over to Takumi as Akimoto whimpered in pain. "Forgive, and ignore him for being so stupid, . . . please? He assumes that if he finds someone attractive, the rest of the world must likewise."

**'Please let her words keep Takumi from bolting at the implications her lover just announced to the world.'**

Keisuke repressed a groan as he watched how Narise tormented the burly man through a vicious tug that garnered a mild yelp before letting him go. "Jinsei doesn't mean any harm. But, he often forgets that others are not bisexual like himself."

"That's . . . n, n, not a problem." Takumi stuttered hard, and looked very uneasy with the situation.

Keisuke saw the borderline horrified look Kenta shot Akimoto. The sandy haired racer was also upset over the pass. Kenta looked back at Takumi with a small shiver as if trying to judge how he would react. The amber haired teen furrowed his brows, and shifted back against his car, as if poised to escape. Tohji ran his hand across his face with an unintelligible mutter before glaring at his lover.

**'Tohji, come up with a way to salvage this mess before I lose my chance to calm Takumi, please. Damn it Aniki, how did you convince me to try this plan?'**

Aloud Keisuke snarled,"I'm used to this idiot saying stupid things that he shouldn't. He's been doing it for years. Che. If it wasn't for the things I owe you for . . ." Keisuke fought to contain his mounting fear as Takumi's eyes took on a distant look.

**'Shit, Takumi's thinking about Akimoto's comments. I hope the changes in my attitude don't cause Takumi to recoil, if he puts things together, and realizes I'm in love with him. Will he explode in this parking lot because he figures it out?'**

Akimoto pushed again. "But, Fujiwara has that sleepy eyed look. You know they call it bedroom eyes for a reason. It's sexy. I figure it has to be attractive to lots of people."

"Even so, saying that Keisuke kun has a reason to glare sounds like the two of them are at odds, idiot! Think before you speak, Aki kun." Tohji tried to salvage the damage done by his lover.

**'I'll kill you if you step across the line, Akimoto. I won't let you have Takumi even if he admits that he swings right now. He belongs with me, not you!'**

Keisuke growled "Che. Keep your hands off Fujiwara, Akimoto. I won't let you mess with his head."

"Are you making a claim on him, Keisuke kun? Because if you aren't, then he's a free agent. Fujiwara can do as he pleases if he's into swinging." Akimoto gave him a fierce grin.

**'Why the hell is Akimoto trying to force me to make a declaration before we even know if Takumi is open to a same gender lover? He knows I need to sort out how to convince Takumi not to run. This plan is going very wrong. If I speak up and Takumi takes offense, I'll lose more than my heart. Takumi might leave Project D, which would make things messy for Aniki and everyone else.'**

Again, Tohji stepped in to try and calm things down. "Keisuke kun, you know Akimoto has a hard time where his libido's concerned. His libido's thinking for him right now, so everything that flies out of his mouth is meaningless. Leave it alone."

"How the hell can I? You heard what he just said!" Keisuke took a step closer to Akimoto to block him from Takumi as he vented his ire.

Tohji spoke in a calm, yet steel edged voice. "You two fighting won't do anyone any good. You still have a race to win. I'm not saying his methods are smart, only that you should ignore them, Keisuke kun."

**'Does Tohji know what Akimoto is up to? What the hell did they decide to do after I left for my test run? I'm going to get some answers just as soon as I convince Fujiwara to calm down. Maybe I should get him to ignore everything Akimoto has said. There's nothing to prove that Takumi's open to dating me yet. Then again it could ruin my chances if he is bi. Fuck! This is turning into one hell of a mess. I have to calm Takumi down fast because he's looking very upset right now.'**

"His libido is pissing me the hell off, Tohji! You should know why too. Fujiwara has the second race tonight. If he gets freaked out, he might lose because he can't concentrate." Keisuke shifted at an angle that allowed him to block Akimoto from touching the man he wanted for himself.

Takumi spoke as if easily shrugging the unexpected incident off. "I won't lose, Keisuke san. I might not know what to think of this, but, I can focus on my battle. I'm not ready to lose because another man hit on me. Though, Akimoto san is wrong to assume I would ever accept his offer."

Tohji sighed audibly and relaxed. "Now Aki kun knows to stop. Thanks for informing him that you aren't interested, Fujiwara san. He should settle down now."

Akimoto grinned as if he had sprung a grand joke. It irritated Keisuke even more. "You can't blame me for trying."

Keisuke wanted to explode, but fought to contain his annoyance. "Who says I can't blame you for trying? If you would keep your mouth shut, you wouldn't have to fight all the time!"

"But, I like to fight, Keisuke kun. You know that it's fun." Akimoto gave him another challenging grin. For some reason Akimoto was determined to push him.

**'I really want to plant a fist into his grinning mouth. I'm in position to be a perfect block between Akimoto and Takumi, which is as close to a declaration as I can get by with under the circumstances. I hope Fujiwara can forgive me for this.'**

His older brother stepped into the group giving a firm command. "Both of you need to calm down. Keisuke, don't let Akimoto bait you so easily. Akimoto, refrain from making Fujiwara uncomfortable. We need to be professionals here. That is an important factor to Project D's success."

Keisuke ground his teeth, frustrated with Aniki's disastrous plan. He glared at his older brother with all the silent fury he felt. He knew his brother understood the silent communication flashing between them as it stretched out for several heartbeats. He noted the subtle shifts in his brother's expression. Ryosuke knew that Akimoto had pushed him into a very bad corner.

Keisuke let his fists unclench and took a deep breath when he was satisfied that Aniki was uneasy about things he had set into motion. "Fine, Aniki."

"Sorry for making trouble, Ryosuke san. I forget to control my mouth sometimes." The big man looked at his older brother with a sheepish expression on his face. Keisuke heard the distinct sound of Fujiwara releasing an explosive breath. He dared not look at his teammate even though he wanted to find a way to calm the younger man's fears.

**'Takumi's way too tense after getting hit on. Akimoto really alarmed him. Discovering whether he's homophobic wasn't supposed to happen like this. Now I'm really worried. If he wasn't a homophobe before, he might be considering a change of mind after getting subjected to Akimoto's crap.'**

Ryosuke spoke again. "For future reference, Akimoto, consider your words whenever you speak to Fujiwara because he dislikes feeling cornered. Keisuke and I are both aware that our downhill specialist has a temper. Remember that from now on, please."

"Oh, Fujiwara has a temper? Hm, I guess that makes sense because a lot of the quiet ones do." The big man raised a hand in a peaceful gesture as Keisuke took a step backward toward the A E hachi roku. Even though he dared not be obvious, Keisuke was intent on insuring that Takumi remained untouched. The thought that Akimoto had so blatantly hit on his heart's desire left Keisuke blindly angry.

"I won't start a fight, Keisuke kun. I promise I'll behave for the rest of the evening. He turned me down. I can take no for an answer when it is meant the first time." Akimoto gave Takumi a last glance before he shifted his focus back with a meaningful look. The silent message his long time friend gave him made Keisuke wonder what Akimoto had in mind with his obnoxious actions of the last few minutes.

**'Akimoto is up to something specific if that look means what I think it does. Why was he pushing me into declaring my feelings for Takumi? What is behind the scene Akimoto just made? I was gone long enough for Aniki and Aki to lay a trap for me. Their conversation went silent when I got out of the FD which is suspicious now that I think about it. If Aniki had Akimoto push Takumi this way, I'll have some very harsh words with him once we get home. I can't take Aniki aside and demand an explanation with Akimoto making such an obnoxious pass at Takumi. Still, Aniki could be behind this somehow.'**

Ryosuke put a hand on Takumi's shoulder as Keisuke fumed over having lost control of the situation so completely. "Fujiwara, go ahead to the top. It'll be time for your run as soon as Keisuke finishes off his opponent. Don't let this unsettle you. Akimoto was most likely using you to irritate Keisuke since he hasn't seen my brother in a few months. Kenta, ride up with Fujiwara and run the times."

Keisuke considered everything he would say the moment the man he was crazy about was out of earshot. Fujiwara nodded once and got into his car. Kenta took the stop watch Ryosuke held out to him. His brother whispered something to the smaller, brown haired driver. Kenta looked startled. He nodded in reply, and walked to hachi roku's passenger side and got in. The pair headed to the top parking lot.

"What the hell are you four thinking?" Keisuke kept his voice down to a soft roar with difficulty. "And what did you say to Kenta just now, Aniki?"

Ryosuke looked at him with a pointed stare that demanded silence. "You'll understand in a moment. Tohji, what was your impression of Fujiwara's reaction to Akimoto's propositioning him? Does Keisuke have a chance, or do I need to separate my twin aces before a disaster happens that ruins Project D?"

"So you staged this. I was worried since it isn't like Akimoto to chase someone who belongs to Keisuke kun, even if his libido is difficult for him to control." Tohji swept his jet mane back from his eyes.

Akimoto gave Keisuke an apologetic look. "Ryosuke wondered how your squeeze would react to being hit on by a man. Because he was worried, I did you a favor by taking the heat in your place. Sorry for pissing you off, Keisuke ni."

"Didn't it occur to you that forcing me to declare myself by demanding that I make a claim on Fujiwara was a bad move, Akimoto? Now he knows how I feel about him even if I haven't confessed to anything yet! Or, . . . was that also your idea, Aniki?" Keisuke snarled softly at both men.

"Sorry, Keisuke kun, I got excited, and didn't think before that popped out of my mouth. It was an accident. Guess it's because I know you're head over heels for him." Akimoto grimaced after a moment.

"Can we get back to Tohji's impressions, everyone?" Ryosuke looked annoyed, but Keisuke felt cornered, and had to lash out.

"After this disaster it doesn't matter anymore, Aniki. Damn. I wish you'd clued me in on what to expect. Now, Fujiwara will never speak to me again because Akimoto hit on him, and all but announced that I'm in love with him in his damned challenge."

Tohji placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be so certain, Keisuke kun. Although the way things played out will have told your crush about your true orientation, he didn't have a bad reaction to Akimoto's advances. Remember, he said Akimoto was wrong to hit on him. He also showed no overt violence in being propositioned once he realized it was happening. Before that little scene Aki kun staged, Fujiwara said that his only problem with gays or bisexuals was not knowing how to act around them. It was nice to discover that he actually worries about offending us without intention. He also has concerns about getting offended and not knowing how to request that the offensive behavior be curtailed."

"So? Fujiwara's probably still mad as hell over Akimoto's actions! I can't blame him for being upset about it either. Worse, now he's going to avoid me after I finally got him comfortable with talking to me." Keisuke rubbed the back of his neck as anxiety made his muscles lock and twinge. He had the start of a headache that was expanding rapidly through his skull.

Tohji placed a hand on his hip, giving him a stern look. "Fujiwara never claimed to be straight when Akimoto was baiting him to feel him out to see if he was a swinger, Keisuke. Most men make that claim immediately when someone of the same gender says they're attractive. There was not a single hint of overt heterosexual orientation mentioned in any of his responses. Nothing he said implied that he's homophobic either. Fujiwara said he was unaware of having ever been around bisexuals or gays before myself and Akimoto."

"Keisuke, Tohji raises a very strong point. Fujiwara didn't claim to be straight when Akimoto was pressing him to accept or reject his advances. Think for a moment, Otouto." Ryosuke's voice though soft conveyed his optimistic feelings.

"Wait. If Fujiwara didn't claim to be straight, then you think he's bisexual, and aware of it?" Keisuke's eyes shifted between both men looking for confirmation.

Tohji shook his head. "Don't jump to conclusions prematurely. As red as his face was, I'm a little surprised that he didn't make such a claim, or throw a fist at Aki kun's face. Straight men always do that. However, he distinctly said that Akimoto was wrong specifically, not that all men were wrong to flirt with him. That's the most distinctive statement that your crush made when confronted with Aki's blatant advances, Keisuke kun."

Ryosuke gave Tohji, and him a thoughtful look. "Hm, so perhaps Fujiwara isn't overt about his orientation, yet could be open to a man that he knows."

"I can't say for sure. However, I mentioned that most people judge bisexuals, and gays, without giving consideration to the emotions that cause changes in our relationships. Fujiwara said he hadn't thought much about it, but that emotions would make a difference which may imply that he's pansexual, so drawn to personalities like myself. I liked his honesty. His answer gives me reason to think Fujiwara is fair, and open minded about human failings if nothing else. My impression is that Fujiwara tries to understand through comparisons with his experiences. The way he said things when we were talking truly struck me as him trying to relate to me by making comparisons to things he has experienced."

"Oh, so you hit him between the eyes with us being together, baby. I wouldn't have thought of that." Akimoto smiled at the older man.

"It wasn't a conversational opening piece. I used another route to make such an observation because he was uncomfortable, and I wanted to make certain of the cause. Telling Fujiwara that I had always assumed I was straight until I met you made a difference in Fujiwara's thought processes, and I saw that immediately. Fujiwara kun took it all very well when we discussed how most people hate gays and bisexuals."

"How the hell did you introduce that kind of subject then?" Keisuke a hand through his hair as he demanded an answer.

"I asked Fujiwara if he thought he might like to learn stunt driving. He said no, but thanks for asking. That was the opening I needed to ask if my involvement with Akimoto had anything to do with his refusal to explore the possibilities of such a career."

Ryosuke gave the older man a smile. "So you challenged him to confront both his uneasiness with your orientation, and alternate lifestyle in one sentence. An excellent strategy, Tohji."

"Age and experience in handling such loaded situations makes a difference. Practice makes perfect, Ryosuke kun." Tohji sounded amused.

"That still doesn't tell me what you whispered to Kenta before he left with Fujiwara, Aniki."

"I believe Kenta's also figured out that you're interested in Fujiwara, if not how strong the attraction is, Otouto. I've noticed that he seems to wish to help you, although I doubt he's brave enough to ask if he can be of service. I simply asked him to calm Fujiwara down, and find a positive spin for the incident." His dark haired brother answered with a superior look.

"What? You and he both knew before I had a clue?! Shit, until last weekend I didn't have any idea, but you both had me completely figured out. Why the hell didn't one of you tell me?" Keisuke felt his alarm growing exponentially as he quietly sputtered at his brother.

Narise interrupted, "Keisuke san, I don't really know you, but from everything Jinsei and Kakeru have said, I'm not certain that informing you of their suspicions would be wise. Had you taken offense, you would have harmed someone."

Sarcasm laced Keisuke's voice, "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Ryosuke frowned at him. "Don't get angry with Kenta or Narise. I know Kenta will calm Fujiwara down, and help you if possible at the same time. Perhaps you should trust Kenta, Keisuke."

"When Kenta wants to worm information out of people that don't want to talk, he gets results, Aniki. He isn't the problem, Fujiwara figuring things out and panicking on him is my biggest concern."

Tohji gave a satisfied nod. "Good to know. I might offer Kenta kun an opportunity to do a tryout for stunt work. He has enthusiasm, and brains are always welcome in my field."

Ryosuke turned to look at the older man as he did. Keisuke was the first to speak. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. We've known him for the two years you've had him on your team. He seems like a fairly talented driver. Kenta has enthusiasm, and you've given him added instruction. Combined, it gives me reason to think I could train him within reasonable time."

"If Kenta wishes to be a stunt man I think it would be a good experience." Ryosuke nodded before he glanced at his watch. Keisuke noted the dive Ryosuke's brows took as he saw the time.

"Keisuke san, are you going to be able to drive?" Narise asked after she glanced at her own watch.

"I'll win this battle." Keisuke took several bracing breaths, and tried to silence the last of his annoyance so he could focus completely on the race.

"One thing before you go, Keisuke kun." Tohji placed a hand on his shoulder. "Fujiwara is a rather cautious guy. His very strong desire to go unnoticed dictated most of his actions with me tonight. Shy people need to know a person fairly well before they can express or accept love. Keep in mind that instead of offense over Akimoto's pass, he displayed very severe embarrassment. It was as if he was worried over anyone finding him attractive enough to make a pass. I think you might have a real chance. You're someone that Fujiwara already knows. You may have to move slowly to get anywhere with him because he is somewhat defensive, but, I'm rarely wrong in how I judge people. So focus on your race with an easier heart."

"Thanks, Tohji kun. I'll keep that in mind." Keisuke walked to his yellow FD with the advice in his ears.

Disastrous or not, Tohji had a point. It was rare when he read people incorrectly. If he thought Takumi might be open to him instead of Akimoto, then he would design a plan that hinged on a slow approach to get results. Keisuke cleared his mind as he turned on the FD's engine. He had a race to win. The blond felt better since Tohji had given him hope.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenta's attempts to calm Takumi's mind backfires. Realization sets in and Takumi has no idea what to feel about the discovery made.

CHAPTER 15

"Fujiwara, here's a coffee for you." Kenta tossed him a warm can from the vending machine that Takumi caught by reflex.

"But, I'm not supposed to use caffeine." Takumi reminded the sandy haired S 14 driver.

"You've eaten, and drank enough water, Fujiwara. It shouldn't do any harm. I figure after that strange scene, you probably needed a treat."

"Fair enough. I've never had another man hit on me before. Thanks for the coffee." Takumi felt heat flash up his neck and settle in his cheeks as he spoke. He looked at his shoes to avoid Kenta's eyes. He leaned on his car hood as the engine idled to warm up for his battle.

"Don't be so embarrassed, Fujiwara. It's quite a compliment." Kenta sounded positively sunny to Takumi's ears.

"A compliment? How do you figure that, Kenta?" He asked while staring at the other downhill driver.

"Someone found you so attractive that they took the chance to ask you out. Akimoto said you were attractive outright which means he complimented you. Even if it was a shock, it seems it would be easier to accept it as a complement, instead of viewing it as some kind of horrible nightmare that can ruin your life. He's not going to bother you any longer so everything worked out fine."

"I guess, Kenta. But, it was very wrong of him since he's with Tohji san. That's the most disrespectful thing I've ever seen anyone do to their partner."

"Well, Tohji and Akimoto are obviously in an open relationship. That's a fairly common deal with bisexuals, and gays. Since they like both men and women, they tend to keep their ability to get involved with both sexes open. Although I thinkmost gays have a similar attitude to keep their orientation hidden. Commitments lead to their getting discovered by homophobic people who react violently once they realize the truth. Akimoto san will leave you alone since you said no. If he doesn't, Keisuke san will break his face, . . . if Tohji doesn't beat him to the punch literally."

"Why say that? Keisuke san has no reason to get into a fight with his friend over me." Takumi wondered if he was wrong to say as much, but felt he had to keep his concern to himself for the moment.

An odd expression flashed over Kenta's face. "Keisuke san won't allow anyone to harass you, Fujiwara. I thought you knew that."

Takumi's thoughts whirled. **'Keisuke san wants to protect me. Why would Keisuke feel like that? I don't understand any of this. Come to think of it, Akimoto demanded to know whether Keisuke san had any claims on me. Am I thinking too much about that idiot's loud mouthed baiting? I should ask Keisuke san about his friend's accusation and get things cleared up.'**

Kenta continued, "Keisuke san respects you. He won't let his friends make you uncomfortable. I know he scowls around you, but I think that's because Keisuke san wants to be someone you rely on. He isn't sure how to ask you if you mind being considered one of his friends though."

**'I wonder . . . What's happening with Keisuke san? I don't know him as well as Kenta does, so I don't know what I'm supposed to think. Akimoto's words are really bothering me. Should I ask Kenta about what's going on? But, that would be rude. I don't want to cause trouble for him.'**

Takumi's thought train continued as he listened to the sandy haired man prattle on. "Before you had the accident, Keisuke san thought you'd take it the wrong way if he tried to talk to you about anything outside of the team's battles. You really scared him when you got into that wreck. I've never seen him so angry with Ryosuke san before. He looked like he was going to hit his older brother. Ryosuke san told him to stay, but Keisuke san ignored his brother completely and followed the ambulance."

"Keisuke san almost hit Ryosuke san?" Takumi was appalled by the news. He took a swallow of his coffee, enjoying the warmth as he listened to the other racer.

"You didn't know? Keisuke san thought Ryosuke san did nothing to stop you from driving. So he got real mad, and jerked away from Ryosuke san with a raised fist. He didn't hit his brother, but Keisuke san sure looked like he wanted to."

**'Keisuke nearly hit Ryosuke san over my stupidity? Is this for real? I caused a problem between them, and didn't know. Oh man, this is turning into a mess. Keisuke blocked his friend when he made a pass at me, and then got really angry when Akimoto asked him if he had a claim on me. Why would that jerk ask Keisuke san that? Could Keisuke like me as more than a friend? What am I thinking? Keisuke san glared at me for so many months that it's not possible. Even if it was because he couldn't think of anything to say, glares are not normal if you like someone.'**

Aloud, Takumi kept the conversation going in hopes of getting answers, or distracting himself from his thoughts. "Why would Keisuke san think that Ryosuke san was responsible for my accident?"

Kenta seemed surprised by his question. "Everyone has noticed how closely you always listen to Ryosuke san. Keisuke san has even complained about it a couple times."

"Complained? Why? Ryosuke san has to teach me about racing. I don't talk about anything else with him." Takumi felt his eyebrows drop to the bridge of his nose.

"Keisuke san has always wanted to be your friend. He wasn't certain how to make you aware that he likes you as a person, Fujiwara. He knows you aren't the type of person that wants to use others. Still, you're so quiet that it's really hard to talk to you because none of us know how to get you to talk back. We've all noticed that you only speak when one of us speaks to you first. You never volunteer any kind of information or opinions without being pushed to say something."

"Oh,. . . uhm. . . . Well, I've always been quiet, Kenta. Listening and learning from everyone on the team makes me happy. I also respect Keisuke san, so I would've been honored if he'd said something sooner." Takumi felt his forehead relax. Keisuke had lodged the same complaint with him at the hospital. Hearing Kenta saying the same thing eased his mind considerably.

"Keisuke san's a proud person, Fujiwara. He doesn't know how to say sorry when he makes mistakes. He's kind of stand offish because he refuses to let his guard down. Keisuke san's not used to being ignored by anyone either. Others always make the first move when it comes to his friends. At least that's what happened when I became one of his friends. I started most of the conversations."

Takumi's mind sorted out the things Kenta was saying and found several discrepancies. "Wait a second. What do you mean Keisuke san doesn't know how to apologize? He told me he made a mistake when he tried to stop me from driving last Friday night and made me mad."

"Keisuke san apologized to you?" Kenta's eyes widened.

"Uhm, yes." Takumi leaned on his car's hood as he nodded.

"Whoa! You've made a big impression on Keisuke san. Only Ryosuke san ever receives apologies from Keisuke san without having to demand one." The sandy haired blond stood slack jawed in front of him.

"Kenta, you've known Keisuke san for longer than I have. Would you mind if I asked you an odd question?"

"I don't mind."

Takumi fell silent as he tried to think of what he wanted to say without sounding offensive. He mulled over the phrasing as Kenta shuffled his feet looking concerned.

"About Keisuke's friends, . . . Does he share some of the same interests, other than fighting, I mean?"

Kenta smirked. "You want to know if Keisuke san's straight, bisexual, or gay, right?"

Takumi winced. "I guess that's one way to put it."

"Does it really matter?" Kenta evaded his question with one of his own.

"I'm not sure, but Keisuke san has been acting very different this past week. I guess I want to figure out why because of the things his friend said tonight." Takumi admitted.

"You really scared Keisuke san. He was worried before you left for that last run since he always watches you closely. As for your other question, it's not my place to answer."

"Sorry. If I want an answer, I know I should ask Keisuke san. It just bothers me that his friend was demanding to know if Keisuke san had a claim on me. Forget I asked."

"Don't worry about Akimoto's baiting Keisuke san, Fujiwara. He always does stuff like that when he doesn't see Keisuke san for a couple of months. I hope tonight doesn't leave you traumatized for too long." Kenta shook his head.

"I'm shocked, and kind of embarrassed. But, . . . But, I'll be fine once I wrap my head around it."

"You know, three years ago, Keisuke san had this girlfriend who made his life hell. Mitani san used underhanded guilt trips, and schemes to keep Keisuke san under her thumb. She wouldn't let him get into street racing with Ryosuke san or anything outside of the gang world since she was a die-hard Yankee. Keisuke san dumped her, but, Mitani left behind some bad scars. He's still a mess over everything she did, but I think he's too proud to admit it." Kenta offered.

"Keisuke san said he had someone he was in love with the day he gave me a ride home from the hospital." Takumi pointed out as he watched his teammate's reaction. Kenta's brow furrowed slightly as he gave an absent nod of his head.

"I thought so. Keisuke san must have loads of anxiety about it. He's confident about his driving techniques, but not his love life."

"Keisuke san said that the person he's interested in won't have a problem with him being a street racer. So this lady's different from the one before. He should go for it."

"Uh, Fujiwara, things are very complicated . . . I'm pretty sure. Keisuke san doesn't know how the person I think he likes would react to being asked out. He's probably panicking right now and trying hard to hide it. That means Keisuke san's fallen deep in love this time which he didn't want to happen before he went pro. I've been in his situation, and I can tell you that it's not pleasant." Kenta scraped his foot across the tarmac.

"I know about rotten relationships. It's hard to believe others are trustworthy after things fall apart."

"Fujiwara, could I ask you an odd question?"

"Sure."

"Although you told Tohji you don't want to offend bisexuals, are you really alright with bisexuals or gays?"

"Like I said, this was the first time that I knew I was around anyone bisexual, or gay. I'm not really bothered by anything other than couples being too forward about their status. It's one thing to say you are with someone, but completely wrong to throw your relationship in everyone's face by making out in public." Takumi told the other downhill driver.

"That's a huge relief. I'm actually bisexual, so I was afraid you'd hate me if you ever found out. People assume things that aren't true around me, like they're in danger of catching bisexuality or gay, or something even stranger. People don't deal well with people that find their own gender attractive. Nobody but Keisuke san, and now you even knows that I'm bi. Would you not tell anyone else, please?"

"Are you interested in Keisuke san? You do hang around him a lot." Takumi fished for more clues about Akimoto and Keisuke's argument earlier.

"Well, I'll admit that Keisuke san's one of the most gorgeous men I've ever seen, but, no. I've already got three years invested with Sugisaki, and I don't have the open relationship mentality. Sugisaki was into all of that before we got together, but things changed when we started seeing each other. Besides, I'm not the right kind of person for Keisuke san."

". . . . . ."

"If I didn't already love someone, I might have tried to find a chink in Keisuke san's armor. It's very thick since he's gotten burned so badly. Keisuke san would be worth putting in the effort to get under his defenses though. He's the type of man that would make whomever he was with very happy I think. Then again, considering his ex girlfriend, Keisuke san tends to get involved with people that have pretty serious attitude problems." Kenta volunteered after a few moments.

Takumi shifted to find a more comfortable position on his hood. Kenta's observation made Takumi wonder about Akimoto's comments again, yet he had nothing concrete to go off of to decide if it was an honest demand, or purposeful goading.

Aloud he answered, "Uhm. I suppose that's possible. I don't know enough about Keisuke san's life to be able to say anything."

Kenta watched the other team shuffle around their cars with local fans who had shown up to watch the battles. It surprised Takumi when Kenta spoke again. "One reason I hang around Keisuke san is because he has an open mind. He doesn't care about orientation. He doesn't have any problem admitting a man's attractive, the same as he like watching hot girls. That's a relief for someone like me that notices hot men without meaning to be obvious about it. It's not like Keisuke san would ever make any snide remarks, overtures, or anything like that."

Takumi's head spun. He stopped breathing as Kenta's words sank deep and something almost audibly clicked inside his mind. Like a puzzle, everything seemed to drop into a very distinctive pattern that made a crystal image emerge from the chaotic jumble of his thoughts.

**'Oh Shit! Keisuke san's bisexual. So then, all the things this past week could mean something way different than I thought. Fuck! The pat on my leg, and things that happened at the hospital. He hugged me while I was out of my head, didn't he? Damn it! Keisuke san's been open about so much this past week. Why didn't I think about how much he told me about himself? He stayed behind when there wasn't any need. Then his friend that has known him for years asked if he had a claim on me because he knows. How could Keisuke be interested in me?'**

"Fujiwara, are you okay? You're getting very pale." Kenta sounded worried as he stared at him.

Takumi pulled his focus back to his teammate with effort. He felt as if Kenta had hit him in the stomach with a crow bar. A sense of the surreal was taking hold as so many small things that had happened since he first met the Takahashi brothers rose to the surface with new possibilities and meanings attaching at specific points.

His voice was soft as he swallowed his pride, and forced the issue. "I'll be fine in a moment. Kenta, you said you know who Keisuke san is in love with, didn't you?"

Kenta hedged. "I have a hunch because of how he's been acting lately. But, Keisuke san hasn't named anyone, or told me anything specific, unlike you, Fujiwara."

The images and coincidences solidified in Takumi's mind. "I think you had better tell me who you think it is. I think I just figured out the answer, but I'd like to be sure."

"If you already know, then what good is my hunch?" Kenta tried to evade.

"Don't mess with me, Kenta!" Takumi snapped.

"Fujiwara, you look angry. Looks like I've already said too much." Kenta stepped back with eyes as wide as saucers.

Takumi had the other man by his shirt before Kenta could escape. "It's me, isn't it? That's why Keisuke san's been acting so strange all week. I got hurt, and he couldn't handle it. Am I right, Kenta?"

Kenta swallowed hard with fear shining in his eyes. "Look, Fujiwara, I hope you remember what you said to Tohji. . . . no, Keisuke san didn't handle your accident well at all. Using FD to push the hachi roku back toward the mountain was a suicidal move because FD's a modified to be lighter weight vehicle. He knew it was suicidal, but did it anyway to save you. That's when I realized how he feels about you. FD was the vehicle that almost went over the cliff, Fujiwara. Still, the only thing that mattered to Keisuke san was that you were hurt and Ryosuke san didn't stop you from driving."

Takumi let the other man go and sank onto his car'sfender as Kenta confirmed his suspicion. Takumi closed his eyes as he tried to cope.

"Please don't be angry with Keisuke san. He's been fighting his attachment to you very hard for a while I think. That's why he's looked so angry all this time, Fujiwara. Keisuke san's not happy about how he feels toward you. He has tried to convince himself that if he could make himself resent you enough, his feelings would fade. Your wreck made the truth that he can't resent or hate you much to real to him." Kenta wheedled.

"It's fine, Kenta. I'm not really mad about any of this. I'm just . . . very stunned about this whole mess." Takumi opened his eyes, and saw that Kenta was visibly shaking next to his front bumper. His own legs felt like limp noodles so Takumi could not blame the other man for being so unsteady on his own legs.

**'The last few pieces fell into place with frightening clarity. I wish I could confront the rotary brothers right now. This explains those odd things that seem innocent enough on the surface. When Keisuke san said he knew I loved racing, and told me to take the GT-R on, he was right. I do love to drive. I had no idea that it was fun because I only saw the chore Oyaji made me do. He saw everything I couldn't with such ease.'**

**'When my engine blew, it was Keisuke san who said the race didn't count. He said that he and Ryosuke san would avenge hachi roku. Keisuke san came to the gas stand just to give me the message. He had no reason to do that. Did he do that because he knew how much it hurt to lose hachi roku? Or, was he there because he wanted to see me? Had he already begun to feel like he does now?'**

Kenta's voice dropped to a drone in the background as Takumi wrestled with his thoughts. **'Keisuke demanded I join Project D to become a professional grade driver on the heels of Ryosuke san's invitation. Was Keisuke san already interested in me? Could that be part of Ryosuke san's reasons for taking me under his wing? Does Keisuke san want me to become a professional just so he can still be around me?'**

"Are you listening, Fujiwara san?" Kenta's panic laced voice brought him back with a snap.

"You said that you didn't think I should blame Ryosuke san for being wary of my reaction once I figured this out. Sit down before you fall over, Kenta. Sorry for scaring you so badly."

Kenta looked relieved as he leaned against hachi roku's fender a moment later. "I know Ryosuke san will try to keep Keisuke san from getting involved with anyone that might make him miserable again. He knows how Keisuke san got burned when he was involved with Mitani Akiho. So don't be angry if Ryosuke san does something rash because he thinks you plan on turning on Keisuke san."

"I'm too numb to be angry. I never thought of this ever happening to me. Those three know which explains why the big guy challenged Keisuke san's claim over me specifically. He was trying to force Keisuke san into a corner."

"That's very possible. Akimoto, and Tohji san have been good friends of Keisuke san for several years. He might have mentioned his situation to them because he's trying to figure out how to shut his feelings off. Keisuke san's always very protective of anyone he cares about, Fujiwara. I could see Akimoto trying to push him into reacting to get you two together. He would automatically assume being with you would make Keisuke san a lot happier."

"How long have you known?" Takumi felt compelled to ask.

"I started wondering about a month and a half before your accident. He was still doing his damnedest to stay in heavy denial until you passed out behind the wheel. It was very obvious that Keisuke san can't handle you getting hurt. So I guess I knew when Project D really started to pick up speed." Kenta admitted.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do about this. How should I react around him now that I know?" Takumi hid his face in a hand as he muttered his complaint.

"Perhaps the best thing to do is concentrate on your battles. We leave right after you finish if you break the current record during your battle, so you won't have time to talk to Keisuke san. Leave things alone for a few days so you have time to think about everything before you decide to do anything."

"I never expected to have this kind of situation happen to me. There's nothing I can do because I don't know a damned thing about what is supposed to be done in this kind of mess." Takumi heaved a sigh and shook his head as he lifted his head from his hand.

"If you can't feel the same way about Keisuke san, don't hide it from him. Tell him what's on your mind. Far as I know, Keisuke san's determined to stay away from you, so it probably isn't an issue unless you decide to make it into one. Try to be gentle when you turn him down if he ever brings it up, Fujiwara. Please?" Kenta squirmed as they heard the screech of tires.

"They're coming up." Takumi managed to squeeze past his tight throat.

"It's a good thing I gave the stop watch to Matsimoto before I got you a coffee. I missed the run." Kenta blurted.

Takumi frowned as he listened to the hard revs of twin engines. "I wonder if Keisuke san can win this time? He was really angry when we left. I don't know if he's the type who gets stronger focus when he's angry, or if it shatters."

"I think Keisuke san will put everything aside long enough to get this battle out of the way. He has an amazing talent for shifting his focus to only one thing. After his battle, things may be different. Speaking of which, are you going to be able to focus for your battle, Fujiwara?"

"Yes." He nodded crisply to back his response.

"Are you certain? I mean you received several shocks in a row tonight." Kenta sounded uncertain.

"I won't let Project D down. I made a commitment to the team, and the team is larger than the rotary brothers." Takumi bit out with genuine feeling.

"Thanks, Fujiwara. I hope things work out between you and Keisuke san without messing up Project D."

"Me too, Kenta." Takumi hoped with all of his heart that things would work out.

The yellow FD shot past the parking lot with a dark S13 hard on its rear wheels. Takumi was up, so he shook off the icy fist that held his stomach hostage with deep breaths as he got into hachi roku. He swallowed hard while he tried to focus on the task of winning his battle. Takumi had great respect for the Takahashi brothers. He had no idea how to feel about this development, except that he had to sort his own feelings out fast.

Takumi watched as the yellow FD pulled into the lot. He had never paid attention to his team mate's looks before. He had been too busy feeling out of his element whenever faced with the level of focus and drive for success that Takahashi Keisuke displayed. Now he tried to see the image the other man projected. By many people's standard Keisuke Takahashi was quite obviously an attractive person.

Mogi had always been pretty to look upon and Takumi had known that also. To him, her best feature had been her personality. He had enjoyed talking to her whenever they were together. It had been who she was that reeled him into her poisonous net. He had seen much of Keisuke's personality over the last week, and it did intrigue Takumi. In that respect the spiky haired man was also attractive. Keisuke san had proven that he could be fun to talk to once Takumi found enough words to speak his mind. However, Takumi had no idea how two men could even get involved with each other logically. He knew about normal relationships. Everyone had classes in biology that also covered sex education chapters.

Yet, Keisuke san was unhappy about falling in love with him, and he had recognized that even before he had any idea that Keisuke was trying to tell him that it was him. Takumi wondered if Tohji san had experienced a similar problem. Still shaken, Takumi let his head rest on his steering wheel as he tried to clear his mind of the thoughts swirling like an uncovered blender flinging liquids far and wide through his awareness. He had to focus on his battle, so did not have the time, or luxury of comparing Mogi Natsuki and Takahashi Keisuke.

"Fujiwara, are you all right?" Keisuke's voice reached out and wrapped around him. That voice held genuine concern that Takumi heard loud and clear. The tall dark-blond driver rapped on the window to gain his attention.

Takumi rolled his window down, and answered as he looked at the Civic that was moving toward the starting line. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Sorry for all the bull shit Akimoto said to you. Look, try not to let his behavior get to you. He's normally harmless, except whenever someone tries to slug him. I promise he won't ever bother you that way again, Takumi kun." Keisuke's voice held a soothing note that surprised Takumi. He had expected the older racer to still be mad.

"Akimoto already has someone, so he shouldn't pick up someone else while he's with them. That's the most disrespectful thing I've ever seen."

"I know how you feel. Akimoto's very weird. His lovers also have flings since Akimoto is something of a genuine nymphomaniac. Tohji and Akimoto agreed to keep an open relationship years ago because Akimoto simply can't keep his hands off of other people. That is the one thing that has always bothered me about their relationship."

Takumi focused on something about which he could safely get angry. The wrong done to Tohji san, and Narise san helped generate a hot wellspring of his desire to right what he felt was unforgivable. The anger melted the cold shock of his night's revelations.

"Well, I don't like seeing that guy treating his lovers that way. It's wrong and cruel if you ask me." Takumi felt safe talking about his feelings on the other man's behavior for some reason. He understood that Keisuke hadn't asked for this emotional attachment with which he was struggling. That knowledge made it easier to speak so long as they stayed away from the one topic Takumi could not yet handle.

"Like I said, it bothers me too. But, they have their way of doing things, so I decided to leave them to their choices." Keisuke gave his ready agreement with a sad twist in his tone.

"I'm still pissed at how Akimoto was treating Tohji san, and Narise san. Tohji san even admitted that he loves that big jerk. It seems so wrong that your friend Akimoto could be so callous to someone that loves him. Makes me feel horrible for Tohji and Narise. That must hurt like hell to see over and again."

"I know where you're coming from, Takumi. Akimoto can be a hugely thoughtless idiot but he does adore Tohji in his own way. You may not believe it, but he does all he can to spoil Tohji frequently to make up for being such a jerk the rest of the time. I don't know Narise, so I can't say how he treats her yet. Still, Tohji has spoken well of her so they may very well build something permanent that Akimoto maybe can commit to in the end."

Takumi snorted at Keisuke's remark. "It would serve the jerk right if they dump him over how he treats them both."

"Forget them and focus on your battle. I know you'll beat that EG6 if you simply put your mind to the task, Fujiwara."

Takumi nodded, and rolled up his window. He pulled out into the street, and lined up with the other car. He felt a little better for having spoken to Keisuke. Still, Takumi was unable to figure out how he should deal with the new reality before him. He turned his mind to the course he had driven a couple of hours before. He had wrecked his car on this mountain a week ago. Now, Takahashi Keisuke was blind siding him in a very different kind of wreckage. Takumi wanted to get this battle over so he could leave this mountain pass for good. No matter what the next few days held, he felt he would remain forever ill at ease in this place.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi races his opponent as his fury helps him focus on the course. However his reprieve from thinking about Keisuke doesn't last long.

The countdown began as Fumihiro stood between their cars. Fujiwara used his turmoil over Akimoto's treatment of his lovers to push the last of his numbness aside. Even if Akimoto had only intended to irritate Keisuke san specifically, Takumi was livid over the burly man's disregard for his loved ones. Akimoto's scornful attitude with people he loved reminded Takumi of Mogi's underhanded subsidy dating and betrayal. The burly street fighter became fodder to fuel his temper into a roaring conflagration that melted the numb cold trying to encase his emotions and thoughts. Takumi's fury kindled the spark he needed to focus on the course. Focusing on everything he was doing to keep himself alive, and his car intact came forth with crystal clear vision. Fumihiro's arm dropped and both cars shot forward together.

 

Takumi held back, and gave the lead to the EG6 going into the first turn. He followed close to the lead car, but was in no hurry to pass despite Ryosuke san telling him to run full throttle from the starting line. The downhill specialist recalled another EG6 he had faced. The bump technique that Shingo Shouji demonstrated so recklessly insured that Takumi was wary of a repeat performance. Until he was certain of the other racer's skill level, he would not take the chance of getting bumped entering a turn by a second FF car so early in this race. Protecting hachi roku was too important to obey Ryosuke's order prematurely.

 

Within a few corners Takumi recognized that this driver did not have the unsavory types of skill that the Night Kids' dangerous downhill specialist used against his opponents. Takumi passed his opponent, and set out to put distance between them in case he was misjudging the other driver. He drifted through the corner he had scraped a week earlier with only a small twinge of regret. Takumi buried it under a new wave of anger at Akimoto's treatment of his lovers. Fueling his anger kept numbness at bay, and Takumi knew he needed to stay focused on the race. Fortunately, anger sharpened his reflexes and eyesight.

 

The teen passed the rest stop where Keisuke had confronted him the week before. Takumi almost lost his focus as an unwanted image of Keisuke's haggard face sleeping next to his arm rose unbidden. Takumi forced the image aside as he continued to gain speed on the course with dogged determination.

 

Several sharp hairpins snaked hard and fast through this particular section of the course. Each reminded Takumi of Usui's C121 corner. No matter how large the entrances, the exits had very small margins for error. To screw up on any of the three consecutive serpentine corners could put him out of the battle and into the ravine below. All three would have to be entered at the highest rate of speed he could milk from hachi roku's engine, and drifted through with minimal slowing.

 

Takumi dove into the entrance, and gave the car more gas as the hachi roku's rear slid at an angle. He minimized the amount of brake applied as he continued to alternate the two pedals with his right foot. He nailed the first corner's perfect trajectory as hachi roku's nose pivoted into the tiny straightaway that led into the next vicious corner.

 

The Project D ace floored it to gain as much momentum as possible and set up the next hard inertial drift. He would have to grip the last one because of having zero straightaway. Takumi would not risk a spin out. He barely maintained enough speed to keep himself in alignment on the second hard turn as Takumi passed the two third's point on the second corner.

 

Takumi gripped through the last turn, a hard left embankment that had a slight downward slope on the outside lane. This particular turn was unique in its dangers. Not having a level surface because of the road's odd angle made it a difficult corner under the best conditions. Takumi had never encountered a corner which was not leveled for both lanes until now.

 

This pass was very old, and due for upgrades, or so their rivals had mentioned the previous week. The road had been well maintained over the years so had very few potholes to interfere with his run. Takumi believed the Saitama prefecture should rebuild it as he felt slight slippage in his outside tires while rounding that corner.

 

The next section was a steep decline that Takumi used to push his hachi roku hard. He had no idea where the EG6 was, as he had not seen its headlights since the triple serpentine. He pushed his concern aside as the next right mid-speed corner with an immediate left banking hard corner came up. He hit the brakes and drifted through it, and the next corner in one continuous inertial drift.

 

Takumi took the last few corners at a good pace and crossed the finish line as his rival's headlights came into view. He felt cheated at having gotten so far ahead of his opponent. The teen refused to give in to the swell of disappointment felt as he pulled into the base camp parking lot and waited for the rest of Project D.

 

Tohji waved a victory sign at him. Takumi nodded to the older man's wave, unsure that he wanted to brave Tohji's ill mannered boyfriend a second time. Akimoto was obviously being kept away Takumi noticed with relief when Narise and Tohji both took hold of the big man's arms. He didn't like the burly street fighter even if his intention had been solely meant to push Keisuke san into making a stand, instead of being an honest pass because he liked him too much. Takumi liked Tohji san, and Narise san just fine, but not their inconsiderate lover.

 

The EG6 pulled into the lot and the driver got out, looking disappointed with his performance. Takumi could feel sympathy for the other driver's defeat. He had tasted that feeling a couple of times. The other driver walked over to his car and held out a hand. "Thank you so much for the battle. I learned much about how far I still have to go before I become a truly great driver."

 

Takumi wondered if this opponent had mixed heritage such as Korean or Chinese since the man had unusual features, and a slurred accent. He almost sounded like Japanese was not his native language. "I've heard that FF's perform best with left foot braking. It helps to stabilize them going into turns."

 

"Guess you noticed my car's a bit shaky in the turns."

 

"Yeah. You compensate for it very well considering you weren't using the left foot technique to stabilize. Perhaps you can read up on the left foot braking technique, and work on mastering it to improve your car's handling which will also improve your speed coming out of the corners. You won't be fighting to compensate for that small shake you experience once you get used to using that technique." Takumi offered.

 

"I've heard of left foot braking, and have read a little bit about it. I haven't had time to perfect my use of the technique though. Thanks for all of your advice. I'll make a point of training harder until I can master it."

 

"I'm sure you'll improve if you keep training." Takumi encouraged the other racer.

 

"I hope so. You're driving technique's awesome. I saw how far above me you were when you whipped past. I've never seen such an intense drift before."

 

Takumi's face flamed. He still found it difficult to accept compliments. Before he could reply, Keisuke's FD pulled into the lot, and parked beside his car. Takumi watched his teammate get out of his car, and felt the odd numbness creep back into focus. The blond had a big smile on his face as he stepped next to him.

 

"Great job, Fujiwara. You broke the current record well above Ryosuke san's expectations for an active battle." Takumi shrugged as he glanced back at the rival driver who held out a hand to Keisuke. The older racer took the hand and nodded.

 

"You were great tonight. Baku san is a difficult opponent. Nobody else here comes close to his skill."

 

"He was on my tail the whole way. His problem was a failure to maintain his tires correctly so they lost too much grip. I maintained my tires which allowed me to outrun him. If he were more aware of maintaining his tires' pressure and could judge the feed back through his steering wheel, he might have won tonight." Keisuke told the man he faced.

 

"I think Baku san would be pleased to learn that you felt he was a worthy opponent. Sorry, I should return to my team now. Again, Thank you both for the opportunity you gave us to battle you tonight."

 

Takumi felt compelled to say farewell to the gracious young man against whom he had competed. "It was nice to meet you. Take care of yourself, and definitely keep training."

 

A final wave saw the gangly man across the parking lot and into his vehicle. The civic headed for the top of the mountain.

 

"Nice guy. Too bad other street racers aren't always as cool when we win, eh, Takumi kun?" Keisuke's head was near his own Takumi realized with a start.

 

"Uhm, hm."

 

"Are you okay, Takumi?" Keisuke frowned as he looked down at him.

 

Takumi nodded as he tried to find something he could say. It was difficult now that he understood what motivated Keisuke's concern.

 

"You're sure that you aren't still freaking out over Akimoto's behavior since they're over there?" The raw concern in Keisuke's voice reached through the rapidly returning numbness like a sharp knife.

 

Fujiwara looked up at his teammate who watched him. "I'm fine, Keisuke san. I just had a big shock tonight. Its not like I ever expected another guy to proposition me. It still feels very weird and a bit unreal."

 

"Look, I'm real sorry, Takumi. It didn't really occur to me that Akimoto would take such a strong liking to you and make you uncomfortable. Had I known, I would have tried to keep him away from you so you didn't have to feel so uncomfortable."

 

**'How long until Keisuke makes a pass at me? Wait! Who in the hell am I kidding? He already has. Patting my knee in the FD is a definite qualifier. He's been showing how he feels about me since the accident, but I was blind over those three days he stayed at the hospital with me. Fear must have caused Keisuke san to stop in the middle of confessing that he loves me when he took me home. Of course Keisuke san's worried about how I'll react to him being in love with me. He doesn't even want to feel this way about me.'**

 

**'I have to sort out my thoughts, and feelings, before I see Keisuke san again. We race at a different pass next Friday, and Saturday. I have to have my thoughts organized before then, and come to a decision about how to handle this mess. This isn't a fault situation, and I know that too. Still, how am I going to handle being around Keisuke san every few days . . . knowing that he's fighting an attraction to me?'**

 

Van number two pulled into the lot. It was time to head for home. Takumi wondered why he didn't feel any relief in escaping from Keisuke's attention as he nodded to Ryosuke san, and other teammates who congratulated him. Takumi kept his replies to a monotone, singular reply. His emotions were trapped behind a static, cold wall that he had no idea how to breech. It was a long drive home that night.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mogi calls out of the blue to deliver startling facts about her previous behavior. Takumi finds himself in a mental debate over similarities and differences between himself and Mogi's situations as he tries to come to a decision about how to handle the new situation brewing under the surface of his and Keisuke's team dynamics and evolving friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that i am such an erratic poster. Loads of real world obligations tend to happen in clusters that prevent me from getting a lot of stuff I intended to do completed on time. Fun always takes back seat to actual day to day living and bill paying.

The shop sign apologized for a temporary closure. It annoyed Takumi as always. Mondays were always the heaviest scheduled day for the moving company. Coming home from work to find that he had to reopen the tofu shop depressed the amber haired nineteen-year-old. Peeling off the temporarily closed sign, he slid the grate back so people knew they were open again. Takumi heard the phone ringing as he walked through the family store front. He scooped the receiver off the hook and put it to his ear in a fluid motion.

 

"Fujiwara Tofu Shop."

 

"Hello. Is Takumi kun in, please?"

 

"This is he."

 

"How are you, Takumi kun? It's Mogi."

 

"Mogi? Where are you?"

 

"In Tokyo. I had the afternoon off from my job. I wanted to call, and see how you are doing."

 

Takumi's mind raced as he leaned against the shop wall, and rubbed his sore temple. "I'm fine."

 

"I found the Project D web site. I followed the weekend races. I saw last weekend was postponed. What kind of car trouble did your team have?"

 

"I was in a minor accident."

 

"Oh Kami sama, Takumi kun, are you all right?" Mogi's volume increased dramatically. Takumi winced, and held the phone away from his ear.

 

"I'm fine, Mogi. I just scraped a corner. I only damaged a blinker light, and scratched the paint. Calm down."

 

"Takumi kun, be careful. Please? I don't want you to get hurt. Winning isn't everything. As long as your safe, that's all that matters."

"Mogi, don't start that again. Don't go there please."

 

"Takumi kun, have you decided to forgive me for what happened yet? I told you that I said goodbye to Papa. The night you were called and told I was with him was his attempt to ask me to rethink my choice. I told him no, and nothing happened."

 

"I don't understand why you wanted to date me when you had him. Even though you said you love me at the lake, this whole mess just seems so strange." Takumi ran a hand through his hair. He wanted answers to far more than Mogi's betrayal.

 

"Well, I was obligated to Papa, Takumi kun. I know you don't understand. But, I felt I had to do those things even if I lost something very important in the process."

 

"Make me understand, Mogi. You said you were obligated when you told me you broke up with him. But, I can't imagine what could possibly make you sell your body that way."

 

"He saved my mother's life, Takumi kun."

 

"What?" Takumi slid to the floor with his eyes wide as he stared at the curtain between the shop, and main house.

 

"I never mentioned it, but in our first year, my mom was dying. The person who had the money, and contacts to save her was the man in the Benz that you saw me with that evening. Papa got her the surgery she had to have, and saved my family from financial ruin."

 

"Your mom almost died, Mogi? Why didn't you tell me anything?"

 

"I didn't want to be a burden." Mogi's voice was soft as it drifted down the phone line.

 

"Why did you take things so far, Natsuki?"

"I thought that what I did was okay because Papa was good to my family. He helped my dad get a new job when he was laid off, and even helped with the money we needed for some of our other bills. I felt like I had to repay him somehow. Papa liked me, so I agreed to see him. He's really a very good person in many ways, Takumi kun."

 

"Then, why would you leave him when he did so much for your family?" Takumi asked with an edge in his voice.

 

"Because I love you, not Papa. I know you can't forgive me, but I wish I knew how to make you understand that I never meant to hurt you, Takumi kun."

 

"You should have explained things before I found out through a third party's anonymous tip call, Mogi. It really screwed up my head. It's hard to trust you after everything I believed is real proves to be a lie."

 

"Sorry, Takumi kun. I guess calling was a mistake."

 

Fujiwara heard the pain in the young woman's voice. It made him feel horrible for taking a biting tone with her. Natsuki was coming clean it seemed and he was being rude. "That's not it. I'm sorry too, Natsuki. I do care about you, but I can't stop thinking about how everything happened. I worry that if things get bad while you're in Tokyo, someone else in a Benz will show up, and make life easy for you again. That, and I have some other things on my mind right now."

 

"I swear I won't subsidy date ever again, Takumi kun. I'll prove it."

 

"You say that, Mogi, but it's hard to believe you right now. At least now I have some clue as to what made you do it. That helps me understand things. I hope it makes it easier for me to deal with my doubts. Still, this hasn't been easy for me to sort out."

 

"I don't want to lose you. I really want to make this work because I can't think of anyone but you, Takumi kun. I do love you, even though I blew it so badly." A beep interrupted the conversation. "My phone card's up. I have to go for now. I'll call you later if that's okay with you?"

 

"Okay, Mogi. Take care of yourself, will you?"

 

"I will, if you will."

 

"Sure. Bye."

 

Takumi stood up and placed the receiver on its hook and wandered into his home. He stayed downstairs because Oyaji was out. He helped two customers while he awaited his father's return from wherever Bunta had gone.

 

Bunta returned an hour after Takumi reopened the store with a muttered comment about counsel meetings held at bad hours. Takumi fled to his room with an excuse that he needed to take a nap. His mind wouldn't let him sleep so Takumi pondered what he had learned from his first love.

 

**'I had no idea that Mogi's mother almost died. A strong sense of obligation was Mogi's explanation of her affair the last time we talked. Mogi said she knew she had lost what was most important by doing such a thing too. I thought she meant the money had obligated her, and that was her main regret. Now, I know that her choice was about far more than accepting money.'**

 

**'Her mom's life was the thing that obligated Natsuki to sleeping with her salary man. If she felt she had to do the things she did because of her mother's health, then how could Natsuki ever look at her mom without feeling shamed? Mogi sold her body to satisfy a debt her family owed. That explains why she kept seeing him when she started dating me. That would never have happened if Mogi's mom was anything like Itsuke's. Benika san would not allow that kind of situation to happen. She would have made sure that any daughter she had would always stay respectable.'**

 

Takumi had promised Keisuke that he wouldn't drive as many hours. Despite his current uneasiness with the older racer's crush on him, Takumi felt compelled to keep his word. Oyaji also enforced the new schedule. He did morning deliveries Mondays through Thursdays. He did night training every other night. Takumi decided he was not going to practice because he was too upset to drive safely although he could practice if he wished this evening. It was a good thing he was staying home the amber haired teen decided as he tossed on his bed while Mogi's confession spun through his mind.

 

**'My situation with Keisuke san is kind of similar to Mogi with her Benz man. Takahashi Ryosuke san is paying for my car's parts to keep me on his team. I put half, or more, of each paycheck into my car's upkeep to make sure I get in enough practice time. If I come up with a tight enough budget, I could make consistent payments on everything I owe him. Still it isn't nearly enough for all the modifications, adjustments, and tires that I've already gone through. All the upgrades Ryosuke san has decided on are way outside of my pay scale.'**

 

**'Does this mean I'm obligated to the brother of a man who's in love with me? I was clueless about how Keisuke san feels, but I'm not sure stupidity is an excuse. What if Keisuke san decides to use Project D as leverage to push me into seeing him? I mean, Mogi never said the Benz man did that, but, . . . it's possible. Her mom's health trapped Mogi into sleeping with her salary man, and I'm facing a possibility of getting trapped because of hachi roku's parts if I'm not careful.'**

 

**'Am I any different from Mogi? Mogi sold her body to a man who saved her mother's life. Did the man in the Benz love her like Kenta said Keisuke san loves me? Was that why he spent so much money on Mogi, and her family? Could Keisuke's love for me be the reason Ryosuke san spends so much money on modifying my hachi roku? Is everything really about my staying competitive on Project D's roster? Did Ryosuke san start teaching me all this stuff about racing because he knows about Keisuke san's feelings?'**

 

Takumi felt a sudden dry sense of anger as he followed the track his mind spun.

 

**'I don't want to get trapped in a situation like Mogi got herself into. I'll repay the rotary brothers for everything they've done for me. I'm going to be more damned careful. I've got to be sure that I take care of that debt with every paycheck. Still, right now I don't know how much I owe for the latest repair costs, much less the overall debt owed. Neither Takahashi brother has given me a copy of the accident's bills. what if Keisuke san tries to avoid letting me pay for the repairs to the FD? Having his suicidal life saving maneuver hanging over my head long term sucks!'**

 

**'From everything Kenta said, Keisuke san could have died because of how he stopped hachi roku from going through the damaged guardrail, and into the canyon below. I didn't realize that Keisuke's stunt was so dangerous until I thought about what he had to do to make it work. He damaged his FD just to protect me. Keisuke san couldn't know that he would pull the technique off safely. Any mistakes and he would have gone over the side, even if hachi roku stopped in time. Keisuke san saved my life while putting his on the line. Isn't that similar to the Benz man's actions that saved Mogi's mother? No! It's different because Keisuke risked his life, while the Benz man used contacts and money instead of risking anything!'**

 

Takumi rolled over and punched his pillow, bile rising in his throat. More questions arose than answers as he tussled with turmoil. The harder Takumi tried to understand Mogi's betrayal, the more he saw vague similarities to his own uncomfortable situation. It made his previous words seem vicious when he compared things to the only experience in his life that could give him insight into Mogi's actions.

 

**'How can I condemn Mogi's behavior after this past weekend? I'm not mad at Keisuke san because he feels this way towards me. I should have thought about why Keisuke san showed up so often, and pushed me in the directions he has before now. Damn it! I resent how naive I am! I have nobody to blame except myself for this mess I'm in right now.'**

 

**'I respect Keisuke, and Ryosuke san both. They're both great street racers. Ryosuke san may not even know about how his brother feels. If he doesn't know, then what will he think when he finds out? Will Ryosuke san hate me? If Keisuke gets hurt, Ryosuke san won't be happy with me. Kenta said he might interfere to protect Keisuke. That would be bad news for me. I don't want Ryosuke san to hate me over a situation that I can't control.'**

 

**'It was Keisuke san's choice to use his FD that way to make sure I was safe. How can I make any of this right considering everything I've discovered? I know Kenta's right that I scared Keisuke san very badly. He could have been the one at the bottom of that canyon in pieces. He was lucky to have survived too. He stayed with me after the accident without a complaint. Kind of hard to ignore the blatant proof that he might honestly love me.'**

 

**'How do I honestly feel about this situation though? Keisuke's so intense that I find myself in awe of him, and I do honestly respect him. But, he's another man and love's not supposed to be like this. At least that's not right based on the way I've been taught. I've seen how hateful the school was over the gay couple my freshman year in high school. I didn't agree that they were sick, so why am I having such a problem with Keisuke being attached to me?'**

 

**Damn, I don't want to hurt Keisuke san's feelings because he's one friend that I don't want to lose. He's changed how I look at the world and gave me a dream to reach for when he asked me to go pro with him. I planned on taking the first full time job I could get after graduating. That was as far as I ever dared to look at things.'**

 

**'Keisuke san changed all of that. It wasn't Ryosuke san's offer, but Keisuke san's focus that pushed me into joining Project D. I may have raced Ryosuke san a second time, but that's because he's the one who offered to teach me. If I think about it, Keisuke san has always been the one who's made the obvious difference in my life. If he was a woman I'd probably be jumping for joy over this situation. Keisuke san does have a lot of traits that I admire most. I'm always inspired to keep moving forward, and trying harder to be the best when I'm around Keisuke san. It seems like he kind of infects me with his faith in my talent somehow.'**

 

**'Still, I don't want to become a pawn because of the money Keisuke's family has spent on my car. I'll have to work off that debt, or I'll never be able to feel comfortable now that I know. I won't take an easy route like Mogi did. There's not a chance that I'll agree to become a male mistress to satisfy my debts. Besides, I don't think a male mistress could do anything other than give hand jobs. Then again, I'm obviously way too naive about a lot of things. Until my confusion with this is settled, I need to make sure I start paying off my debt to Ryosuke san. Everything should become clearer once I make sure I can face Keisuke san without having that hanging over my head.'**

 

Takumi felt better for having come to a decision. He would do whatever he could to repair the situation as time progressed. Drifting into a troubled sleep, images of Mogi and Keisuke chased each other through Takumi's dreams. Their faces robbed Takumi of any kind of restful peace.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keisuke seeks out Takumi to try and turn the tides and get Takumi to give him a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a couple hours and got 3 chapters fixed to share to make up for my month's vanishing act.

Keisuke Takahashi leaned on his yellow FD's fender as he waited for any sign of the panda Trueno that Takumi drove. Kenta had alerted him to the fact that Takumi had figured out his feelings on the night he met Akimoto, Narise, and Tohji. Keisuke knew he had to act before Takumi got past the numbness Kenta had reported that the shy racer said he felt.

 

To risk a phone call in order to sort things out with the younger man might get him hung up on Keisuke had reasoned. Takumi found out in the worst way possible about his attachment, and had every right to be upset with him. Keisuke realized it would also be an act of cowardice to avoid a face to face confrontation. Despite expecting to see scorn, or even outright hatred in Takumi's eyes, Keisuke had to explain because his teammate deserved the truth. If there was even a slim chance to convince Takumi that his feelings posed no threat to him personally, Keisuke had to take it. However, that meant he also had to look the younger man in the eyes, and face the consequences of having brought Akimoto, Narise, and Tohji around to get answers he should have had the courage to ask for directly.

 

Monday morning he had waited in this same spot, but Takumi had been a no show. A blue Impreza had flashed by at a high rate of speed which Keisuke had been unable to overtake when he tried to follow. The skill Fujiwara's father demonstrated was more than Keisuke wanted to contend with he discovered during the few corners he had followed. He knew that Bunta Fujiwara did the morning delivery in Takumi's place if he judged that his son was too tired since the exhaustion-induced accident.

 

Takumi's father was an ace in a class to himself, as his son was destined to become. Within the few corners he had followed, Keisuke had recognized the style was even more reckless, plus aggressive, and daring than Takumi's. He had slowed and let the other driver go. Depressed, Keisuke had driven home the previous morning worried that he would arrive only to learn that Takumi kun had called to quit the team because of him.

 

It worried Keisuke that Takumi hadn't driven the previous morning also. It was his fault that his crush was probably not sleeping enough to be safe behind the wheel. He was uncertain of where else he could confront the nineteen-year-old. Knowing he had a duty to settle things between them so the younger man's mind would be eased enough that he could sleep at night, Keisuke was returning every morning, hoping to cross paths with Takumi.

 

Takumi still might leave Project D because of the previous Saturday night debacle. It was that realization that frightened Keisuke most. He had pushed the downhill ace into being part of the team, and it would be his fault if Fujiwara quit racing just so he could avoid him. Keisuke was aware that he had to talk to his teammate before things got completely out of hand. He was to blame for the unnerved state Takumi had to be in. He even admitted with a grimace that there was no possibility for him to hide how he felt about the other man any longer. Having given up his right to secrecy by bringing others into the mix meant Keisuke now had to face Takumi and refrain from making the other man any angrier than he had to be already.

 

Keisuke pulled another cigarette and lit it. He needed to buy another pack because he was chain smoking. Scratching his head, he debated a run to a convenience store. An excess of anxiety pushed him into motion so Keisuke began pacing along the length of his FD while listening for the familiar sound of Akina's hachi roku. Keisuke frowned as he considered all the potential factors with which he had to work.

 

Going along with his brother's plan to get answers about Takumi's orientation without being obvious had backfired. Ryosuke had altered the plan without any mention of the added drama he chose to orchestrate. That was where the night began to fall apart. Now, Keisuke had to do damage control wherever possible to keep Takumi on the team, even if he was uncomfortable with his co-racer's orientation.

 

Kenta had mentioned that Takumi had liked Tohji because the older man had made a good impression. Perhaps he could convince Takumi that he had no reason to be afraid of his being a bisexual. Tohji's bisexuality, or more to the point, pan-sexuality, had not offended Takumi. It was possible that Keisuke could prevent a disastrous ending for Project D, if not for his heart by utilizing that information to advantage.

 

Takumi had shown genuine anger at Akimoto's behavior when Keisuke had checked on him before Takumi's battle started. That was a potential sign that Keisuke could turn things around with time, and extra effort, if he so dared to continue prodding in very subtle ways. The younger man would not have been so upset with Akimoto if he were truly against same gender relationships Keisuke reasoned. However, the way Takumi might view all same sex relationships, compliments of Akimoto's actions, could make Takumi think that getting involved with him would lead to the same kind of heartache. Fearing Takumi's possible negative conclusion was another major consideration that drove Keisuke to see the younger racer face to face. If his darling was bisexual, but too shy to act on attractions, Keisuke had to create a solid foundational bridge to win younger man's heart.

 

Keisuke had to admit that Kenta had done an admirable job of damage control, even if he had also given Takumi the hints needed to fill in the gaps. Kenta had told Fujiwara that he was in a stable relationship with a long term commitment. Still, Keisuke feared that Akimoto, and Tohji's bizarre relationship would cause his sleepy eyed, downhill specialist to reject him outright, no matter what the teen's orientation might actually be in the end.

 

Making the younger man understand he was not the type to change lovers, or cheat on his partners was necessary if Takumi was bisexual too. His crush mentioned that his ex girlfriend had cheated on him with a rich, older man. He refused to allow Takumi to assume the same thing would happen if he agreed to dating him. Wealth aside, there were no reasons for Takumi to compare him with his ex girlfriend's other beau.

 

The sound of high-pitched exhaust snapped Keisuke out of his musings as he jerked around. The panda Trueno came into view as it zipped toward the summit. Much to Keisuke's relief, Takumi slowed, and pulled over to the side with his hazard lights on. He got out of his compact and stepped closer to the curb.

 

The younger man called out, "Keisuke san, why are you here?"

 

"We need to talk, Fujiwara. Kenta told me what you thought at the summit before your battle, and I still owe you another huge apology for that night."

 

Fujiwara sounded hesitant as he spoke. "Uhm, can this wait until I finish with Oyaji's delivery? The resort gets mad if it arrives late."

 

"Sure. I'll be here." Keisuke nodded.

 

"Uhm, I promised I'd show you how to drift with a water cup. So, you can tag along with me, . . . if you want to?" Takumi watched him with an unreadable expression.

 

"I'd certainly like to learn that technique if you're willing to share it." Keisuke ground his cigarette out under his heel. He gave the smaller man a tight smile. "Thanks for realizing I won't bite you, Takumi."

 

The teen fidgeted as he spoke. "You and Ryosuke san have done a lot for me. I'm not happy that things seem to have changed, . . . but this isn't really a blame type situation. It's just . . . really weird for me."

 

“I can understand how you'd feel that way.” Keisuke agreed as he stepped up to the passenger side of Takumi's car.

 

The pair got into the hachi roku and took off for the resort. Keisuke watched as the water spiraled inside the foam cup that sat in the cup holder. The way Takumi maneuvered the car was different from how he raced in earnest. Yet, the speed he achieved with the cup in his dashboard holder startled Keisuke as he tried to feel what the car did as Takumi drove. In an attempt to ease the teen's mind and learn more about how he did the trick, Keisuke began to ask questions.

 

"Hey, Takumi, can I ask what you feel when you make the water spin in the cup?"

 

"I feel where everything is." The smaller man replied in a vague, distracted tone.

 

"Is the feel specifically coming through the seat, pedals, and steering wheel, or more than that?" Keisuke was glad Takumi answered, so continued to keep the conversation going.

 

"It's my whole car, Keisuke san. I guess that's a bad way to describe it. But, I can't think of another way to explain the things I feel when driving very well."

 

"Takumi, to say you feel the whole car says it all." Keisuke shook his head.

 

"Is that bad?" The younger man sounded uneasy.

 

Keisuke chuckled as he continued to absorb the nuances of how the younger ace did the water trick. "Not at all. It means you've achieved a level of body awareness way out of my league. You may slaughter me whenever you get into a professional race car."

 

"How do you figure that, Keisuke san?"

 

"All I know how to feel with any real attention is the seat, pedals, and steering wheel vibrations, but you feel more than that, Takumi. You have better body awareness than I do because you pick up things that I can't whenever you drive."

 

"I just do the best I can. I love my hachi roku, so I can't really imagine doing anything else. Oyaji makes me drive his Impreza a lot, so I know I can handle his car too, but, it isn't my hachi roku."

 

"Can you do the water trick in other cars, Takumi?"

 

"I do it in the Impreza every other delivery I do."

 

Keisuke asked, "Hey, could you do this trick in my FD?"

 

"I don't really know. I'd have to drive it to see if I could figure out the FD's feel. Every car's got a very different feeling reaction time to me."

 

"If you could drive FD, I bet I could get a better idea of what your doing since I'm familiar with my car's reactions."

 

"We're here. Hold that thought." Takumi pulled to a stop, and jumped out of the vehicle.

 

He opened the trunk and pulled out the crates of tofu. He took them to the side door of the resort's kitchen. A few minutes later he returned with empty containers to place in the back of the car and shut the hatch.

 

"Where do you want to talk, Keisuke san?" Takumi folded himself into his seat and buckled in.

 

"Anywhere you want to go is fine with me." Keisuke answered.

 

Takumi headed away from the lake shore resort. He used a side road that Keisuke was unfamiliar with to drive along the lake's perimeter. He turned off onto a narrow side lane, and passed through a grove of trees. On the other side was a pristine view of the mountain and town below.

 

Keisuke got out of the hachi roku and walked along the edge of the look out and took in the scenery with appreciation. "I didn't know this was here."

 

"Itsuke and I found it when we hiked away from the lake on one of his family outings. It's not well known, so it's a nice spot to think about things."

 

"I believe it."

 

Takumi leaned on his car fender and started the discussion. "Keisuke san, I don't know what to say, or do about any of this, . . . to make things right."

 

The spiky haired blond nodded his understanding. "My thoughts exactly, Takumi. I don't know how to make this right either. What can I say that you won't hate me for having this damned glitch in my personality that I can't get rid of despite how often I've tried?"

 

"I don't hate you, Keisuke san. Just explain what's going on so I can understand you. I'll try my best to deal with it."

 

"Fujiwara, how do you propose to deal with having someone fall in love with you that's the same gender as you? Unless you're a bisexual too, it's a hopeless mess for you to get dumped in your lap."

 

"I don't really know what to do about this situation. I have a huge debt, and obligations to you, and Ryosuke san for all the time and money you've invested in my car and me already. It makes things really awkward to be honest. If I let Ryosuke san continue doing modifications, things will get even murkier."

 

Keisuke frowned. "The hachi roku's repairs and upgrades are up to Aniki. He has to decide anything you need to repay. His money was used to do the work on your hachi roku, not mine, Fujiwara. In our situation, money has nothing to do with things that are happening. So, you need to forget about that because it isn't a factor." He stepped closer to the shorter man.

 

The teen watched the sky as hints of morning colored a neighboring peak in pale tones. As he stared at the ever brighter sky over head, Takumi began to speak. "Maybe so, but, . . . Mogi told me that she got involved with the man in the Benz because he saved her mother's life. Her family was on the brink of complete ruin because they couldn't afford the medical bills, and get the help her mother needed to survive her illness. Mogi felt obligated to him, so was sleeping with him to repay her family's debts. Once she had repaid the majority of the debt, her Papa started giving her even more money, and gifts, which kept her bound to him. But, I'm not like Mogi, Keisuke san. I will repay you for the damage to the FD because you saved me that night. Even if my other debts belong to Ryosuke san, I won't let them become leverage for you to get whatever you want from me either. They will always stay separate from this!"

 

Takumi turned to watch him with solemn eyes that studied him with an intense focus. Keisuke's breath hissed in the pregnant silence that had descended. "I'm sorry that a man compelled your ex girlfriend like that. Some wealthy men choose to be scum bags. It was my choice to box the hachi roku in with my FD that night. That's not your obligation to pay back. I chose to protect you, and I don't intend to ever use that as leverage to force you to accept me. I won't walk away from you either, because I can't. Like it or not, I honestly love you, Takumi."

 

Keisuke's legs felt like they were going to fail as he stood next to the person who could crush him with a phrase. "I believe you, Keisuke san." The younger man exhaled hard. "What can we do about this without making things hellish for either one of us?"

 

"What do you want, Takumi? The last thing I want is for you to feel coerced, or trapped because of me." Keisuke shifted to lean against the hood of the hachi roku as he waited for his execution.

 

"I don't even know what to think right now. Even though I've been thinking a lot about this situation since Saturday night, I'm confused. Maybe I'm too naive about how things happen, so I can't figure out how to fix this. I can't begin to understand what this, . . . this kind of thing's even about." He waved a hand in an obscure circle as if to encompass the area around them. Keisuke realized he meant a relationship between two men.

 

"Same gender relationships are almost identical to regular relationships. A few things are a little bit different, but not by much, Takumi."

 

"It's what I don't know that worries me, Keisuke san." Takumi's tone was dry.

 

Keisuke suppressed the urge to offer Takumi a lesson. Now was not the time to be bold. "Everything I know is more or less second hand knowledge from people in same gender relationships. I've never wanted to fall for another man. Some have great looks that turn me on when I see them. Honestly, . . . before you came into the picture, I always walked away without saying a word. Society says it's wrong to lust after another man, and I have lots of experience with society's methods of retaliation without ever having crossed the line. I tried to fix this problem, but I guess my personality glitch can't be fixed after all."

 

Takumi cocked his head and looked at him with confused eyes. "You truly like looking at men that way?"

 

"I used to notice a few really gorgeous ones when I was younger. Now, my eyes don't see anyone but you, Takumi."

 

The smaller street racer flushed bright red. "I have no idea why you would want to look at me like that."

 

Keisuke laid back on the hachi roku's hood and looked at the sky above him with arms behind his head. "You're good looking, Takumi. Your sleepy eyed good looks always catch female attention at our battles. Akimoto almost got his ass kicked for hitting on you Saturday night. When he pointed out your bedroom eyes being so sexy, I got so mad I was considering trying to kill him."

 

"Don't remind me! That bastard pissed me off when he hit on me in front of Tohji san! How can anyone do that to their loved ones, even if it is just some kind of trick to force someone else to confess?" The youth snapped.

 

"Takumi, I don't understand how they live their lives. I wouldn't want to lose you to anyone else if you ever did give me a chance. The risks of a break up are too high in open ended relationships, . . . Especially if one person loves their partner more than their partner loves them. To be honest, I can't look at anyone else since I met you. I'd never be able to deal with an open relationship romance because I'd always be terrified that someone would take you from me. I'm not saying that you're even interested in giving me a chance, so don't take my explanation that way. Sorry that I even mentioned Akimoto."

 

"Never mind him, Keisuke san. Anyway, I mean, we're both men, and I never thought of any of my friends as being hot, so I just don't get how you could see me that way, Keisuke san."

 

"The person you are on the inside is why you're so attractive to me, Fujiwara. With you, it's not your physical looks that caught my attention and has kept it. It was easy to walk away from other men I thought were hot without saying anything about the momentary lust I felt because I didn't want to know them. Everything's different with you because I noticed things about who you are which is why I really started to adore you. That's how I fell in love with you, Takumi. The better I know you, the more attractive you get." Keisuke turned his head to watch the man he was trying to sway.

 

"I liked Mogi's personality, so I can understand you liking me for myself. As far as the other stuff though, I've only noticed women at the battles we were involved with pining after you, and Ryosuke san. They didn't really notice me that I could tell. People know my hachi roku, not me personally, Keisuke san. Women know who you are, with or without your FD."

"I always notice whenever you get watched, Takumi. I don't know why you are such an idiot if it involves Aniki, or me. Believe me, there have been a number of females who wanted to catch your eye. It always pissed me off because I want to keep that great butt of yours to myself."

 

Takumi's wide eyed expression made Keisuke want to hug him. Fujiwara sounded bewildered. "Great butt? . . . Huh?"

 

"I think you have a great butt. I know, you don't know what to think of that either, right?" Keisuke smirked while Takumi shook his head as his face flamed again. "Look, I don't want to scare you away from the team by making you uncomfortable. I also don't want to share your attention with some irritating woman from the battles we go to, Takumi. I want to be with you more than I can ever hope to express. I know it sounds crazy to you since you probably aren't even bisexual like me."

 

Takumi ran a hand through his hair, and looked over at the closest mountain as he groped for words. "It doesn't sound crazy to fall in love with someone, Keisuke san. It's just, . . . different from everything I know, . . . since we're both men. I never expected another man to look . . . at me . . . like you are. It's hard to wrap my head around this kind of situation . . . because I've never thought about this kind of, . . . stuff. I'm trying to understand, . . . but, I don't know if I can compare . . . things I've been through, . . . with how you're feeling. I'm just not saying any of this right, am I?"

 

"You're fine, Takumi. I understand what you're trying to say to me. I can tell you don't want to cause any more problems than already exist because of my attachment to you." Keisuke sat up and turned to the struggling man he desperately wanted to hold. A tentative hand reached out to the sleepy-eyed youth, and caught his wrist.

 

"Look at me, Takumi kun." The amber haired teen turned his head and met his eyes. "I wish I could find the words to help you understand how much I truly love you. You're the most important person in the world to me. I'm not perfect, but I'll do whatever I can for you, even if you say no to us getting together. I won't turn my back on you, so don't run from me just because things are uncomfortable right now. If you can't return my feelings for you, that's fine, Takumi. I want you to be happy with whatever choice you make more than anything."

 

"Keisuke san, I'm not saying that I'm against . . . this . . ." The teen's stammered words sped up. "I just don't feel comfortable with the idea of dating another man, because . . . everything I've ever known says love's not supposed to be like that." He, gulped, winced and rubbed his head. "Damn, I'm really not saying things . . . right."

 

Keisuke felt the other man's internal struggle to protect his feelings while making his apprehension with their predicament understood. He pulled the younger man against his chest without realizing he had done so. Before Keisuke realized his own intentions, or Takumi grasped what was happening, his lips covered the smaller man's in a soul-searching kiss. Keisuke didn't force the gesture, but he put his heart into the lingering light touch. He felt the smaller man stiffen, shocked at the unexpected contact. He slowly broke the chaste kiss and rested his forehead against Takumi's.

 

Keisuke noted that the youth's eyes had closed when he kissed him. He hoped that was a good sign, even though his heart pounded with dread that he had just made a huge mistake. The way Takumi shivered in reaction told him that Takumi had most likely felt his emotions, even though it may have revolted him once he comprehended what was happening. Dark eyes opened and focused on his face. Keisuke feared the younger man would jerk away from him, and his rash behavior would cost him everything.

 

His voice was harsher than he intended as emotions painful, bitter edged, and raw tried to convey everything in his heart with a final whispered plea. "Give me a chance, Takumi. I'll find a way to make your gamble on seeing me as something more than a teammate worthwhile."

 

The nineteen-year-old swallowed hard, and relaxed as their eyes remained locked, searching each other's gazes for hints of what would happen next. Keisuke wondered if the smaller man could hear how hard his heart hammered as he waited for an answer he had pushed for without meaning to. He knew Takumi was trying to decide his next action.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi stumbles through trying to explain his feelings, and Keisuke manages to blind side him again in ways that convince Takumi that the risks might be worthwhile after all.

Indecision tore at Takumi as he tried to find the right way to express what he believed now that he had heard Keisuke's side. He still had great respect for Keisuke, although he was afraid of the man being in love with him. Even Keisuke described his affection as a personality flaw that he had failed to get rid of making Takumi feel even worse for his teammate. Dating another man went against what everyone said was normal about romantic involvements, and Keisuke seemed to agree with that idea.

If he allowed anything to happen with Keisuke, it would likely destroy his friendships with Iketani, Kenji, and Itsuke. Takumi knew his father would be furious if he found out he held no malice toward a man who was in love with him. If he accepted how Keisuke felt about him, it would insure that Oyaji had renewed fits of violent opposition in the future. The teen had finally found some kind of common ground with his father, and did not want to lose the new found connection he had gained.

Takumi was afraid of everything getting ruined if he did not keep things the way they had always been. Keisuke's respect was an item he did not want to risk losing. The wheat haired street racer had become one of his strongest supporters since he began racing. Keisuke's faith in his abilities goaded him to reach for things Takumi had never dreamed he could attain.

If Takumi said no to his teammate, Keisuke would probably vanish from his life. His strongest supporter and mentor would have no other choice because it would be much too painful for the older man to be around him. Getting trapped in an unrequited love for very long would make Keisuke suffer needlessly. Although Keisuke said he would stand by him even if he said no, Takumi recognized how intolerable such a promise would become.

Yet, it would be just as intolerable for him to get involved in an affair with Keisuke san that was uncomfortable, and exotic. Takumi groped for the right words that would express the muddled way he felt. He did not wish to hurt the man laying beside him on his car's new hood. Keisuke admitted that he loved him, even though he obviously never wanted this attachment, or the possible outcome. Keisuke had no control over the emotional attachment that had formed, and he was uncomfortable with his own feelings, the same as Takumi was with being loved by another man in the first place.

"Keisuke san, I am not saying that I'm against . . . this." Takumi realized once the words left his mouth that he had opened a door he was unsure he should breach. He wondered if he could find a better way to say what he needed. The nineteen year old had to phrase this so he would not bury himself within misunderstandings, or hurt Keisuke any more than absolutely necessary in the process.

"I just don't feel comfortable with the idea of dating another man, because . . . everything I've ever known says love's not supposed to be like that." He, gulped, and winced as he rubbed his head, suppressing a groan.

Takumi was getting even more certain that he hurt his teammate because he had spoken the harsh phrase. "Damn, I'm really not saying things . . . right." Takumi sought a nicer way to say what he believed he had to, without doing additional damage.

Without warning Keisuke pulled him against his chest. Before Takumi understood what he intended, Keisuke captured his lips in a kiss. Their lips' contact was light, but contained a raw edged emotional power that shook Takumi to his core.

In a flash his mind shifted to another time, and place, as without any intention, he compared this kiss with another person's. That person still claimed to love him, the same as Keisuke san now was claiming. Takumi's knowledge did not come from a conscious thought process because his mind had shut down. He was unaware of the comparison that he was making. Time stopped for the amber haired teenager as intuition revealed the workings of his deepest soul within an instant.

Takumi could not pull away. His eyes closed without his conscious choice. These lips contained a caress that was as different from his previous experience with kisses, as night was different to day. Mogi's well-practiced kiss was empty, flat, and without depth when compared to the elemental force that this man's light touch sent through his system. Without any way to explain how he came to the conclusion, Takumi's emotions shifted. He held an absolute, immediate truth that did not require any thought on his part.

Keisuke's lips gave Takumi no doubt about what was in this man's heart. A tidal wave that slammed into a lightning bolt could not have held as much power as Keisuke's lips did with their gentle, lingering brush. Intense awareness revealed how much Keisuke loved, and genuinely needed him. Takumi stiffened as his system went into emotional overload. Sensation crashed through him from his lips, all the way to his toes as the starkest of truth revealed itself.

All doubts about Mogi's promises fell silent as undeniable actuality paralyzed him. Beautiful as Mogi was, she had shown no real emotional bond to him. All the emotions when they kissed always felt as if they flowed from him into her. She had given Takumi no proof that she really loved him, no waitr that she had kissed him first. That was the real reason he found her claims of being in love with him so hard to believe. It was not her affair with the man in the Benz that had made him doubt her. It was her kiss.

Everything about their connection had lacked the raw emotions that Keisuke's chaste caress expressed with little effort. Mogi did not give him this strong sense of real need of him that Keisuke's unexpected kiss was conveying. It was with a dawning sense of wonder that Takumi discovered he should have felt enough to have known Mogi's emotional attachment when they had kissed.

Keisuke broke the chaste kiss, and rested their foreheads together. A shiver wracked Takumi's form as he tried to comprehend the unanticipated ardor that flashed through his body from Keisuke's lips touching his own. He was unable to reconcile the fact that he enjoyed the way this kiss jarred him awake on levels Takumi had never suspected existed.

This sensory overload never happened with Mogi. She had surprised him when she kissed him, but Takumi had not experienced the strong electric current that engulfed his entire being from the point of contact. It was hard to remember how to function as the teen tried to comprehend his sudden shift in emotions, and body's overwhelming agreement to being kissed by another man.

His eyes slid open, and focused on Keisuke. Keisuke's emotions were blatant, even heart wrenching as he whispered, "Give me a chance, Takumi. I'll find a way to make your gamble on seeing me worthwhile."

Swallowing hard, Takumi made himself relax as their eyes searched each others for clues. Takumi needed to think hard about what had occurred. Dark blue eyes bore into his soul as he tried to grasp his strong response to the kiss Keisuke had sprung on him. All the denials he had clung to vanished about Keisuke san being serious in his feelings. His teammate's lips had conveyed the strength of Keisuke's feelings with the force of a sledge hammer wrapped in a soft velvety brush that undermined all Takumi had ever believed. He saw fear shimmering in Keisuke's eyes as he wrestled with himself.

Takumi had not felt revolted by the kiss, just the opposite. That was an unexpected twist for him. He had never thought about any man in this light, and it threw Takumi on several levels. He wanted to respond to the raw, earnest emotion that had transmitted itself to him through their lips very light contact. He felt a strong, borderline compulsion to return the love he had received from Keisuke within that instant of contact. The knowledge that he had felt a desire to reciprocate left Takumi speechless. He sat immobilized with his forehead against Keisuke's as he tried to absorb the importance of all that he was discovering about himself, and Keisuke within an instant.

"I pushed you into a corner. Sorry, Takumi." Keisuke pulled away, releasing his wrist as he did so. His teammate stood up and stepped toward the look out. Takumi's thoughts and feelings spun out of his control. He knew without words that if he failed to make his voice work he would regret many things in the future. Takumi felt the emptiness within his heart and soul like a serrated blade sawing away at him for as long as he had been alive with a sudden clarity that had him reeling. Keisuke had made that truth all too clear with one very small, yet extraordinarily honest gesture. His gut pushed Takumi into action without regard to anything that might have flashed through his mind. He took a deep breath and spoke the one word he could force past his constricted throat.

"Wait."

Keisuke froze with his back to the car. Takumi saw how taunt Keisuke held his body. The man had stripped away every illusion Takumi had ever harbored with a single, honest kiss. Before thoughts about what he was doing could form, Takumi moved. He no longer had room to care about what Itsuke, Kenji, or Iketani thought of his choices. Oyaji would kill him if he found out, but his body moved without listening to any of the panicked directions slicing through his rioting brain.

Takumi closed the gap between them, and reached out to the older racer in a dazed state. He leaned against the taller man's back, and wrapped his arms around Keisuke's waist. Keisuke shivered, and covered his arms with his own. Whatever happened, Takumi knew this volatile tempered man loved him with the sum of his being. Strange as it was on the surface, Keisuke's raw emotions made a very powerful impression on him.

He could not ignore this new reality that he had thrust upon him with Keisuke's help. Somehow Takumi desperately needed Keisuke's raw, honest love. One kiss had made him aware of what he had always missed without even knowing his emptiness. Keisuke's love contained everything Takumi's soul craved most. Here was the sense of acceptance, warmth and all that Takumi had been unaware he had never experienced.

Takumi managed to unlock his throat with effort. "Does Ryosuke san know about this?"  
"Yes. Aniki figured things out before I could even accept my feelings for you. He wanted me to invite Tohji and the others to come by because he said they might know how I should talk to you about my being in love with you. I thought he had a good idea since they've been in my position before. Unfortunately, Aniki spoke to Akimoto when I did my run, and he set things up to find out whether you would shred me or not. Akimoto agreed to Aniki's plan because he thought he could protect me from getting my heart broken if you're homophobic, Takumi."

"What the fuck . . .?" Takumi tried to pull away, but was held fast by Keisuke's grip.

"Try not to get pissed. Aniki was afraid you were homophobic, and would get mad if I told you that I've fallen in love with you. He thought he had to interfere with the situation to protect me too. He sent us both off to do a test run while he had a talk with Akimoto, and Narise. Of course, Akimoto got carried away and took things way beyond anything Aniki had in mind. He did that because you're damned sexy. That bastard can't keep his hands off people that catch his eye because he's actually a genuine sex addict, Takumi."

"So, I noticed. That stupid jerk."

Keisuke's fingers linked through his as he hummed in agreement. "I know he's a jerk at times, but he doesn't mean to be, Takumi. Akimoto can't completely control his impulses, even though he does try. Anyway, Aniki apologized once we got home that night, but I thought you'd hate me, or even want to kill me if you ever saw me again. I'm sorry for everything that happened Saturday night. If I had known about Aniki's plan, I would have put a stop to it."

Keisuke pulled Takumi around to face him. A hand cupped his face as the taller man looked into his eyes. "Aniki's worried that this'll blow up, and destroy Project D. But, so far he's actually behind us, if you're willing to try and love me, Takumi. He believes that if there's anyone that can keep me in line, it's you. He said you have the temper to match my reckless side."

"Ryosuke san said that?" Takumi frowned as he considered the implications.

Keisuke's thumb stroked his cheek as he spoke. "Aniki said I wouldn't be able to back you into corners to get my way. He always says I'm too spoiled for my own good, so my being in love with someone that will stand up to me, like he thinks you will, is a great idea."  
Takumi mulled over the compliment. "It's true that I'm not a push over. I stand up for myself when it matters. But, I don't really see you as being spoiled, Keisuke. You're only forceful when you decide you genuinely want something. That's what I've seen at least."

"That's one more thing that I love about you, Takumi." Keisuke's lips descended a second time as his hand released Takumi's wrist to wrap around his waist. This kiss held stronger emotions as the taller blond nibbled on his lower lip with a soft graze of his teeth. Takumi responded to the caress after a moment of hesitation.

His teeth parted, and Keisuke deepened the kiss with a renewed onslaught that made Takumi shake as Keisuke's tongue slid against his. Emotions poured from the taller, spiky haired man holding him. Takumi felt as if Keisuke's mouth would devour him as he gently pinned him against his larger torso within arms that trembled. The teen's arms wound around Keisuke's neck as he found himself responding yet again to the waves of palpable emotions flowing into him from Keisuke.

Keisuke's tenderness, and unspoken demand for his response flooded Takumi's awareness as he returned the caress with his own sudden fervor. Something within himself craved the out poured emotions he felt so clearly in Keisuke's kiss. Explosive arousal astonished the nineteen-year-old as his legs threatened to buckle. His perception of the relationship's eventual direction crystallized as Takumi felt his body respond to the powerful emotional connection that flowed through their lips' contact.

Takumi had no time to fear what could happen as his body reacted to this sensual assault. Keisuke ran his hand across his hip, and pulled him in closer as their lips clung to each other. The blatant state of Keisuke's desire for him left no room for denial as their bodies conformed to each other. It was a heady, if formerly unthinkable experience. Takumi had never considered how powerful a reaction he could generate in another person until he was confronted with this blatant proof that he was desirable.

When Keisuke broke the kiss, Takumi felt a jolt of resentment as reality crashed back in on him. He had to work all day. It was almost time to drop Keisuke off at his car, and resume his normal routine. Yet, nothing normal remained in the storm of emotions that coursed through Takumi in the wake of this life altering meeting.

Takumi had no solid idea where this unexpected turn of events would lead him. He knew he would have to trust that he and the man who adored him would work out the details as they moved forward. He was not even certain of what he felt for Keisuke, beyond strong respect, and a need to make the other man proud to know him. However the genuine emotion that had flooded his heart and mind from Keisuke's lips was beyond doubt. Takumi had discovered that he needed that emotion with every fiber of his being when his teammate kissed him. Emptiness had been all he had truly known, and Takumi did not want it any longer. The certainty of what he did know mixed with unexpected desire that had been awoken with a kiss.

Mind racing, Takumi chose to depend on the factors he knew to make a foundation to build on in the weeks ahead. He had heard of strong relationships that arose from similar foundations. Despite having no rule book, or guide to help him do things right, Takumi had one thing he knew was assured. Keisuke truly needed, and loved him which was enough to make dating his teammate a worthwhile risk. He pulled back with a shy smile.

"I think Kenta's right." Takumi chuckled as his mind acknowledged the strange new status forming between them.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Keisuke frowned as he looked down at him.

"Kenta said that you hide your heart under armor. You keep people at arms' length all the time so they can't use you. Kenta also said that he thought you'd be worth the effort it takes to get under your defenses if I chose to give you a chance."

"Does that mean how it sounds, Takumi?"

"I think I know where I need to be, Keisuke. I know everything will feel very strange to me, at first. I hope you can deal with my needing time to get used to things changing between us. I don't know what will happen . . . or if things will even work out . . . but, I'll try to give you the chance you want from me to prove that I should stay with you."

Keisuke's eyes lit with an inner glow. "So long as I'm with you, I can deal with anything. I'll try not to back you into any corners when you don't want, or like something, Takumi. I'll wait for you, if you feel that you need space to think about things before saying yes or no if you want more time."

"I don't think that you giving me space is the answer to getting used to these crazy changes I'm agreeing to try out. I'll need to have you around me so I can get used to trying to date you. I'm the kind of person who has to figure out how to deal with things by trying to do them to see if I can handle them, Keisuke."

"Tell me when, and where you want, or need me, Takumi. I'll be here to help you in any way I can. We can work things out so you'll get past feeling strange about being with me. I know you won't regret giving me an honest chance to prove we belong together."

Takumi nodded as he leaned against the warmth of the suddenly all too unpredictable man that made it clear that he wanted him. Keisuke's arms felt like an unexpected haven from all the difficulties Takumi knew he would have to face at some point because of this impulsive decision.

"Thanks, Keisuke. I guess I should get you back to the FD. I have to get home to get ready for work still."

"Too bad you don't have today off. I'd be able to stay with you longer. What time do you get off, and I'll give you a call. Maybe, if you aren't too tired, we can hang out this evening."

"I have the early shift so I get home around four thirty." Takumi answered as he pulled free from Keisuke's arms and moved toward the panda Trueno's driver side door.

He saw Keisuke's smile as he moved toward the passenger side. "Then I'll call around five this afternoon. Sound good?"

Takumi gave him a nod of consent and dropped into his car seat to take his unexpected significant other back to his car so they could resume their daily routine.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keisuke's perspectives and thoughts on the happenings of his confession and how Takumi responds. So there is a bit of overlap in chapter contents here.

Keisuke felt the other man's internal struggle to protect his feelings while making his apprehension with their predicament understood. He pulled the younger man against his chest without realizing he had done so while wishing he knew how to ease Takumi's struggle. Being so close to Takumi, and seeing his conflicted emotions stirred something deep within him. Before Keisuke realized his own intentions, or Takumi grasped what was happening, his lips covered the smaller man's in a soul-searching kiss. Keisuke didn't force the gesture, but put his heart and soul into the lingering light touch as he began to realize his reckless actions. Since he could not take his action back, time to put everything he felt into one last gamble.

 

He felt Takumi stiffen in shock at the unexpected contact of lips covering his lush mouth. It was not an intentional choice that had caused Keisuke to do something so foolhardy. It was his overwhelming emotional response to Takumi's confusion about how he should reply to their quandary. Keisuke slowly broke the chaste kiss and rested his forehead against Takumi's.

 

He noted that Takumi's eyes had closed when he kissed him. He hoped that was a good sign. His heart pounded with dread that he had made a fatal mistake that would destroy any chance of maintaining contact with Takumi. The way the teen shivered in reaction told him that Takumi probably had felt his emotions. Yet Keisuke had no idea if it was enough to shift Takumi's feelings in return. Or, was it revulsion that made Takumi shudder as he comprehended what had happened? Dark eyes fluttered open, and focused on his face a moment later. Keisuke feared the younger man would jerk away from him, and his rash behavior would cost him everything.

 

**'Even though Takumi didn't respond like I wish he had, he hasn't jerked back yet. Is he so shocked that he's still frozen? Could Takumi be so stunned that he's trying to decide if it really happened? Once he recovers, is he going to explode? Did he shiver because my kiss revolted him? I hope it was because he understands how I feel now. Maybe, he actually liked my kiss. Who the hell am I kidding? I just screwed up beyond belief by kissing him without any sign that he's interested in me the same way I'm interested.'**

 

His voice was harsher than he intended. Out of control emotions plunged him into painful, bitter edged rawness. He had gambled everything without having any guarantee Takumi could embrace him in return. Keisuke tried to convey everything in his heart with a final whispered plea. "Give me a chance, Takumi. I'll find a way to make your gamble on seeing me worthwhile."

 

The nineteen-year-old swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing visibly as he stared back at him. Takumi palpably relaxed as their eyes remained locked, searching each others gazes for hints of what would happen next. Keisuke wondered if the smaller man could hear how hard his heart hammered as he waited for the answer. He knew Takumi was thinking about what had occurred. His eyes were drawn to the teen's mouth against his better judgment. Fierce longing to taste Takumi's lips again burned through his awareness, begging for release. With supreme effort, Keisuke curbed himself.

 

**'Takumi's lips were so firm and warm when I kissed him. In all of my dreams his lips were always softly yielding like an woman's. Kami-sama, Takumi's lips are nothing like any woman's. They may be lush and tempting, but there's nothing yielding about them. Oh man, I want to kiss him again so much it hurts. If I don't move, I'll make a bigger ass of myself.'**

 

"I pushed you into a corner. Sorry." Keisuke pulled away, releasing Takumi's wrist. Standing up, he moved toward the outer edge of the lookout to stare at the scenery blankly as his mind tumbled with self derision.

 

**'How could I do something so insane? I can't seem to control myself when it comes to Takumi. What the hell's wrong with me? Damn it! why did I have to blow it like this? I destroyed any chance of getting Takumi to accept me by being such a damned impulsive idiot. Fujiwara's got every right to bust my teeth because I kissed him without permission. He's never going to forgive me for doing something this out of line. Worse, I just destroyed Project D by letting my impulses override my brains. There's no way he's going to stay with the team after recovering from his shock. Aniki's going to be mad as hell when he finds out.'**

 

"Wait."

 

Keisuke stiffened as he heard the soft spoken, and obviously strained word. An airy quality dominated Takumi's voice. Heart pounding a painful staccato, hope sought purchase within the despair that was choking the life out of Keisuke who assumed the boom was going to get dropped on his head. He was not certain he had heard Takumi in reality, or if his imagination had conjured that single word. All Keisuke knew for certain was that he was either going to get a fist in the mouth, or Takumi would say something more to him once he found the words he wanted.

 

Warmth of a solidly muscled form touched his back. Taken aback, Keisuke had no idea how to react for a moment. Arms slid around his waist as Takumi leaned against him. Scarcely daring to believe Takumi was not angry with him, Keisuke covered the teen's arms with his hands. Relief thrummed through Keisuke's body as he shivered, his hands covering Takumi's in an attempt to really absorb that he was not imagining the contact. For whatever reason, Takumi seemed to be leaning toward accepting his love.

 

Takumi's voice was a hoarse whisper, as if he found speaking difficult. "Does Ryosuke-san know about this?"

 

The question was expected. Much as he wished he could evade answering, Takumi deserved the truth. "Yes. Aniki figured things out before I could even accept my feelings for you. He wanted me to invite Tohji and the others to come by because he said they might know how I should talk to you about my being in love with you. I thought he had a good idea since they've been in my position before. Unfortunately, Aniki spoke to Akimoto when I did my run, and he set things up to find out whether you would shred me or not. Akimoto agreed to Aniki's plan because he thought he could protect me from getting my heart broken if you were homophobic, Takumi."

 

"What?" Shock and anger were obvious in Takumi's tone.

 

Fearing reprisal, or worse, Takumi's withdrawal, Keisuke tightened his hold on the teen's hands. With Takumi having wrapped his arms around him, there was every reason to believe his dream of being accepted and wanted by Takumi was becoming reality. With a firm mental shake to remain still so he would not blow his very tenuous hold on the other man's heart, Keisuke tried to explain.

 

"Try not to get pissed. Aniki was afraid you were homophobic, and would get mad if I told you that I love you. He thought he had to interfere with the situation to protect me too. He sent us both off to do a test run while he had a talk with Akimoto, and Narise. Of course, Akimoto got carried away and took things way beyond anything Aniki had in mind. He did that because you're actually damned sexy. That bastard can't keep his hands off people that catch his eye because he's actually a genuine sex addict, Takumi."

 

"So, I noticed. That stupid jerk." Keisuke found himself smiling at Takumi's disgust-laced grumble. One thing he was certain of, Takumi honestly did not like Akimoto.

 

Keisuke's fingers slid through Takumi's as he clutched the hand he had wanted to hold for the better part of a year. Although he was also irritated with Akimoto, Keisuke knew he had done an equally stupid thing a few minutes before by kissing Takumi without his permission. Perhaps Akimoto was pushed to reaction by overwhelming feelings. Maybe his emotions pushed the brawny fighter to chase everyone he found attractive. With the new insight still fresh, Keisuke found himself defending the other man.

 

"I know he's a jerk at times, but he doesn't mean to be, Takumi. Akimoto can't completely control his impulses, even though he does try. Anyway, Aniki apologized once we got home that night, but I thought you'd hate me, or even want to kill me if you ever saw me again. I'm sorry for everything that happened Saturday night. If I had known about Aniki's plan, I would have put a stop to it."

 

Keisuke had to know Takumi's thoughts. He tugged the hand he had linked his fingers through until he had pulled the younger man around to face him. Although Keisuke was still terrified Takumi would change his mind, he lifted his free hand to Takumi's cheek. When the teen did not withdraw his face from his touch Keisuke took a shaky breath.

 

"Aniki's worried that this'll blow up, and destroy Project D. But, so far he's actually behind us, if you're willing to try and love me, Takumi. He believes that if there's anyone that can keep me in line, it's you. He said you have the temper to match my reckless side."

 

"Ryosuke-san said that?" Takumi's expression was priceless. He looked shocked and a little confused by the declaration. It was the truth. Keisuke had heard his older brother say Fujiwara would not let him have his way all the time.

 

Keisuke's thumb stroked Takumi's cheek as looked down at the man that had so completely enslaved his heart. "Aniki said I wouldn't be able to back you into corners to get my way. He always says I'm too spoiled for my own good, so my being in love with someone that will stand up to me, like he thinks you will, is a great idea."

 

He waited as Takumi's brows furrowed deeply while he considered the information out loud. "It's true that I'm not a push over. I stand up for myself when it matters. But, I don't really see you as being spoiled, Keisuke. You're only forceful when you decide you genuinely want something. That's what I've seen at least."

 

Hearing Takumi say that he did not believe he was spoiled shot an even stronger thrill of emotions through Keisuke's heart and soul. His heart pounded even harder. It was painful, this unexpected exaltation filling him.

 

"That's one more thing that I love about you, Takumi." Like a magnet Keisuke found his lips covering Takumi's again. He released Takumi's hand to wrap his arms around the younger man's waist and shoulders. Far too long he had dreamed about holding Takumi. He gently nibbled the teen's lower lip. Keisuke desperately needed him to respond to his affection in kind.

 

Takumi's lips were warm, firm, and silken. After a moment of hesitation Takumi began to kiss him back. There was nothing about this kiss that implied surrender, an unsettling and inflaming discovery. Takumi's teeth parted unexpectedly. Exhilarated with Takumi's tremulous involvement, Keisuke deepened the kiss, desperate to taste him. Hints of cinnamon tantalized Keisuke as his tongue slid past Takumi's teeth. He felt Takumi tremble as he grazed the teen's tongue with his own in a brazen enticement to participate. Gently pinning Takumi's upper body against his chest, Keisuke also trembled as he felt Takumi's lips and tongue returning his caress. The teen's arms wound around his neck after several agonizing heartbeats of hesitation.

 

Wild heat pooled in Keisuke's groin as Takumi started actively participating in the gentle, probing caresses of his tongue. There was nothing timid about Takumi's answer when he gave it. His tongue began to tangle with his, sensual, forceful, and delightful. There was an untamed feeling to Takumi's kiss.

 

Keisuke let his hand travel to rest across Takumi's hip. Needing closer contact Keisuke pulled his beloved closer as he continued to slowly devour Takumi's mouth. The way their bodies conformed to the other was perfection that he savored. It felt as if Takumi had been made specifically for his arms. Afraid he would get too forceful if he continued, Keisuke broke the kiss.

 

The teen pulled back with a shy smile and began to chuckle. "I think Kenta's right."

 

"Huh? What do you mean?" Keisuke looked down at Takumi confused by the change in topic.

 

"Kenta said that you hide your heart under armor. You keep people at arms' length all the time so they can't use you. Kenta also said that he thought you'd be worth the effort it takes to get under your defenses if I chose to give you a chance."

 

It was harder to breathe as Keisuke registered Takumi's words. Even though they had kissed each other, that was not necessarily a commitment and Keisuke knew it. "Does that mean what it sounds like, Takumi?"

 

"I think I know where I need to be, Keisuke. I know everything will feel very strange to me, at first. I hope you can deal with my needing time to get used to things changing between us. I don't know what will happen . . . or if things will even work out . . . but, I'll try to give you the chance you want from me to prove that I should stay with you." Between hesitations, Takumi seemed to be fighting with how to phrase his answer.

 

Wild joy thrummed through Keisuke as he heard the words he had dreamed of for several months. "So long as I'm with you, I can deal with anything. I'll try not to back you into any corners when you don't want, or like something, Takumi. I'll wait for you, if you feel that you need space to think about things before saying yes or no if you want time."

 

"I don't think that you giving me space is the answer to getting used to these changes. I'll need to have you around me so I can get used to trying to date you. I'm the kind of person who has to figure out how to deal with things by trying to do them to see if I can handle them, Keisuke." Takumi admitted with a sheepish expression.

 

"Tell me when, and where you want, or need me, Takumi. I'll be here to help you in any way I can. We can work things out so you'll get past feeling strange about being with me. I know you won't regret giving me an honest chance to prove we belong together." With a nod Takumi leaned against his chest. His arms went around the man who he had somehow managed to convince to give him the chance he wanted. Keisuke inhaled the younger man's subtlety bewitching scent.

 

"Thanks, Keisuke. I guess I should get you back to the FD. I have to get home to get ready for work still."

 

"Too bad you don't have today off. I'd be able to stay with you longer. What time do you get off, and I'll give you a call. Maybe, if you aren't too tired, we can hang out this evening." Keisuke probed as his mind began to scheme of ways to gain Takumi's trust and long term commitment.

 

"I have the early shift so I get home around four thirty." Takumi answered as he stepped out of his arms, and moved toward the driver side door of his hachi roku without looking back.

 

Keisuke could not stop smiling as he moved toward the passenger side. "Then I'll call around five this afternoon. Sound good?"

 

With another nod, Takumi dropped into his seat. It was time for them to leave. Even so, Keisuke still had a few more minutes with Takumi before he would have to say good bye for the day. Plans were already starting to spin through his mind as he sat in the passenger seat and closed the door. Soon enough he would get to wrap Takumi in his arms again. Relishing the memory of the kisses they had shared, Keisuke watched as Takumi put his car in gear and started down the path that would take them back to the FD.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keisuke and Ryosuke have a talk about Keisuke's tentative success with Takumi.

Keisuke tried to contain his euphoria as he drove toward his home. For the first time in months, Keisuke was genuinely content with his life. It was not what he had planned, and yet Keisuke could not resent having a wrench thrown into his long term plans for once.

 

**'I'm glad I confronted Takumi about being in love with him this morning. I was expecting rejection, and hatred because he's not very easy for me to read. Our confrontation didn't turn out as I expected. I really managed to convince Takumi to let me become his boyfriend. I even managed to get several kisses from him before I left Akina this morning. I can't wait to call him this evening. I really hope he's not too tired after work because I really want more time to be with him.'**

 

Keisuke had received permission to prove to Takumi that they belonged together. Plots to make himself essential to his new boyfriend's life flitted through his thoughts. Ways to seduce his shy, and obviously innocent new beau arose half formed as the FD flew through the early morning traffic. The ideas added to Keisuke's evolving plans and schemes to capture Takumi's heart, and keep it. Keisuke smiled as his car flashed past clusters of slower moving traffic.

 

As he walked into his home twenty minutes later, Keiske kicked off his shoes and reflected about how well the morning had gone. He leaned against his front door as every guileless, faltering phrase, embarrassed question, and pained expression that Takumi had shown him spun through his mind. Every expression was precious and delightful to Keisuke.

 

**'It was so obvious that Takumi was afraid that he'd break my heart even though he wanted to clear up his confusion about same gender romances. Gay romance is way outside of his experience. I'm glad I took Tohji's advice to heart so I could recognize that he was trying to make sense of my being in love with him. Takumi was trying so hard to understand how I feel about him, . . . based upon his own life, and wondered if my emotions were different from his own. Man, I almost can't believe that Takumi's so innocent. I'm glad I could calm some of his fears about dating me though.'**

 

**'Takumi's indecision, and learned social expectations became pretty noticeable while we were talking. My explanations about why I'm attracted to him almost failed to get through to him. It seems Takumi really has zero understanding of his genuine appeal and good qualities. I'm going to have to make him understand that he's truly worth loving.'**

 

**'My emotional response to Takumi's struggle to prevent misunderstandings, or heartbreak goaded me into some pretty rash actions. I really could have blown everything when I kissed him before I even realized I was. I was so desperate to make Takumi understand how I felt that I didn't notice my impulsiveness in time. Words failed to influence Takumi, and I was getting desperate before I realized it. That kiss was a thoughtless, impulsive, and very reckless gamble that could have destroyed any chance I had of coaxing Takumi into accepting me at all. Thanks Kami sama that he didn't flip out. In the end that's how I won him over, . . . I think.'** As he thought about it, Keisuke found himself running a hand through his hair and heaving a heavy sigh.

 

**'I was so certain I had lost Takumi because he took so long to get over his shock. That moment will remain one of the most painful memories of my life. I'll never forget having turned my back to the hachi roku while silently cursing myself for screwing up. Hearing Takumi's hoarse, strained voice was so unexpected. Because of my risky gamble, I conveyed my emotional attachment in a way that words can't express. Guess putting my heart and soul on the line just to show how important Takumi is to me was the only way to reach him in the end.'**

 

**'Although his reaction is only a minor step toward meeting me halfway, Takumi's willingness to try gives me a lot of hope. I know he had a positive reaction to that first kiss or he never would have hugged me. I'll make him love me if I can find his weak points to push. That hug is proof that my shy boyfriend will come around if I can prevent myself from making any blunders Takumi can't handle yet.'**

 

**'He has acknowledged, and on some level accepted that my love is sincere. Takumi may not have said the words that sealed our status as a couple when I tugged him around to face me, but I knew he would agree when I wrapped an arm around him. Telling him that Aniki had arranged that disastrous scene with Akimoto to find out if he was homophobic or not made him mad though.'**

 

Looking up at the stairs, Keisuke winced due to knowing he would have to inform his older brother that Takumi was irritated with the head game played with Akimoto's help.

 

**'When Takumi said he thinks I'm only forceful about things I truly desire instead of spoiled, I couldn't help myself. I just had to kiss him again. Once I felt his hesitant answer, I forgot all about needing to put on the brakes. The self-conscious way Takumi responded gives me the impression that my sexy little man hasn't got much experience in the romance department. The innocent way he responded makes me think I'm going to really enjoy teaching Takumi all kinds of delightful things as I get him more comfortable being with me.'**

 

**'I even managed to wake his libido up and felt how he was starting to respond when I pulled Takumi's hips flush against mine. When Takumi didn't jerk away from my obvious hard on, I had proof that he'll even say yes to sex once I figure out how to awaken his passion. I'm going to fan that fire into life at every opportunity so I can get past his shyness, and concerns. He's so close to being mine outside of my damned nonstop wet dreams.'**

 

Anticipation and frustration flashed through his heart as Keisuke considered how much delight he would get in showing Takumi his love and helping him to uncover the things that aroused his new lover in the future.

 

**'Our last kiss in the hachi roku was so damned hot. I thought I'd give him a quick chaste kiss as I was getting out of his car. Takumi finally responded enough to blow my mind. He sent my desire to jump him into overdrive when he invited me to explore his mouth a second time. Our goodbye took a lot more time than I expected because Takumi is a very quick study when it comes to kissing. I've already figured out that my wet dreams have got nothing on the reality of kissing Takumi. I need to stop thinking about how delicious and wicked his tongue can be or I'm not going to be able to move without being in serious blue balls variety pain soon.'**

 

**'Wish I had been given a little more time to investigate that sensuality I sensed in Takumi this morning. I really hate Takumi's full time job for forcing us apart just when things were starting to get good. I might have had the chance to help him discover a few more things about his passionate side if I'd had the time to keep him involved in that unexpected little make out session.'**

 

**'Damn it, I'm so horny I can't stand it. Takumi's quite talented at turning me into a drooling mess. I can't help but wonder how talented he'll be once we get beyond making out. Stop thinking about it, moron! There's no way I'm going to calm down if I don't shift to a different topic in my head.'**

 

Keisuke forced himself away from the door and headed into the hallway so he could reach his bedroom. Images and sensations replayed of every kiss they had shared with every step he took. Even the memory of the scarlet flush of Takumi's embarrassed reactions to what he had told his shy boyfriend about his attraction was fast becoming an unstoppable aphrodisiac. Keisuke's thoughts goaded his body and imagination into longing for his new boyfriend's presence as he tried to drum up the will power to stop thinking about his inexperienced new lover's reactions that morning.

 

Close to the top of the staircase Keisuke was stopped short as Ryosuke started down the steps covering a yawn with his hand. From the tired, drawn expression on his older brother's face, Keisuke knew Ryosuke had not slept at all that night.

 

"Pulled another all nighter to finish a paper that's due?" He greeted his exhausted brother with a big smile.

 

"Of course. Why are you so cheerful this morning, Keisuke? I thought you were pissed about my meddling. You've been downright vicious to everyone for the last two days." Ryosuke's voice held a slightly irritable note as he stepped down onto the next tread and came abreast of Keisuke's position.

 

"I managed to hunt down Takumi this morning, and we talked things out. Knowing he doesn't hate me has done wonders for my temper. He's agreed to give me a chance to prove we belong together, Aniki."

 

Ryosuke's mouth dropped open before he recovered his composure. "I'm sure it did. Are you saying that Fujiwara agreed to date you without any fuss over last weekend's probe?"

 

"He's still upset, but I told him the truth about everything, Aniki. Takumi decided I'm worth the risks he'll have to deal with after I told him how I really feel about him. He agreed because he knows I'm not trying to play some twisted game with his emotions. Fujiwara admitted that his main reservations with giving me a chance are due to not knowing what he should expect because we're both men." Keisuke frowned as he admitted the last part of his early morning confrontation with the younger man.

 

"That's a normal reaction for a deeply surprised individual to this kind of situation, Keisuke. Fujiwara isn't very self confident either way. Try not to overwhelm him in case he's only trying to avoid an uncomfortable conflict. You'll have to explain a lot of the things that he should expect over the next few weeks to ease his mind, and insure he didn't agree to seeing you for the wrong reasons, little brother."

 

"Slow down, Aniki. I'm not going to back Takumi into any corners. I know he didn't agree to dating me to get out of a fight because of everything he said this morning. Takumi admitted that he'll feel strange trying to date me, but he's willing to see whether or not we can make things work. He also said he's willing to try something so outside his comfort zone because he thinks I'll be worth the risks if things do work out. He didn't give me any kind of guarantee that he can handle my being in love with him either. Those aren't things that someone says to get out of uncomfortable confrontations, Aniki."

 

"So long as you're honest with him, I can see Fujiwara making an effort to get used to the idea of dating you. He's always seemed to be fair and open minded to me. Wouldn't really surprise me if he's more personality oriented than gender in forming romantic relationships. Plus, you have a positive influence on him which might make it harder for him to say no. Fujiwara may still be shocked by everything that has happened, and not certain of anything else to do about this development, Keisuke. You need to keep that in mind so you can curb your manipulation habit, little brother. I know you tend to manipulate people without even realizing you have. I don't want to see this potential relationship blow up in your face."

 

"I told Takumi a little bit about what to expect in dating me to help him calm some of his fears this morning, but I didn't try to manipulate him into dating me, Aniki. Takumi made the choice once he understood that I do love him for himself. He didn't know that straight relationships are identical to same gender in most respects. Not knowing about the similarities was the point he was having the hardest time understanding. The main differences between the two types of romances can get discussed later on. I'm not going to do anything that will blow up in my face if I can prevent it."

 

Ryosuke nodded with a thoughtful expression. "That's seems fair enough. I doubt Fujiwara's ready to deal with finding out about the deeper levels of intimacy between two men at this point in your new relationship in any case."

 

"No kidding, Aniki. I'm not interested in casual sex at any rate. I do want this relationship to last, so I'm not going to overwhelm Takumi. When he gets to a point that he wants to know more, I'll tell him the truth. That's the best idea for now. If he starts looking for information about sex, I'll do whatever I can to clear things up before it causes problems."

 

Leaning against the wall, Ryosuke's expression shifted to thoughtful. "Convincing Fujiwara to say yes happened a lot faster than I expected. I thought I would have to go through several weeks of you two arguing, or ignoring each other before Fujiwara grasped that you're seriously in love with him. I'm actually surprised that Fujiwara was able to grasp this situation at all. I would never have been able to reconcile being glared at for weeks with a case of unrequited love the way it sounds like he has."

 

Keisuke snorted, ready to snap at his older brother when Ryosuke shook his head and sighed. "Just be certain you don't back Fujiwara into any corners now that he's going to try to accommodate you. It might backfire if you get too pushy with him before he can fully come to grips with the reality of your attachment, Keisuke."

 

Keisuke frowned. "Che. I know that, Aniki. I've got a lot of planning to do so I can make certain I don't lose Takumi. You may say not to manipulate things, but if I'm going to hold onto him, I do need to make certain he lets me into his life and his heart. You told me that it would take a lot of reinforcement that he's loved for himself to win him over, and I'm going to do everything I can think of to make sure it happens. The hardest part will be coming up with a way to make sure Takumi can't stand the thought of breaking up with me. I won't risk losing him now that he's giving me a chance to prove we belong together."

 

His darker haired brother sighed. "I told you about the need to reinforce that you love Fujiwara to help you understand how to reach him, Keisuke. If you can restrain your forceful side long enough for Fujiwara to get used to seeing you as something other than a mentor, or rival, things may work out to your satisfaction. But, I'm worried that if you go overboard, Fujiwara will get overwhelmed and withdraw more than you can handle. I know you well enough to realize that you'll manipulate things to get your ends met, even without meaning to do so. Fujiwara could leave the team if he gets upset over this very unfamiliar situation. He needs time to learn about the expectations before he makes a full commitment to something this serious. That's why I'm reminding you to curb your manipulative side, little brother. Fujiwara isn't stupid, and I don't want you to get your heart broken because you fail to pay attention to your own actions."

 

Keisuke scratched his head as he fought down his annoyance. "I understand that already. I'm not going to do anything to blow things with Takumi if I can avoid it. He needs time to get used to things changing, but Takumi's giving me a fair chance to prove we belong together. That's what I've got to figure out how to prove to him. He said he has to be involved with doing things he's not used to in order to understand everything. Doesn't mean I'm willing to push my luck unless Takumi decides he wants to move forward. That would blow everything. I'm not going to make him feel like quitting the team either. So back off, Aniki."

 

"I'm relieved you're thinking things through, Keisuke. I suppose I should offer my congratulations. I know you'll need ideas about how to proceed with Fujiwara, and I'll listen to whatever you have to say once I get a few hours of sleep. Right now I really need to eat something and go to bed. Share whatever plan you come up this evening. I'll help you fine tune it so you don't scare Fujiwara off."

 

Ryosuke moved down the stairs as Keisuke rolled his eyes over his older brother's lecturing. As annoying as he found Ryosuke's habit, Keisuke understood it was an attempt to look after his well being. He knew his brother had a lot of insight into Takumi's personality, and could give him solid ideas when he needed them.

 

Their conversation had also pushed thoughts about Takumi's kisses aside long enough to calm his desire somewhat. The spiky haired man smirked over his brother's harsher comments, followed by an offer to help. Keisuke headed toward his bedroom to think about what he should do to get his new boyfriend to fall equally in love with him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited masturbation scene. ROFL. Finishing off this story with such a setting felt right for this story line. Italics means flash back. Bold italics is the actual fantasy specific stuff.

Locking the door after he entered his bedroom, Keisuke threaded his way through the laundry he had not yet put away, nor restrained in the half empty hamper. Too elated to sleep, and wishing he could call Takumi just to hear the sound of his new boyfriend's voice, Keisuke dropped onto his bed. Falling back on the surface, Keisuke folded his arms so his hands were behind his head. As he looked up at the ceiling, his thoughts continued to replay the morning's titillating moments in exquisite detail. Again he was leaning closer to Takumi as they were saying goodbye for the day.

 

_'achi Roku's passenger seat did not deter him as he cupped Takumi's chin and turned his startled sweetheart's face closer. Their lips brushed and sealed together making Keisuke's heart pound with wonder. Unable to pull away from the shyer man's delightful warmth, his tongue pressed between his new beau's lush lips and glided against his teeth. The hesitant response of Takumi's teeth parting as he began actively participating sent waves of white-hot longing down Keisuke's spine. Tasting the cinnamon tang of Takumi's mouth again ignited a never before experienced level of sexual hunger that burned through Keisuke's form and lodged in his groin._

 

_Their bodies shifted closer together as Takumi's hand slipped up to his face in return. Deeper and hotter, their tongues danced together. Desperate to maintain contact, his tongue continued to probe, cajole, and entice his new boyfriend's awakening libido. Every new response he drew out of his purely innocent partner captivated him. Nothing had ever felt so right as those firm lips and flashing tongue that drew him even deeper into the sweet torment of undeniable, yet retrained sensuality._

 

_Resenting the bucket seat that prevented him from pulling Takumi snug against his aching body, Keisuke tangled his fingers in Takumi's hair to keep himself from groping everything he had to keep his hands from discovering for the moment. He enjoyed the heady feeling of being wanted, and tentatively accepted by the man who had plagued his dreams and thoughts without intention. The many dreams he had of this kind of action, and so much more, were being blown away by reality. Takumi's tongue curled around his, tangling without any hint of withdrawing. The teen he was kissing with all of his emotions grabbed the back of his head with unexpected force. Delighted by Takumi's willful actions, Keisuke caught his lower lip between his teeth in a gentle nip before plundering the teen's mouth again._

 

_Unexpected, yet highly provoking, Takumi sucked his tongue deeper into his own mouth. Wild, untamable, nebulous sensations that Keisuke could not identify, flowed from his younger partner as he allowed Takumi to investigate his own rapidly expanding arsenal of erotic play. He idly wondered how it would feel if Takumi used his unusually flexible tongue in far more erotic places as he ignored the need to get air into his lungs. This unexpected make out session was proving that Takumi was far more inventive and capable of mind-blowing passion than Keisuke had ever suspected._

 

With a groan, Keisuke realized he could not shake the fresh memory. He did not want to lose the ghostly sensations that were priming his body. He could still taste Takumi's flavor on his tongue. Feeling the forceful way the teen's lips had pressed to his own was one of many dizzying bombshells that had his mind and emotions reeling. Gaining Takumi's tentative affection was far better than he had hoped.

 

_Time was unimportant as Keisuke turned the tables on Takumi. Sweeping the tip of his tongue upward, he tickled the roof of Takumi's mouth. A small shudder greeted his tongue's action. A hitched breath glided along his cheek as Takumi's breath accelerated. With a much harder shudder, and a noticeable squirm, Takumi reluctantly broke the deep kiss. Foreheads pressed together, both drew in shaky breaths. "I only mean to give you a quick kiss, but it seems I can't help myself, Takumi."_

 

_Unfathomable, heavy lidded eyes slid open as Takumi focused on him. "That was intense, Keisuke san. Uhm, . . . I've got to get back because of work. sorry."_

 

_"Don't apologize. I'll call you this evening." Keisuke answered as he forced himself to untangle his fingers from Takumi's silky hair._

 

Shrugging out of his painfully tight cargo pants was necessary. Every nuance of Takumi's kisses continued to haunt Keisuke's thoughts as his body screamed for contact with his missing beau's furnace hot frame. Keisuke would not curb his imagination as his memory recalled the subtle scent of earthy musk. A delightful combination of essences brought to mind the sweetness of honey with a surprising hint of hazelnuts and rich allspice hues had tickled his nose. Like Takumi's sinfully decadent, lush silky lips, his scent was equally alluring.

 

**'This is the first time that someone's smell drove me crazy. Wonder if his shampoo or soap has honey and hazelnut fragrance added to it? That would explain his mouth-watering scent. Made me want to strip him and taste every inch of him to find out if he's even half as delicious as he seems. I want to feel Takumi's bare body beneath my hands. I know he's got a trim waist and leanly muscled body underneath those baggy shirts he wears. His ass felt phenomenal in my hold this morning. Kami sama, he has such a gorgeous ass!'**

 

His erection twitched, demanding attention. Caving to his body's cries for attention, Keisuke's fingers slipped around his pulsing shaft to stroke himself. Eyes closing, he slipped deeper into fantasies of holding Takumi in his arms.

 

_**Tongues tangling, Keisuke felt the joy of drawing out the unfettered passion that Takumi had reserved for him alone. Every demanding swipe of his wicked tongue against Keisuke's own demanded equal participation and borderline submission. Mouth and nose nuzzling Takumi's throat, he drew in a deep breath of pure intoxication. Lips caressed new territory as his shyer lover shivered while his fingers slid across naked, toned muscle. Erotic, half-panted moans in that soft, deep timbre urged his exploration as Takumi clung to his body. Rolling onto his side, Takumi's seductive body moved with him as they cuddled on the bed.** _

 

_**In Keisuke's imagination, his hand fondled Takumi's twitching arousal, while Takumi's hand stroked his painfully engorged cock.** _

 

_**Their bodies melted together in perfect harmony. Muscles in Takumi's flank flexed beneath his grasp. The blond savored the inviting heat rising from his beloved's body as he answered every demand and gladly drowned in physical pleasure. Slipping his other hand along Takumi's outer thigh, he drew the unresisting leg over his hip as his fingers, lips and tongue distracted and inflamed his lover into deeper abandon. Their lips overlapped and tongues tangled in heated kisses that left him breathless.** _

 

_**His free hand slipped between Takumi's firm cheeks, seeking his lover's most intimate secret. Giddy that he was on the verge of making this man his own, his fingers found Takumi's entrance. With a seductive arch into his probing fingers, his youthful lover took the digits into himself, hand stroking Keisuke's length faster.** _

 

_**Desperation to get inside his lover spurred Keisuke to move faster. Shifting so he positioned his throbbing shaft between Takumi's thighs, he sank into the quivering heated core of Takumi's body moments later. Legs wrapping around his lower back, Takumi accepted his possession completely. Powerful arms wrapped around Keisuke's shoulders to hold him captive. Pure ecstacy flowed across Keisuke's senses as he slipped ever deeper within his virginal lover's undulating body. His hand caressed Takumi's pre-cum dampened length while savoring the knowledge that the man he needed beyond reason was finally embracing him completely.** _

 

_**Passion increased as their bodies synchronized in motion. Harder, deeper and faster their bodies moved together as the ache for completion grew stronger. Lips and tongues danced in surges of dominance followed by temporary submission, shifting between who controlled, who accepted. Fierce emotions pulled him deeper into Takumi's hold as they exploded together.** _

 

After several deep breaths, Keisuke opened his eyes. Although ejaculation temporarily appeased his body, his emotions clamored for Takumi's presence. He cleaned himself up as the desire to wrap himself around the quiet man who stubbornly preoccupied his heart would not ease. "Damn, I've really got it bad now. Take things slow so I can made certain that I keep him. I'll have all of Takumi soon enough if I can be patient the way Aniki keeps telling me."

 

Images of Takumi flashed within his mind. The most potent image of all was the one that branded itself into his retinas as he left hachi roku's passenger seat less than three hours earlier. Bedroom eyes half hidden by heavy lids, and full pouting lips that continued begging for endless kisses gave his shy boyfriend an air of brazen seduction. Recalling that expression sent his blood to smoldering instantly. Perceiving that he was still too sexually keyed up to sleep, Keisuke grabbed his pants and got redressed.

 

Despite everything Keisuke had feared, he had learned far more about Takumi than he had ever dreamed possible. Feeling yet again the ghost of Takumi's response to his kisses slid another high voltage shot of sexual heat flashing down his spine. Swallowing hard as he again felt the glide of Takumi's supple tongue putting up a full blown sparring match with his own garnered a shudder of fast building heat seeking an outlet.

 

"That does it. Time for a very cold shower to shut my dick up. I need to sleep for a little while or I'll be too tired to figure out my next move." With those softly grumbled words, Keisuke grabbed fresh sleep wear and heading for the bathroom.


End file.
